


Careers Have Consequences

by McReap-me-now-76 (SkordeSoldat)



Series: Unexpected Benefits [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gabriel is becoming monstery, Gabriel is being held against his will, Gabriel is going monstery, Gabriel's still a little unstable, Healthy Polyamory, I love these three men too much, Jack and Jesse are desperate, M/M, Moira is evil, Moira is making him into the Reaper, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Sombra is trying to help them, Tears, Tentacle Sex, There was a funeral for Gabriel, They Get Him Back, Threesome - M/M/M, and starved, but not too weird, cheesy flirting, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/McReap-me-now-76
Summary: The Venice mission went wrong. Gabriel is missing. Jack and Jesse are trying to find him. The world has had enough of Overwatch, and Talon is making strides in taking power from the organisation that brought Peace.There can't be Peace without War.Who's willing to help Jack and Jesse? Will they find the man they love?And what's going to happen to Overwatch in the process?





	1. They Aren't Coming For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of Part 2. I hope you enjoy it if you come from the ending of the first part. Hopefully I'll get this one updated around once a month. I'm excited, I really hope people like it. This one has a format I'm going to try out to tell Jack+Jesse's happenings, Gabriel's, and what Sombra is doing as well.
> 
> And so many thanks to my friend The_Lonely_Light, they deal with me so much and listen to me ramble on about this and other fandoms. I love all the help and support they give me. Thank you.

Jesse stood outside the door to the Blackwatch meeting room. 

He hated this. Had every day since Gabriel was taken three months ago. He didn’t want this, but Jack asked him to take the position. It was what Gabe had wanted should something have happened to him. Since taking it, he’d been spending every moment he could trying to track down Reyes’ location. He’d sent Sombra a message the day after he woke up. He got nothing back from the hacker. Everyone had been trying to get them to accept Gabriel might not be coming back. That they needed to move on and keep going. 

Overwatch had a world to take care of. And everyone hated them now. Blackwatch's cover had been blown and everyone involved was suspended. And Gabriel was dead. The story was he died during the unsanctioned mission. _ He got what he deserved for killing a good man_. That's all Jack, Jesse, and Ana heard from the world now. None of them knew who Antonio was working with, what Talon wanted to do to the world. Overwatch and the peace it had brought the world, were fragile now.

Jesse refused to sit by and do nothing even though he and the few remaining members of Blackwatch were grounded at HQ. Jack had moved numerous Blackwatch agents into other Overwatch teams before the UN got involved to keep them working. And he now let Jesse secretly borrow them, bending the rules, but not outright breaking them. Jack was doing his best to protect Jesse from the UN, just like he had for Gabriel.

Letting out an unsteady breath he walked through the door to face everyone again.

“Morning Commander McCree.” Tess greeted him as he sat in Gabriel's chair at the head of the table. “Still feels weird sayin' it.”

“Mornin’ Tess. And don’t say it then. Please. Gabe’ll be back to take over.”

“You’ll speak it into existence yet won’tcha?” She looked at the other agents at the table. They all shared a solemn look anytime the previous Commander was brought up. “Well then, let’s get started.”

McCree pulled up some files on the holo-screen in the middle of the desk. He’d been tracking Talon squads to try and find a base. And he’d been failing thus far. The convoys would suddenly vanish when being tracked. In his frustration he'd ordered Tess to start tracking any Talon movements. Jesse brought some files up to focus on. “These are the places I’ve been able to track Talon to from here at HQ. They vanish after a while every time though."

Tess gave a sinister grin and leaned forward onto the table, pushing everything on the screen away to clear space. “I’ve got somethin’ better for ya _ Commander_.” Sending her files to the screen, she brought up some video files and a few set of coordinates, then pushed a folder towards Jesse. “I had a small team follow a Talon squad after they had a meeting in Monaco. I wanted to try something different.” She looked at Jesse apologetically. “Sorry for not asking you. Sent them in with no tech. Just the three of them and a few old school film cameras. Using your tracking we noticed an area in the Alps where everything that uses any sort of signal dies. It's been reported by mountain climbers and people in a nearby town. The French government ignores it or sends people to check it out, but nothing happens." She watched Jesse's thinking face as he listened and looked at the papers in the folder. Then he grabbed the photos in it.

“Those are the locations?” Jesse had Athena show the coordinates on a map. There was nothing at either location on the satellite live-feeds. But the printed photos showed a sprawling base surrounded by snow and trees.

“Yes. The first one is the area where the team lost our radio signal and any digital tracking starts failing. The second is the base itself, or at least as close as the team could get it using maths and some guessing. All positioning services fail or give vastly incorrect readings. We can confirm something in the area messes with tech, contrary to what the French told us when asked." 

“Yeah somethin’s fishy here. But I've got an idea of who's doing it.” He knew she was damn good, but this was impressive. McCree's eyes narrowed as he looked at the pictures. He was going to talk to Jack about this. “Thanks, Tess. Never woulda thought of this.”

The woman nodded and gave him a grin. “You’re welcome, Commander McCree.” She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands behind her head. “So. When are we going?”

“We needa get an idea of what's going on in there. You wanna start on that? Maybe get some scopes on them, we gotta stay away, can't let them know we know.” He stuffed the photos into the folder and copied her files to his tablet. “So, anything else?”

“Yes Commander, I’ve got something.” One of the other agents at the table leaned forward and passed a few papers to McCree.

“I told y’all to stop, please.” Jesse started skimming the pages and froze, face going pale. “This can't be happening to someone else.”

The Agent cleared his throat then started talking. “Mrs Lacroix is missing. She went missing a few days ago. We aren’t sure where she is, or even who took her. But we believe it’s a safe assumption to say it was Talon. Mr Lacroix is aware and has some of his own people working with us to try and find her. He said he wanted to keep this private. He started looking into it before notifying you. He knew you and Jack were…preoccupied.”

“_Damnit_. It would be them.” He shoved the papers into the folder with the rest. “Haven’t they taken enough?” McCree stood up and snatched the folder up, then stormed out of the room, leaving everyone stunned. He took off down the hallways towards Jack’s office, the echo of his boots deafeningly loud and speeding up as he tried to run away from it all. A few tears made his vision swim, he squinted them away, frustration bubbling to the surface. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Ana was sitting in the chair across from Morrison. The man looked dead. His eyes had lost their light since that day, and so had Jesse’s. The bags under his eyes here darker, heavier, he was the embodiment of exhaustion. The fake funeral for Gabriel was her last glimpse of his brightness before it burnt out completely that day. “Jack. You need to take a break. Please.”

“You know I need to keep myself distracted.” He looked at her, then back down at the papers. “Jesse still blames himself for it you know. But he couldn’t have done anything. I wish he'd stop, it kills me."

She reached out and plucked the pen from his hand. “Keep telling him he isn’t. And you both need a break. Cry. Grieve. Take a few days to stop pushing it all away. We both know not every soldier comes back, no matter how hard you and I try to make sure everyone does. All three of us have fought fate and won too many times.” She reached over the desk to grab his empty shaking hand. “Don’t make me get Wilhelm to carry you two out of the building.” She watched as the man reached for another pen with his other hand, then snatched it away and stared him down. She kept hoping for the light to return. But it didn’t. And she’d begun to fear it might never return. “You have to keep telling him it wasn’t his fault. None of us knew what that she-devil had planned."

“I do. But I don’t think he wants to believe it. He just keeps torturing himself over it. He has nightmares some nights.” Jack stared at the papers, the words unreadable and meaningless now. “I don’t know how to help him. He's started trying to drink them away."

Ana looked down, jumping to the papers on his desk, then up at the man. “Have you considered that he might ...not come back?”

Jack snapped up to stare at her, his free hand balling into a fist. “Do not. Say that.” A tear dropped onto the papers, leaving a wet spot that bled the ink. “We couldn’t handle that. Please Ana. We’ll find him.”

“I’m sorry Jack, but we have to think about it and you know it. I’ve heard McCree’s been--”

The door to Jack’s office slid opened and Jesse stormed in, breaths heaving. “I can’t do this anymore Jack. Talon has taken Gérard’s wife. But I think we’ve got a lead.” His words were breaking as he gasped for air. Jack rushed to hold the man and started whispering in his ear. “It's my fault he's gone. I’ve got to get him back to you.”

Ana watched them silently. She knew they’d been having trouble, but she didn’t expect ...this from the younger man. She noticed he was holding a folder, crushing it in his grip against Jack’s back.

“Ana, could you…?” Jack’s gaze was dead. She could see they’d need some time.

She nodded and stood, moving towards the door. “We’re here if you need to talk. And Jesse, you couldn’t have done anything.”

Jack got Jesse to the empty seat and helped him sit down. Noticing the papers, he slowly worked them out of McCree’s death grip. Opening the folder, he began spreading everything out, trying to flatten some edges. Looking at the photos, Jack held them up.

“That’s the Talon base Tess found. It’s the first we’ve got the location of.”

Jack looked at him, a sliver of hope edging into his eyes. “Do you think he could be there?”

“I don’t know.” Jesse was shaking his head, “We can hope. That’s all we can do.” He took the photos and spread them out. They'd taken multiple angles of the base. “I’m gonna work with the team to get us info. I’m gonna try to talk to Sombra again. She knows something about all of this."

\----------

The door to the cell groaned open. “Good morning Reyes. Follow me.” The lights never turned off, so was it really morning? He hadn’t seen her in what felt like two days since the last tests she ran. Hopefully it wouldn't be injections today. They reminded him of SEP and the pain was worse when starving. She turned around and started walking, knowing the man, or what was left of him, would follow her. What else would he do? What could he do? This was it for him now. This was all he had left. Jack and Jesse weren’t coming to get him. They just have given up. At first he hoped they’d find him, but Moira constantly told him they weren’t close or even trying according to Sombra. He tried to ignore her for so long, but he began to believe it. He had nothing left.

_ Would they really give up? _

They weren’t here. They hadn’t rescued him. They’d left him.

_ They wouldn’t do that. _

But they had. He tried to stay positive, but it was running out. They had each other, they didn’t need him anyways. He was just dead weight in the relationship anyways. He was only good for killing. That's all he'd ever been good at. He helped make Blackwatch to protect Jack from making the hard decisions. And look where that got him.

_ She's wrong. _

She's right. Talon is all he has now. And even they hate him. They just want to use him. But no one hated him more than himself.

He followed her down the brightly lit, sterile hallway to the lab, the white tile making it easy to clean. He went directly into the glass chamber in the centre of the lab like he had every time before. He hadn’t eaten anything in a few weeks he’d guess. He was starving, his body was screaming at him to just _ consume_. He had no concept of time or how long he'd last like this. He knew Moira had been lying since the first day on the amount of time that had been passing. Sometimes she’d come multiple times back to back, right when he fell asleep, and other times he’d be left alone for what felt like days just to be told a day had passed. He never saw anyone else, just her, the white hallway with heavy metal doors, and the lab.

“It’s been a month and you’re still fine. Interesting.”

“I wouldn’t say _fine _O’Deorain. I’m fucking starving. Have been.” His body rippled at the mere thought of eating.

“That was the point.” She took a few steps around the chamber and gave a grin. “Today's your lucky day, you'll get a feast.” She looked off to the side of the lab where another door opened. Motioning with her head, a Talon trooper walked to the door of the chamber.

“I’m not going to…_ eat _…him.”

“Oh but you will. Or you'll continue to starve. Your choice.” The door slid open and the man shuffled into the chamber, eyes glazed and blank. “Now. Kill him _ Reaper_.”

“I’m not…that’s.” The man walking into the room was setting him on edge. His body was betraying him, demanding he consume the life in front of him. He walked a little closer to the man and stopped. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s body broke down as he clouded around the man and drained him. Seconds later he pulled away and reformed a somewhat stable human form. The husk of a man fell to the ground. Gabriel was still hungry. “I need more. _ Please_.”

“Later.” She turned from the glass, leaving the dead man in the chamber. “I want you to push yourself. Reshape your body. Push it to its limits. Rip their souls out. You’re the Reaper now. Embrace it.”

He’d just killed a man and felt nothing but relief. And he was still hungry. He needed more. He’d never have enough. So he complied. What else could he do?

Focusing for a few moments, he began reaching out. He thought of a hand and created one, a solid hand of inky black, stretching out from his arm. Reaching the dead man’s body, he grabbed the shirt and pushed the body to the side.

“That's new.”

She broke his concentration and the hand evaporated, absorbing back into his body. “What’s wrong?”

“You’ve never done that before. I want to see more. Continue.” She looked towards the door and another Talon trooper walked up to the chamber door. He looked exactly the same as the first one.

When the chamber opened, Gabriel reached out with his new inky hand and yanked the man into his body, feasting on his life-force, draining him in the blink of an eye. As the shriveled body hit the ground, Gabriel let out an almost orgasmic moan. "_More. Now_.”

“Not until I see something else.”

The wraith began changing his body, pushing the limits. He began to feel her messing with the nanites, influencing his body, little by little. He noticed his eyes were changing in the reflection from the glass cage. Blood red and glowing inside the now black sclera. Like a creature out of an old horror story. His teeth seemed to be slightly more pointed and sharp.

She was right. He was a monster. And being one was how he’d be fed. He focused on his eyes, feeling more of them across his face, felt his teeth multiplying, becoming sharper and needle-like, filling his mouth.

He was given another identical man. Snatching him up was easy, but the draining was easier. Another added to the pile.

“More.” Fascination weighed heavy in her voice.

Gabriel made himself grow larger, becoming a cloud of all consuming black. He reached out as another man was let into the room, his hands had grown, becoming elongated and clawed, dripping blood on the floor. He started tearing the man’s clothing off, slicing into his flesh as he devoured the man's life before his blood could even hit the ground.

He snapped his head to look around at Moira, multiple sets of burning eyes and vicious mouths striking fear into her heart. His voice had changed, modulated and deeper as he roared, “_More_!”

“No.” 

Gabriel smashed against the glass, it was barely holding him now. He clawed at it, leaving deep gashes in the thick glass. He could smell her fear, heard it in her voice. He started bashing himself against the cut glass repeatedly, hearing it start to crack at the edges. "Look at what you've done. I want _ you_!" He solidified himself into a hulking humanoid form, then reared back and slammed his whole mass against the weakened glass, seeing the small webs grow as it gave in.

"Stop!" Moira voice shook as she stood and grabbed her tablet. Rushing to the chamber door, she opened it. Gabriel rushed at her, trying to get her. She touched her tablet and he froze, his body vibrating with anger at how close he was to his prey. “Back to your room.” She forced him back to his smaller human-like state, his body decaying and regenerating more as more anger coursed through him. Multiple eyes and mouths started to form and dissolve across his entire body, his body was forgetting what it was supposed to look like. "You won't be seeing me for a while. I hope you're ready to starve again."

"Fuck. You." She turned and forced the man to follow. Locking him in his cell, she heard him scratching and beating against the walls trying to break out as he yelled for more to eat. 

She’d have to talk to Akande about repairs and getting more reinforcement in the lab for him. Gabriel would be made into a controllable weapon, even if she had to break him entirely. He was too strong for her initial brainwashing process she'd tried, but he’d given up hope for rescue from his husband and their cowboy. She just needed to strip everything else away.

Now she needed to check in on the others.

######

The hacker was sitting in her room at the Talon base, moving holo-screens around. She started to pull up camera feeds from earlier today. She’d been watching Gabriel everywhere he was taken. She knew being locked in his cell was driving him crazy. And when she saw what the scientist was doing to him, she felt terrible. Sombra had begun keeping backups of Moira’s notes, trying to figure out what was being done to the man, besides the torture and starvation.

Every morning she saw the message Jesse McCree sent her after Reyes arrived. Every morning she wanted to reply but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had started watching the Strike Commander and Jesse. The pain she saw in them killed her. They loved Gabriel so much, and he loved them. They’d spent every day since trying to find him. And she'd been doing her best to stop them.

The video of the lab started up. She heard the man almost breaking, not wanting to kill the man offered to him.

She couldn’t watch or listen to the lab footage after the second body. Watching it was uncomfortable for her, but hearing him ask for more killed her. Turning away and muting it, she began reading Moira’s updated notes on the man’s condition. The scientist had begun taking a more ‘hands-on’ approach to changes, forcing Gabriel’s body to change into what he was becoming. She glanced over every now and then, wishing the end would come sooner. When she saw them leaving the lab she switched to the camera in his cell. She could see Gabriel growing in size, he was clawing and ramming himself against the door, trying to get out. She heard him begging for more to eat. Begging to be let out. This was too far.

Sombra watched as O’Deorain went into the next room and talked to Amélie, or _ Widowmaker _ as the scientist had named her, in hushed tones. She didn’t know how long the woman had been here, the lady was sleeping when she got back from helping a company steal some data from a rival. The numerous cables connecting her brain to machines was disturbing. The woman’s blank stare as she nodded. Her slow movements as she followed commands. Moira's notes on her were hard to understand sometimes, but the results were clear enough.

The ends justify the means for Moira. She is the monster inside these walls. For everything good she’d done, there was something terrible waiting in the shadows.

One holo-screen off to the side dinged in her ear. A new message._ Jesse McCree _. There was an image attached to it.

**Is this where Gabriel is being held?**

She froze. The image was of a printed photo of the base. It was taken close to the gates too. How'd he get this?

**I know you can read this.**

Seconds later, another ding.

**Answer me.**

She’d worked hard to keep everything hidden for Talon across the net. This place was nothing but trees and snow on a mountainside on the world's maps. She kept a wide net of interference around the base. She brought the holo-screen to sit in front of her. She tapped her fingers together, hands shaking as she debated what to send. Finally, she reached out to start typing on the digital keys.

** _You know I can’t tell you that cowboy._ **

**I’ll take that as a yes.**


	2. Happy Birthday, Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed. Jesse wants to celebrate Jack's birthday.
> 
> Gabriel hears something he wasn't prepared for.
> 
> Sombra feels regret and makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted the first chapter, then immediately fell down my usual Vampyr hole. So I feel bad for not posting a chapter, but I wrote a whole Vampyr story in the time since the first chapter. I think I might post it since it's finished.
> 
> Gabriel is going through it and it hurts to see. Jack and Jesse have growing hope. Just know I'm a sappy sappy man so I'm excited to see them getting back together.

“_J__ackie._”

A wet feeling on his chest and nipple. Then a soft graze of teeth that really got his attention.

“_C’mon, wake up._”

Opening his eyes, he looked down and watched as Jesse gave him a grin.

“You slept in today.”

“I did?”

“Yea. Got Athena to turn off the alarms. You’ve only got one call today in a few hours your assistants couldn't get rescheduled.” Jesse moved up, positioning himself over Jack, and kissed him, rubbing his morning erection against his thigh. He bent down to Jack’s ear and whispered. “Happy Birthday Jackie.”

Jack turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was a couple hours after he normally woke up, and it was his birthday. He’d forgotten about it completely. Normally there’s endless meetings about a big PR party that told him how close it was. But there weren’t any the past week or two. “I forgot.”

“I can tell.” He turned Jack’s head back and kissed him, deeper this time. “I have one request for your birthday.”

“What’s that?” Morrison was breathless. The past few months him and Jesse had been doing better. Gabriel was still their biggest worry, they missed him. But Jesse had been making plans with the Blackwatch teams and he’d stopped drinking himself to sleep on bad nights. He’d begun to accept that he wasn’t at fault, but was more determined than ever to get the man back.

“Let’s have fun.”

Jack spoke into a kiss as he ran his hands up Jesse’s back, feeling the man’s muscles roll under his touch. “Think I can do that for you.”

“_Good_.” Jesse started moving down, pressing kisses on every scar and muscle he saw as he went. Licking down and up Jack’s growing erection, he heard the tense soldier let out a deep sigh.

They didn’t have much sex the first months after Gabriel was taken, but the past few Jesse had put forth an effort to try and initiate it in some form. And Jack returned the effort in spades. They’d been doing much better, but every now and then Jack would be tense as steel and McCree knew the best stress relief for Jackie was a good fucking. He learnt it from Gabe.

Rubbing his hands on Jack’s thighs, he started licking and sucking on the head of his cock, working him in inch by inch. As he got closer to the base, he felt Jack’s hands on his head, holding him down gently. He relaxed more as the hands pulled him back, letting him breathe, then pushed him back down hard.

Fucking McCree’s throat always felt amazing. He knew what Jack liked and would always deliver on it. A few times they’d done some kinkier stuff. Jack would fuck Jesse with their toys, finishing in him just to pull out and use the come as lube for more toys. Jesse switched his nipple piercings out for rings and they’d found a small chain at a sex shop to use with them. He knew Jesse loved it when he pulled on them, whether the Cowboy was topping him or on bottom, a soft, firm pull always got a deep grunt and a hard thrust.

Jack was proud of them both, for being there for one another. At first he thought Gabriel going missing might have been the thing that drove them apart, but after helping Jesse out of his spiral, it brought them together. They started talking more, learning more about one another. Jack told Jesse all about his corn-fed life at home, and Jesse talked about Deadlock being his family. How he missed his parents but knew they were at least alright when he sent them money every couple of months.

Jesse never told his parents he’d joined Overwatch. They saw the pictures of him dressed up with Jack and Gabriel spread across the net. The theories of him being involved with the Commanders and/or sleeping his way to the top inside Overwatch itself. How he was Deadlock trash that didn’t deserve a second chance someone else should have got. They sent him a snipped message about “doing better” but still not doing “right.”

But his money was "good enough" for them to still take it. So he didn’t give a fuck what they thought about him anymore.

“_Fuck_.” Jack was holding Jesse down, feeling him swallow hard around him and gag a few times for air. He pulled McCree off, then up into a breathless kiss. “Your mouth… is so good.”

Jesse grinned against his lips, voice rough as he painted softly. “Wanna fuck me now?"

"Fuck, yeah. Let me get you—." Jack reached over to the nightstand, digging in the drawer for their lube.

Jesse reached up under his pillow and pulled it out. "Done." He leaned back, positioning himself against Jack.

Rocking his waist up, he felt his cock sliding against Jesse's ass. He ran his hands down the Cowboy's chest, pulling on his rings, and slid them around his waist to grab his ass. Squeezing hard, he knew red hand prints were going to show for awhile.

Reaching around, McCree lined Jack up and pushed down on his cock. Tilting his head back, he moaned out a soft _ fuck _ as Jack started rocking up to meet him.

"Damn Jess." He shoved up hard, watching Jesse jump up and shiver as he sank back down more, getting Jack's entire length in him.

Jesse bent down over Jack. "Stop moving. Let me." Jack nodded as Jesse put his hands on his chest, gently squeezing his pecs. He started lifting himself and pushing down, working up speed as he took all of Jack on every stroke. When he felt Jack buck up he shoved down hard and reached around to slap his thigh hard. "_Stop_. _ Moving_."

Grinning, feeling the hand print sting, he nodded. "Yes, Commander."

"You little…" McCree narrowed his eyes and grabbed Jack's jaw roughly, fingernails scratching on his morning stubble, cutting into his cheeks. Bending over to kiss him, he kept fucking himself harder. His stare pierced Jack's blue eyes. "Ya gonna listen to me today then? Do what I say?"

Jack stared back into Jesse's hard, caramel brown eyes. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Jesse slapped the thigh again, the loud snap ringing in the room.

"Yeah, _Commander_."

McCree grinned. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

Jack swallowed hard. His mouth was dry. He fucking loved when Jesse took command. He knew Jesse didn't like taking Gabe's position, but it came to him naturally whether be realised it or not, sexually and otherwise. Gabriel knew their Cowboy had potential.

McCree kept going, fucking himself on Jack. He watched as Jack slowly reached down to start stroking him, rubbing his calloused thumb over the head, smearing the pre he was leaking. Jack brought his hand to his mouth and licked a wet stripe on it then started jerking Jesse off faster.

"_Jack_."

He felt Jesse clenching and squeezing him. He knew he was close. Right on the edge. Working his hand faster, he felt Jesse start fucking into his grip, chasing his orgasm.

"Come on Jess. So close."

Jesse pushed down hard one last time and stopped, clenching hard around Jack as he came in his hand, the load spilling through his fingers. Jack started bucking up, then grabbed Jesse's waist and held him down. He shot in McCree, feeling the cowboy still clenching from his orgasm, squeezing more out of him.

"_Jesse_?" He lay still, waiting for what Jesse wanted.

"Towel on the floor. Should have a plug."

Reaching down, he grabbed the towel, feeling the weight in it. As Jesse reached around to pull Jack out, he got on his hands and knees. "_Now _, Morrison." Scrambling to move fast, he pushed the plug into Jesse, watching it stretch him wider as it sank in slowly. He loved the soft moan as it filled him. It was one Gabriel had gotten, it had a few vibration settings he loved to tease them with and use on himself.

McCree turned around and pushed Jack down onto his back. "I'll clean ya up." Jesse shuffled to the bathroom sink, cleaning the come hand off his side. Walking back into the room, he noticed Jack had his eyes closed and breathing softly. Touching the warm cloth to Jack's oversensitive cock made him jump. "Feel better now?"

"Always Jess. Thank you." He waited and watched as McCree cleaned his come hand off. Grabbing his chin with it, he pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. "I love you."

Jesse touched their foreheads together. "Love you too." He pressed a light kiss on Jack's nose. "Now, let's get a shower and I'll cook you a birthday breakfast. Whatcha want?"

"Can't I just have you again?"

"Hmmm. As good as that sounds." He had rolled off the bed and turned the shower on. He walked back to the room, staring at Jack sitting on the edge of the bed. "You'll get me later handsome. Promise."

——————

Jack was sitting at his desk. He was still full from Jesse's breakfast. The man ended up making a spread. A few pancakes and bacon strips ended up burnt because he kept distracting McCree.

He opened his schedule to waste some time, waiting for his call. Everything for today and tomorrow was cleared. Tonight was a small party for just the Overwatch team. Tomorrow was the large public party.

He wasn't sure how he'd feel going. He knew the reporters would ask him and Jesse, and everyone, how they'd been doing since Gabriel's "death."

Opening his inbox, he saw messages from his assistants and secretary. They were all updates about his party. What time, place, and day. Then another message from Ana. She'd gotten him and Jesse suits tailored from their favourite place. They were black, subdued numbers; something Gabriel would love to see them in. Jack knew he'd want to fuck them both in them.

The call he'd been waiting for rang. He picked it up, putting on his Strike Commander façade as he talked politics and money with some European leaders. Everything was boring, he didn't care. He was exhausted.

A gentle knock came from the door. He looked at his camera feed. Jesse. He opened the door from his desk and watched as McCree quietly sauntered his way into the office.

Jesse mouthed "lock the door", then reached down to his belt, wiggling out of his tight jeans, leaving everything on the floor.

Staring wide-eyed, Jack shook his head. He'd stopped listening to what the world leaders on the phone were talking about. He picked up they were bickering amongst themselves about money being spent on something one of them didn’t care for. He didn't care either way at all anymore.

Jesse reached over and muted their side. Jack just watched as Jesse moved behind him and rolled his chair back. He felt the man's breath on his ear. "Told ya you'd be gettin' me later.”

Jack felt a hard huff against his ear. He watched as the plug was placed on his desk with one of Gabe's endless packets of emergency lube.

“Pants off. _Now_, Boy Scout.”

——————

Jack had given a short speech at his party. He blew out endless candles on an obscenely large cake as he smiled and waved for the cameras. Accepted gifts he didn't want.

He just wanted to hold Jesse's hand. But the cowboy, his bodyguard, was always a few steps behind him instead, shadowing him or directing people away.

When they sat at their table, McCree reached under the table and finally grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard. They sat and ate in silence. Listening to Ana, Reinhardt, Pharah, Torbjörn, and Angela all talking to one another about upcoming plans. They wished Jack a happy birthday, and he knew they meant it, but it felt empty. It didn't have Gabriel's deep grumbling accompanying it in his ear or his façade of not caring being broken for once.

He leaned over to Jesse's ear. "Come to the room with me."

McCree nodded.

"Jesse and I are gonna turn in."

"You're leaving? Your own birthday party?" Pharah sounded surprised. She hadn't been around HQ much, Ana didn't want her bothering Morrison or McCree, they were stressed enough and she didn't want her daughter pestering them over Gabriel, even if they said they loved being around her.

"It's not for me Pharah. It's for the press. I don't want to be here for the cameras anymore." Jack stood and wished them all a goodnight, then waited on McCree to finish his drink and stand. "Let's go."

Jack took off his clothes, leaving just his shirt on and unbuttoned. He sat on the bed, resting his head in his hands. Jesse stood by the door.

"The number of times they asked all of y’all about Gabe… how do you deal with this?"

"It's exhausting. The same questions. Over and over. The answers don't matter. They just want to see me hurting and sad." He looked up at Jesse. "Come here. You're not my bodyguard anymore. I want to touch you.”

Jesse started undressing, dropping everything on the floor as he crossed the room. Jack shifted on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He spread his legs and patted between them. “Come here. How are _ you_, Jesse? I know it has to be hard being ignored when you’re hurting too.”

“I’m… I miss him ya know. He’d know what to do right now. Know how to get Amélie back. He would have made today better for you, been able to hold you close.” Jesse’s hands were shaking softly. Jack reached around and held them, squeezing them hard and lacing their fingers together.

“You’ve got it. You’re our _ Vaquero _. You’re a better man than you think you are." He pulled Jesse against his chest, then kissed his cheek. "When you were gone on missions without him, he always told me you were too bullheaded to give up or die, that you'd always come back and fight for us." They sat there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying one another's company.

"I'm sure we've found him though. I'll get 'em back for us."

Jack nodded on his shoulder, "I know you will love, know you will." He slipped a hand out of McCree’s and slid it down his back. Pushing his fingers against the plug still in Jesse, he whispered against his ear, “You’ve kept this in all day?” He felt Jesse push down against his fingers.

“Yea, wanted to be ready whenever.” Jesse lowered his voice, “Love it tho, keeps me on edge.”

Jack kissed his temple, pressing the button on the base of the plug. He felt McCree jump as it turned on inside him. “Wanna hear my wish?”

“It won't come true if you tell me.” McCree felt a finger push in beside the plug. Jack started pulling, slowly working it out. He felt it slip out, then two fingers push in, curling and hitting him just right. 

“It already did when you joined Gabriel and me in this.” Jack kissed his neck, sucking a deep mark right above his shirt neckline. “I've got you here. You're gonna find Gabriel. We'll be all together again.” He moved up to his cheek, planting kisses down his scruffy jaw until McCree turned to meet his lips. Jack pushed another finger in and scissored them, swallowing the moans from Jesse. He pulled him tighter against his chest, trying to get as much contact as he could. “You took me enough today. I want you to fuck me. Can you do that?"

Jesse nodded, "Anything for you Jackie."

"God, you remind me of him when you're like this." Jack pulled his fingers out and grabbed the plug. Pushing Jesse onto all fours in front of him, he pushed the vibrating plug back in. "Don't turn it off." Getting up, Jack went to the bathroom and started digging around in the drawers and cabinets. "How do they not—."

"Jacket pocket."

Jack walked back into the main room and froze when he saw Jesse. The man was on his back, legs spread wide, cock hard and leaking against his stomach, making his tanned stomach shine. He was pushing against the plug as he upped the vibration on it. "Don't finish before you fuck me." McCree gave a slow nod. Remembering he said the jacket, he scanned the floor. Picking both up, he dug in the pockets and felt the foil packets crinkle against his hand. Pulling them out, he noticed it was a couple more than they'd usually needed.

Jesse apparently had plans for tonight.

Dropping the jackets, he tossed the packets on the bed beside the pillows. Getting in on his knees, he straddled Jesse's head, his ass against the man's face. He felt a tongue, then hands pulling his ass apart. Jesse's beard rubbed him as the tongue found his hole and licked over slowly before pushing in. Letting out a groan, he felt Jesse humming under him, shoving more of his tongue in. When he'd pull out, Jack would feel it tease his ring, before shoving back in. "Damn Jess, you like it?" There was a long hum before the tongue pushed in deeper and harder, making Jack jump. Jesse had wrapped his arms over his lap and was pulling down, keeping his ass on his face, working his tongue in and out hard, getting him slick and ready.

McCree suddenly stopped, startling Jack. "Can I fuck you now?"

"How ever you want babe." He leaned forward, feeling Jesse move under him.

"Back."

Jack got on his back. McCree was rubbing his thighs as he pushed them back. "Hurry up." He watched the cowboy reach behind himself for a second, then a louder buzz filled the room.

Lining himself up, he pushed in. The head slipped in fast, stealing Jack's breath for a moment. He felt the rest of Jesse fill him. He could almost feel the vibrator when he reached down to touch McCree's thigh, could feel how hard it was buzzing inside him. Jesse started fucking him, moving slow at first before leaning down and going harder and deeper. Jack's wrapped his legs over him, then his arms as he let McCree take over.

"I'm—I'm about…." McCree was thrusting hard and deep, trying to get Jack off before he did. But he wasn't going to be able to keep going with the vibrator pressing against his prostate every time he moved. He pushed in deep and locked up, his whole body tensed. "_Fuck_." He rocked once, then bit down on Jack's shoulder as he came harder than he had any time today. After a few minutes, he was still hard because of the vibrator, and slowly started pulling out of Jack. His gaze was fixed on his teeth marks on Jack's collarbone. He was drained emotionally and physically.

Jack reached down and pushed a few fingers into himself, feeling Jesse leak out of him. He pulled out and started jerking himself off, slow strokes as he watched Jesse come back to reality. "Hey, Jess, blow me?"

Nodding furiously, he dropped down and pulled Morrison's hand off, taking Jack in his mouth. He could taste himself and Jack as he took him to the back of his throat in a quick swallow. He worked quickly, wanting to get Jack off. When Jack held him down for longer than the usual couple of seconds, he knew he had him close and pushed more.

"_Jesse_."

The hands on his head held him down. He felt the cock pulse in his mouth, a loud grunt from Jack and then he was swallowing, taking everything. As he was swallowing, Jack started running his fingers through his hair, brushing it back, touching his face.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that right?" He pulled Jesse off him and kissed him. Jack pushed Jesse to lay down, then reached down to his ass and turned the vibrator off, slowly pulling it out."You need to rest, you did too much for me today." He pulled Jesse close, resting the Cowboy's head on his chest. "You deserve a better life than me and Gabe."

McCree shook his head, he hated when Jack started this. "Shut up, Jack. I'm right where I want to be. We're only missing him." He pressed a kiss to man's pec.

"Happy Birthday Jack. I love you."

* * *

The lights had been off since he was put in his cell after trying to attack Moira. He had no idea how long it had been, but he was starving. Had been for awhile. The silence was driving him mad.

He'd guess it had been around three or so months. The starvation was painful. He wasn't even sure he had a _ body _ anymore. He couldn't see his hand directly in front of his face. Couldn't feel anything. When he tried to speak to himself to break the deafening silence, his voice was wrong. He'd forgotten his own voice.

He was decaying. Had been in this room. He knew if he could see, he wouldn't know what he was.

There were a few footsteps in the hallway. He'd stopped having hopes someone would open the door after the first… week?

But he noticed these were coming closer than usual.

Then they stopped right outside the door.

A few moments of silence. Then a beep.

Searing white light burned his eyes as the room was lit up. He rubbed his eyes, covering them and squinting at the floor. Whoever opened the door didn't speak until he looked in their direction. He saw his black smoke had pooled, covering the floor.

"Come now, Reaper."

He went to speak, failing the first time. On the second his voice was worse than he remembered. Like a corpse talking. "That's not my name."

"It is now. You're a Talon asset. You've been assigned a mission." She took two steps back. "Follow me." A glimpse over her shoulder with her red eye. "Or I'll make you."

Gabriel stood then almost fell, catching himself on the door frame as his legs buckled. "I can barely move. How long has it been?"

He looked down. Saw more bone through flesh than he liked. Felt his muscles building then tearing, his flesh healing and decaying into smoke all over what was left of his body. 

Moira ignored the question, waiting on the struggling man to follow her.

"Answer me!" He took a few more unsteady steps, legs buckling under him again. When his hands and knees hit the tile they dissolved under his weight as his elbows slammed into the tiles.

"They're waiting on you."

"Then help me."

"You need to learn to control yourself." She turned around and finally looked at him. Looked him in his eyes, seeing the anger burning behind them. "Now hurry. They're waiting."

Focusing, he tried to pull himself together. The black aura around him ebbed and pulled closer as his body grew a little more stable. He stood and took a step. And then another. He saw less bone as his flesh rebuilt itself and stayed for once.

"This way." She took off walking, listening to the heavy steps following behind her. 

——————

The flight was quiet. He had no idea where they were going or what they were doing. O'Deorain ordered him to sit away from everyone else. She sat across from him, staring at her tablet.

She'd given him a black outfit to match the rest of the Talon troops. The cuffs on his wrists and ankles were the only real difference. They seemed to keep him locked into his human form, anytime he tried to morph something his body just didn't respond. The mask that he was wearing changed his voice enough to hide his identity.

He tried talking to some of the Talon troopers. They all ignored him, not even willing to acknowledge his presence. But one, a new recruit he'd guess, almost spoke until she got silenced by a glare from O'Deorain.

He looked at Moira after a few more minutes of deathly silence. "Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does. What do you want me for?"

"I want you to kill. There will be plenty of people for you to drain. That’s all we need you for."

He felt the blood drain from his face. He knew he would devolve into the creature he'd become when locked in her glass cell.

"I'd rather not."

"Well then, it's a good thing you don't have a choice about it."

He looked down at the floor, balling his hands into fists and undoing them. He wanted to fucking punch her. She deserved it. Moira shifted in her seat across from him, clearing her throat.

"Akande and the Council spent a large sum of money to get you Reaper. You weren't the initial target, but you offered much better results. So I took you instead."

He stared her down through the facemask. He'd kill her here and now if he could. They wanted to take Morrison. Jack kept everything together. Overwatch wouldn't survive without him. He and Jesse wouldn't have been able to keep going without him.

Jack was the Golden Boy personality with the all-American charm that made people follow him, even if the plan was shit. Which he'd experienced too many times in the field with his reckless behaviour.

"They aren't coming you know. They've stopped looking for you." She cleared her throat whilst looking at her tablet. "Based on what some of our eyes caught, they aren't worried about you at all." She leaned closer, turning her tablet around for him to look at.

Jesse and Morrison were having sex. Another clip had them talking, McCree's head on Jack's chest. There wasn't any audio. He tried to read their lips but couldn't get anything other than 'shut up' from Jesse. There various photos of them. One was them walking down a hall together, kissing each other against the walls. It was Overwatch walls. Others were them during and post sex, sleeping in one another’s embrace.

She leaned back, closing everything.

Reaper growled, animalistic and angry. "Where did you get that?"

No answer.

"When?"

No answer again.

He yelled, his anger barely filtered out by the voice changer. "_Answer me dammit_!"

The corner of her lip lifted. Moira looked at Reaper with a smirk. "They don't have nearly as much trouble with you gone. Your little Cowboy took your position." She leaned closer. "He took your husband. Then he stopped looking for you. Just like we told him to. Blackwatch has been ours for some time."

"Fuck. You."

"Do you know how easy it was for him to make you fall_ in love _ with him? Make Morrison _ love _ him too. He enjoyed it you know, using you two. Wrapping you around his finger. The rescued puppy turned into a puppet. You were ours before you knew we were coming.”

She leaned back, busy with her tablet again. Stone faced. Ignoring him.

Gabriel's mind was running in circles. Could McCree really be with Talon? He hated Moira the moment he met her, knew she was nothing but trouble. He was Deadlock, had been since he was young, he knew trouble when he saw it. But maybe someone got ahold of him. Extorted cooperation out of him. Threatened his parents maybe.

He didn't want to believe they'd stopped looking for him. But he couldn't cling to the hope they'd save him forever.

Reaper was silent. His mind kept spiralling, cycling between Moira being right and wrong. He believed Jesse loved him, _ believed it _. But he didn't know how far Talon roots went. If they got Moira in, they could probably plant agents anywhere. They bombed Rome right under Lacroix's watch.

Maybe she was right. Deadlock had the data on Moira. He'd found her through it. That's where it all started. He thought Jesse was a natural talent, but maybe Talon had enhanced him.

Jesse just fucked them for Talon. He and Jack were being used.

——————

The dropship rumbled and everyone started shuffling around. The pilot's voice came through the overhead. "Touch down in two."

As they landed and the baydoor opened, Moira stood. "You're going in first. We're here to clean up." She pressed a button on her tablet and the cuffs beeped. Reaching down, she pulled them off his wrists and ankles.

"Where are we?"

"You've got a job to do." She walked down the ramp, turning around to watch him. "Come here."

Reaper nodded once, then joined her. They were on the roof of a building. It had a landing pad. The night sky was clear, a full moon beaming down on the world. If he looked closely he could still see the moonbase Winston grew up on.

"There should just be security guards. You need to plug this into the main data centre." 

She pulled out a device and handed it over. It was a small drive.

"Where is it?"

There was a crackling in his helmet, then a cheery voice. "I can help you with that _ hombre_."

"Sombra?"

"_Si_."

"No." Reaper started walking towards the only door on the roof. "Leave me alone." He melted into smoke, slipping under the door. Reforming, he stalked down the hallway, coming to some stairs. Looking over the railing he counted at least fifteen flights of stairs.

Sombra's now grating voice chirped again. "Don't you dare jump Reaper. That's not enough to kill you anyway."

“I don’t care.” Rolling his shoulders, he threw his legs over the handrail, then stepped off. Plummeting down for the first ten storeys, he turned to mist, slowing his descent. Reforming his body from the feet up. He changed his outfit into his Reaper costume he preferred over the Talon getup.

He figured he might as well embrace the name.

"See! I'm fine." He summoned a shotgun, the grip in his hand comforting. "Since you won't shut up, where do I go?"

"Turn around. There's a door. The servers are that way."

He saw the door in question. It had an electronic lock.

"I can hack it. Give me—"

Lifting his shotgun, he blew a hole in the door by the lock, then kicked it off its hinges. "Too slow."

"Now all the alarms are going off! You—!"

"Where do I go?" He started stalking down the hallway. He heard security guards moving above him inside the building. Some in another stairwell yelling to one another. A lift dinged in the distance as doors opened.

"First door on your left."

Seeing it, he noticed it was locked too. Right as he was about to pull the trigger, the red light turned green on the lock.

"There! No more shooting and kicking doors." Sombra sighed heavily. "Why didn't you just smoke through the doors?"

He could tell by her tone she'd be massaging her temples like Jack did sometimes. "Not as fun." He pulled the trigger blowing a hole through the door at its handle. Kicking it down, he stomped in.

"¡_No te soporto_!"

This room was filled with glass walls dividing off sections. He saw rows and rows of servers, then a single screen with a keyboard on a wall at the back of the room. "Which one?"

"I don't know Reaper, how about the one they're all connected to?"

"So the screen in the back?"

"Yes. The screen in the back."

Heavy footsteps pounded down the hall, stopping behind him at the door.

"See. That wasn't hard was it?" He turned around to face the human guards. They had their guns drawn and trained on Reaper's chest.

"STOP MOVING! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

"Or what?" Reaper looked between them. His body was screaming for him to consume them. He was starving. He needed to eat. He absorbed his gun, the black mist spiralling up his arm before sinking into his flesh. He took a step towards them.

"We'll shoot!"

"Do it. That makes this easier."

The clicks of safeties being turned off. Triggers were pulled when he took another step. Some shots ripped through him whilst others embedded into his chest and stomach.

"Thank you." He rushed forward, his body exploding out into a cloud of black mist that surrounded them. As a body was drained of life, he formed hands and shoved them against the wall. A few tried to run away, but tendrils of shadow hooked their ankles or necks and pulled them back into the cloud. A few minutes later he had a pile of shrivelled cadavers, faces in various states of terror. "There we go. No more interruptions."

He turned around and started walking towards the screen. A gun forming in his hand left hand, he shot the glass walls dividing off the small rooms as he walked forward, boots crunching on glass.

"Do you have to shoot everything?"

Plugging the small drive into a port on the screen, he leaned on the wall beside it. "It's easier than going around."

"Stay there. I'll tell you when you can remove it."

"Was planning on it." He absorbed his gun again, reaching down and touching the compartments on his outfit. Some of the canisters strapped on his thighs and waist used to hold extra flashbangs for Jes—_ McCree _ Others had extra ammo for them along with field essentials like hand wipes and lube. He couldn’t get anything from O’Deorain earlier, but Sombra seemed more willing to talk. “Sombra?”

“What is it, _ Gabriel_?”

He grunted roughly. Only Jack and Jesse said it like that. “Where did you get those videos of Morrison and McCree?”

“His Birthday party. Earlier tonight.”

Reaper tensed. Something was wrong about it all. “_Birthday_! Who’s Birthday!?”

“The Strike Commander’s.”

He turned and punched the screen on the wall, shattering it and crunching the brick wall behind it. A gun was in his hand the next second. He turned and shot some of the server stacks, emptying his clip. They sparked and fell over, plastic, metal, and glass scattering all over the floor.

“Stop shooting shit!”

Steps pounded from the hallway. He stalked towards the door, body dripping black mist as it started to fall apart at the seams. He was fucking furious. Now he knew why Moira wouldn’t tell him. It had been almost a year since she betrayed him and Blackwatch. He was missing Jack’s Birthday.

Walking into the hall, he saw a line of cops running towards him. Wraithing towards them, he ignored their commands, shooting the first through his chest. The shot blew out of his back, leaving a hole before he was a husk. Reaper’s nanites drained the man as he fell to the ground. He started ripping through the police, shooting and draining them as he devoured and clawed his way through them.

He was seething, growling through his teeth. “Where was the party?”

Sombra was yelling in his ear now. “Stop Gabriel. They won’t let you go.”

“I don’t give a fuck! Where. Was. It?”

Moira’s voice cut into his ear. “It doesn’t matter. You won’t be going anywhere.” She was standing in the doorway to the stairwell. “You’re going back into your box.” Pulling out a small container, she pressed a button on it. "Sleep well Reaper."

A loud static in his ear, then Sombra was whispering in his ear. “Check your bed.”

He was being ripped apart and sucked into the small container. He felt pure terror as he realised this was worse than just the room.

######

Sombra’s fingers floated over her keys. She knew she shouldn’t have told Gabriel where she got the videos. But she wanted him to know. When she heard Moira lying about Talon controlling Jesse, she knew she had to do something.

She helped create this. She was going to fix it.

Turning on the base camera feeds, she watched his cell. The small canister Moira had trapped him in had been left on the floor. He was alone in the dark again, and not even in his human form.

Monitoring Jesse and Jack was bothering her. She hated slipping in to delete and edit information they had here and there, but she had to make it look like she was trying to cover Talon's tracks and keep them hidden.

Apparently McCree noticed something and went physical with paper and pens. McCree was smart as hell and he knew he was being watched. No one but Morrison and Reyes gave him the credit he deserves.

Gabriel’s smoke started pouring out of the small canister. She watched as he reformed himself and threw the small mattress against the wall. Grabbing the small tablet she’d hidden, she watched as he started reading the note. Sombra saw a tear streak down his face. She hoped he believed her.

Pulling up her messages with the Blackwatch Commander, she slowly typed out a new message and added some blueprints.

_ This is the Talon base where he’s being held. I want to help you break him out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. I have it planned out now and I hope y'all enjoy where I take it. Also hope y'all like monster!Gabriel because that's what I fucking love and I want more of it.


	3. The Breakouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this, but I've been posting my [Vampyr fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489237/chapters/53738428) (if you've never heard of the game, it's totally worth a play. I absolutely love it) and if you're possibly into Vampires and humans and such, maybe you'd like to read it too.

McCree had spent the past couple months reading and rereading Sombra's message everyday. She told him that's where Gabriel was being kept. And she wanted to help break him out.

But he knew it was a trap. Talon wanted Overwatch to rush in and get caught. It would ruin the organisations already fragile reputation and footing in the world. Jesse knew the risks of what he wanted to do. But he was getting Gabriel back, Overwatch be damned.

Jesse asked Morrison to join him today in the Blackwatch meeting room. He was talking with the rest of his small team to finalise their plan to get into the Talon base. Tess and the rest of the team were all surprised when the Strike Commander sat down.

Jack just sat there silently listening to them all talk. They reminded him of Gabriel in SEP running over the plan again and again with their small squad before he ran in and threw the plan out the window.

“So. This is obviously a trap.” Tess said for maybe the twentieth time this meeting.

“I know.” McCree nodded as he shuffled a few papers around. He was looking over the the drawn plans they had pieced together of the base. Their eyes had gathered a general idea of what the base looked like. There were some bunkrooms for the Talon troops and a few doors that had more security in the centre. One person believed they saw O’Deorain enter one of the secured doors so they felt it was safe to assume that was where the research labs were. “But we’re still doing it. We need to get to the labs.”

Jack cleared his throat, drawing attention. “That’s in the centre of the base. Impossible to get there without being seen.”

“Doesn’ matter Morrison. That’s gotta be where he is. Nowhere else on the base has that much security.”

Tess cleared her throat. “How are you getting through the door? We can try and crack the door, but we have to do it then and there. And we won’t have time.”

“I have that part covered. We just need to get to it.”

* * *

It was cold in the mountains. Fresh snow kept falling, helping cover their tracks. They knew they were getting close when their GPS started cycling through the cardinal directions and the pathfinding kept changing. They were in heavy snow gear, moving quickly between the trees. 

“Fuck this cold. How does anyone like this?” McCree shrugged deeper into his coat.

“Better than bein’ hot Commander.” Tess was chuckling to herself as she moved paused, digging in her pockets. “This way, the others marked trees with special paint.” She put on a pair of blue-tinted goggles and turned around. “Do ya even have the jacket turned on?”

Jesse furrowed his brows. “Turned on?”

“Yea Jess.” Jack pulled McCree close and slipped a hand inside the coat, then leaned close and gave him a peck on his cheek. “They’ve got heaters babe.” He turned the switch on. “Give it a bit, you’ll feel it.”

“How come none of you told me this hours ago!? Been freezing this whole time for nothing!”

Jack tried not to laugh as he patted Jesse’s cheek. “You were arguing with Tess when we did.”

Ana was following behind them, watching their surroundings. She knew they were being watched; could feel it when the hairs on her neck stood on end. “We’re being watched. Stay close.” She got her rifle loaded and held it tight. Sensing movement in the snow behind them, she looked through her scope.

Just a few hares moving around.

The four of them stayed quiet, Tess was following the paint marks as the other three kept watch around them. Jesse’s com vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw a message. From Sombra.

_ You’re close. Be quiet. I’m hiding you on the cameras. _

He showed it to Jack. Nodding, Morrison made a few hand signs to the Captain who moved closer to read the message. She nodded in understanding and drifted behind them a little more.

Trudging through the snow was tiring. Every step took more effort as the snow continued to fall. They kept going, the eerily silent surroundings kept them on edge. Following Tess blindly was worrying McCree, he’d begun to go down a spiral, thinking maybe she was going to betray them to Talon.

Stopping suddenly, Tess crouched and motioned for them to follow.

Taking off the goggles, she moved closer to them and whispered. “Right over this hill.”

Ana creeped to the edge and peered over it, then came back. “I’ll stay here. It’s got a line of sight. I can watch you inside.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the treeline shimmer and waver for a heartbeat. Unslinging his gun, he aimed it at the treeline and watched. “Someone’s here.”

"Don't shoot please." A pair of footprints sunk into the snow beside him, then a crackle of static as a woman in a purple outfit appeared. “I am here to help, you know.”

Jesse turned to look at the woman. Tech was implanted on half her head, purple lights glowing all down her neck and arm. She had long nails on one hand. They looked dangerous. “So you’re Sombra?” 

“Ooooh, aren’t you a fast draw Jesse McCree.”

He reached over and pushed Tess’ raised gun down. “How are you going to help us?”

“I’ve left a door into the base unlocked. Once you get to the lab doors, I’ll open them for you. He’s being held in a room through the lab with _ Reaper _ on the door. Can’t miss it. Next to him is a woman I believe you've been looking for. Take her too.” Sombra looked around. “Is it only you four? I expected more.”

Ana cleared her throat. “Don’t worry about that. Tell us where the door is.”

“It’s straight ahead. You can’t miss it.” She stood up and gave them a cheeky smile and wave. A purple static whisked her away.

Tess, Jack, and Ana looked at McCree, all speaking in unison. “You trust her!?”

“Don’t got a choice.” He stood and started moving. “She’s keeping us hidden. Let’s go. Losin’ time.” He started crouch walking forward, Jack started following him a few seconds later.

Ana shook her head and got in position, folding out bipods on her rifle, she looked down her scope. Turning on her earpiece, she whispered in everyone’s ear. “The base is clear. Move in. I’ll be watching.”

* * *

Getting into the base was easy. There was a small door in the perimeter wall. Jack and Jesse walked in and hid behind a nearby building. After a few seconds static filled their ears.

"I've set off a fake alarm. Patrols are across the base checking it. Go."

They both rushed to the heavy lab doors, weaving between buildings and storage crates. When they got to the door Sombra’s voice cut in again.

"You’ll have a small window before they come for you. When you get out I’ll open the main gate. Door open in three… two… one.”

A beep, the lock’s lights turned purple and then the door opened.

The Lab was sterile, pristine and shiny. There was a hologram of Gabriel’s body on a table in the centre of the room. His body began melting, breaking down and rebuilding. Mouths and eyes started forming across the flesh, as his hands transformed into claws. There were files open on the wallscreens around the room. Jesse started skimming them, picking up some of what O’Deorain had been doing to him. “She’s been fucking with his body more.” He moved to another screen. “And starving him. For months. This is fucking torture.”

Jack walked to a door on the other side of the lab. Pressing the panel, it slid open to a hallway of doors. Walking down it, he saw the one with _ Reaper _. “He’s in here Jess.” There was a warning beside it telling no one to open the door.

McCree was still reading. He’d been getting deeper into it, seeing what was actually done to Gabriel. He walked over to the door, reading the warning sign. “Sombra—”

“Get ready. Some Talon are after you.”

The Lab door opened and troopers stormed in, shooting and yelling at them. Gabriel’s prison and the one beside it started opening. Jack clicked his mask on then slammed Jesse against the wall behind him, taking a few bullets in his legs. “Get him out. Now!” He threw a biotic field down and stepped on it, turning it on. Looking at the troops, he started shooting. He only had a few extra pulse clips so he took shots when they moved close.

McCree waited for the door to open. But what he saw inside wasn’t Gabriel.

The floor was covered in black smoke, there was no solid flesh anywhere. A tablet was laying on the floor, the screen shattered. The bed had been ripped to shreds and the walls had deep gashes. 

“C’mon Gabriel. We gotta go!” He watched as a body slowly started to form. A face looked at him, eyes glassy. They were soulless and empty.

“I’ve finally been broken huh. Lost it. You and Jack aren’t real.” Gabriel surged up, rebuilding his body from bones in seconds, muscle and flesh covering them as he stood. He yelled in Jesse’s face once he was up. “What the hell do you want with me Moira!”

“I’m real. We’re real. We’re gettin’ you—” McCree reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist with his left hand. The smoke wrapped up his arm, draining it in seconds. Jesse yelled in pain as his hand and forearm was left a black, shriveled husk. “Jack! He's—”

Morrison reached and yanked Jesse away. He stared into Gabriel’s glowing red eyes, could see him losing focus. “Reyes! Get your fucking shit together!”

The voice was Jack’s, couldn’t be anyone else’s. He saw McCree cradling his corrupted arm as a tear ran down his cheek. _He'd_ hurt him. There was gunfire and more yelling, then he was back in a blasted out building in city center, the world a wasteland around them. He was watching Morrison shakily wrap his bleeding leg as a gash over his eye bled down his face. Listened to the blonde farm boy he'd somehow fallen in love with promise to get him out. To keep him alive. That they only had each other left and this couldn't be it. Wouldn't be it.

Then it melted away and he saw Jesse again, trying to get his attention. “You’re— You’re here. For me? This is real?"

“Yes Reyes! Now get the fuck up! We have to go.”

"Move Jack. I've got it." Gabriel surged forward in a cloud, reconstituting a mostly human form when he got into the hall. He had full control again. Didn’t feel Moira’s meddling or limiting. He focused and summoned his guns. When he felt them, heavy in his hands, he rushed towards the Talon troops. In seconds he’d began taking them out, leaving husks behind as he shot and killed them. 

When they all focused on Gabriel, Jack took the chance to run to the next room. He saw Amélie cowering a corner, whispering to herself and covering her ears. The room was empty minus a bed. “McCree! It’s Amélie! She’s here!” He walked over to the small woman cowering in the corner. She was terrified. “We’ve come to get you. Gérard is waiting.”

Perking up at the name of her husband, the woman nodded and stood. “Morrison? Where am I?”

“Don’t worry. We’ve got you. Stay behind us.”

A voice, wrong yet familiar, spoke from the hall. “They’re all dead Jack. Let’s go.”

Sombra’s voice chimed in. “You’ve got a countdown boys. Move it. The front gate is opening.”

Ana was watching the base for them through her scope. She’d seen them get into the lab, then the Talon troops storm in after minutes after. When a black smoke surrounded the troopers, she watched as blackened husks fell to the ground. Then Gabriel, Jack, and Jesse ran out with Amélie behind them. McCree was cradling his arm. It was blackened like the dead troopers. More Talon was coming around behind them. “Behind you Jack. I’ll cover you.”

Taking aim, she held her breath and pulled the trigger, taking one of the men out, making the rest stumble and panic for a moment. She reloaded and took another down. As she reloaded again, she spoke out loud to Tess. “They’ll need medical care. McCree is injured. Looks like Morrison might be too. Amélie is with them.”

“Got ya Captain.”

Ana kept focused, swapping between watching the four running and the Talon troops trying to get them. She tuned Tess out as the agent started rapidly repeating the information to base.

“We’ll have a pickup soon. They just need to get to us.”

As the group got through the main gate, it started closing, cutting Talon off.

Pulling her rifle up as she stood, Ana started moving back down the hill with Tess. She heard the group coming up behind them, Jack was yelling at Jesse and Gabriel to shut up and run. They all kept moving, as fast as they could trudge through the snow. Tess held up a pole and pressed a button. The tip started flashing and let out a low beep. “ORCA will be here soon. Just gotta get to the clearin’ up there.” She pointed at a small opening in the trees.

"Won't they come after us?" Amélie questioned them. Jesse was wrapping her in his jacket.

Jack opened his and draped it over Jesse. "We'll be fine."

The sounds of the ORCA started getting louder. A few minutes later they were all on board back to Swiss HQ.

Ana was looking over Jesse's arm, "What did this to you?" She watched his eyes cut to Gabriel and back to her.

"Something in the lab. Shouldn'a touched stuff."

Morrison reached over and pulled the younger man closer to his side. "You're fine Jesse. Angela will fix it. We're fine."

Jesse pressed closer, feeling the pain, or lack thereof, spike in his arm. He tried to move his fingers but couldn't. There was a line, right below his elbow, where the black decay stopped. "He's back. That's all that matters Jack."

######

“Sombra.” Akande’s voice was sullen. Disappointed. The anger restrained. “_Why _ did you _ help _ Overwatch break two of our assets out?”

Moira was staring daggers from across the boardroom table as she sat beside Akande, drumming her nails on the glass tabletop impatiently.

“I was getting both of your _assets_ back inside Overwatch.” She spun her chair and crossed her ankles on the table edge. “How else were you planning to get your Widowmaker back to them O'Deorain? Just hand her over?”

The click of the nails stopped. The scientist tilted her head. “I know what you’re doing Sombra.”

“Do you?” Her earpiece dinged. A message. She crossed her arms on her chest. “You know they wouldn’t just take her back. They had to _ save _ her. Be the heroes they love to be. That's who Overwatch is, isn't it?"

“Why help them get Reaper?”

“He was the easy bait. McCree threw everything down to rush in when he found out about Reaper being here.”

Moira pursed her lips. “And how did he find him?”

Putting her feet on the ground, she shrugged. “Luck of the Draw?” 

Akande and O’Deorain looked at each other. He cleared his throat. “You work for me. For Talon. You’ll do as I say.”

Sombra stood up and fixed the chair. “Sure thing. Boss. Now are we done here? I've got some cleaning up to do.” Translocating into her room, she locked the door and turned on her sensors, listening for any of their spying eyes and ears, then opened the message.

_ Thank you for helping us. _

She pulled up the camera feed of the boardroom. Moira and Akande were going back and forth about her. She knew Moira could still possibly control Gabriel from afar. Pulling the data from before, She started working on finding a way to break it, or at least block it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse will finally get his prosthesis. I love McCree with it. Gabriel feels bad for what he's done. Jack's... stuck and wants them both to recover.
> 
> The Fall is coming.


	4. New Day, New Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this. There's some tied-up Gabriel sex. A sappy moment. And a new arm for Jesse. I really wish he'd get one like Sojourn tbh. A gunslinger that has guns in his arm, what a sight.

Cracking his eyes open, he noticed the room was dark except for a slow pulsing light beside him. He looked over and saw numbers and lines scrolling across the screen as it beeped softly. Reaching up to rub his eyes clear, he only felt one hand.

Panic set in. Looking over at his left arm, there was nothing below his bicep. It was wrapped in bandages.

A beeping beside him got louder. His breathing started getting heavy, the quiet stillness of the room making him uneasy.

Something was wrong. Where was his arm? 

He heard movement through the wall. The door beeped and the lights in the room turned on low 

"McCree. You're awake. That's good." Angela took a few steps towards the bed, looking him over quickly.

"My… arm?" Jesse's throat and mouth felt dry and stuffed with cotton. Making words was hard. It felt like his thoughts were moving through molasses.

The door beeped and slid open again. They both looked.

"Jess!" Jack rushed in, sitting in the chair to his right. He had days old stubble, his hair was a mess, and he had a neon red mark on his forehead from laying it down. McCree just watched as Jack gingerly took his hand off the bandage and held it tight. "Thank God you're okay." His eyes darted to the bandaged limb then back to his face.

"My arm?" He looked at Jack, tilting his head to the side. "What happened?" He hated this. He knew that he knew what happened, but he couldn't think of it. Only parts. Something happened to Gabriel. Or was it for him. Or because of him. 

Angela leaned down and spoke to Jesse in a soft tone. "You may still feel out of it. We had to give you more anesthesia. During the procedure you started to wake up and fight. You were calling out for Morrison and Reyes." She looked at Jack. "He gave one of the nurses a black eye and gave another a bruised jaw. He almost made his injury worse."

Jack shook his head as he looked at Jesse's face. "Why did he wake up?" 

"We used the same as the last time. As he went under he kept begging for you two. Maybe he was too stressed."

Some stubble had grown out on his cowboy's cheeks. It had been a few days since they'd gotten back. He let go of his hand and reached over to the bandages, checking over them as Angela read on her tablet. "Does it hurt Jess? If so we can get you somethin'."

"'is fine." He laid his head back and stared into Jack's blue eyes, getting lost for a second. "What happened Jack?"

"We had to amputate the arm. Reyes… his decay had killed it. We tried to save it, tried feeding it some biotic energy, but it wouldn't heal. This was the only option we had." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry McCree."

"Don't 'pologose Doc, ya did…" He yawned and blinked, falling asleep.

******

The next time he opened his eyes, the room was dark again, the same pulsing light beside him. His mouth and throat still felt dry, but his thoughts didn't take forever and he didn't feel tired again. It had finally worn off.

He looked around the room and noticed two red lights in the corner. Looking at his arm, the bandages were gone now. It was just discoloured flesh with scars from stitches covering the surface now. He touched it, hand jumping away when it felt like fire burning him.

The red lights in the corner moved. Then started coming closer. Thinking it wasn't real, he blinked a few times.

Staring at them, he noticed a more solid shape. A head and body.

"Gabriel!?"

There was a deep growl, then a voice. It wasn't the Gabriel or Commander Reyes tones he was used to hearing, but he knew it was Gabe. He could feel the self-hatred in it. "I'm sorry Jesse. I'm so sorry, cariño. You trusted me and I…" The red eyes glowed brighter as more of the body built itself, anger seeping into the voice as he stepped closer. "And I hurt you. Almost killed you. _ Would _ have killed you if…if…"

Jesse felt his heart picking up. He knew someone would be coming in soon once the machine alerted the nurses.

"Gabe. Stop. I'm fine." He looked harder at Reyes. The man was close enough he could see him better. He was paler, had a grey tone to his skin now. No clothes. Still had scars all over with new ones a little lighter. Patches of flesh here and there rotted away into black smoke then healed itself just to begin again.

Getting to his side, Gabriel dropped down to his knees and laid his head down on the bed. His back started bouncing as he cried. Jesse tried to reach and touch him, then remembered he didn't have his arm. He heard the man sob a few times.

"Please stop, Gabe." His voice betrayed him. He was worried. Pleading for the man crying against his leg to stop. He never thought Reyes could be like this. "I'm okay. I don't want you to cry." He heard heavy boots in the hall.

The door beeped and the lights turned on low. Gabriel lifted his head to look at Jesse. "I shouldn't have hurt you." Tear streaks were running down his face. It looked like they had been for some time.

Jack stepped into the room, still wearing his Strike Commander blue body armour. "McCree! I got an alert—" Then he saw his husband. "Gabriel!? You're supposed to be—"

"In my cell Morrison. I know." His voice had gone cold and heavy. "I had to see McCree. Make sure he was alright." He let a shaky breath out as he shook his head, trying to keep tears away. "I needed to apologise. The guilt was eating me alive Jackie."

"I understand babe." Jack sat in the chair on the empty side of McCree. "And it's not a cell. We just needed to watch you for a few days. Feed you. Make sure you have control. You've been moving around since."

"You wouldn't let me see him." Gabriel stared at Jack. Voice tense. "I've had control."

"And I've been giving you updates. They've been watching his arm. Wanted to make sure none of the decay, or whatever, was still in it. He's fine now." Jack reached over and took one of Gabriel's hands, stacking it on-top of Jesse's. "When he woke up today I was going to come and get you. Lindholm's been working on something for him."

Jesse just listened to them, nodding in and out. Their presence was enough for him. He'd missed them together. Everything had started coming back. When they broke Gabriel out, he drained his arm. He didn't think they were real. "What did she do to you Gabe?"

Both men looked at him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm here now. That's all that—"

"You'd thought you'd finally lost it." He cleared his throat. "What did they do to you?"

Gabriel glared at Jesse, jaw set, "I said—"

"I heard ya! Now answer me!"

Jack gripped his hand hard, "Later Jesse. Let's go get your arm looked at." He looked at Gabe. "At least make some clothes. Why the hell are you naked?"

"Didn't want to look scary or anything." He shrugged. "Easier to show that naked. No place to hide weapons."

Standing, Morrison shook his head, "You can summon your shotguns Gabe. And naked man _is _scary. Sometimes I swear you just…" He walked to the small wardrobe in the room. Pulling out some of the basic wear provided by HQ, he tossed them to Jesse.

Reaching to catch them, he thought of his arm too late as the clothes hit him in the face. "Dammit!" He threw off the sheet and stood up. "Y'all need to help me get dressed. Can't do this shit one handed."

Gabriel chuckled as he watched McCree frustratingly flip the folded clothing to get it spread out. Standing and forming his hoodie and sweats, he walked around the bed, meeting Morrison at Jesse's back. Both men leaned in and kissed a stubbly cheek before helping get him out of the gown. They both gave him a few subtle gropes, enjoying the small jumps from Jesse. And the sultry grin and wink he gave them once he was naked.

"Think it might be too tight Vaquero." Gabriel was holding the shirt up, sizing it against the cowboy's body.

McCree shrugged and sighed heavily. "Just put it on me. I needa get out of this room. And don't like you won't stare."

"Okay, whatever you say big boy." He laughed as he got it over Jesse's head, then helped guide his arm through the hole, rolling up the sleeve. He stepped back and saw the man's chest and stomach. The shirt was tight, it left nothing to the imagination. Much like the ones Jack ended up wearing because nothing fit his chest unless it was tailored. "You look handsome cowboy. Messy hair and all." He ruffled McCree's hair and bent in for a quick kiss.

Jesse blushed hard under the attention. He felt conscious about his missing arm. Knew it was weird. Felt weird. He missed it.

"C'mon you two, he's waiting in the workshop." Jack herded them out the door and down the hall.

"Just needa implant this…" Lindholm lifted up a small, plate-like device in his claw hand, "on the arm and it'll be easy to attach." He turned around and winked up at McCree as he dropped it on the table. "Just like new."

Torbjörn handed Jesse a prosthetic. It was a basic skeletal arm and hand. "I've got a nicer one I'm working on for ya. Not as simple. But this one will do ya till then."

The three men looked at the arm then each other. Jesse cleared his throat as he turned it around in his hand. "Thanks, Lindholm."

"Yer welcome. I'll tell ya when it's ready." The short man turned back to his workbench. "Now go get that implanted. Ziegler has the plans. Told her to do it the first time but she wouldn't." He shrugged as he banged on something with a hammer. "Told me she wouldn't since you couldn't agree to it. I thought it was dumb. Why wouldn't ya want another arm?"

Jack laughed as he took the prosthesis from Jesse. "She does have a point Torbjörn."

Lindholm pointed his claw towards the door, "Go back to being pretty Morrison. And take Wilhelm with you. He's trying to be _ useful _ but I don't need a giant stomping around. Gave him busy work over there."

Gabriel grinned as he watched Jack stare at Torbjörn's back. "You heard him Morrison. Go be pretty. We'll get Wilhelm." He wrapped an arm around Jesse's waist and watched Jack stomp away mumbling to himself.

He guided them towards the German in the corner of the workshop moving boxes around. "Hey! Wilhelm!"

Reinhardt's back straightened quickly and he spun around, looking between them. "REYES! MCCREE!" He bent down and squeezed them both in a big hug. Then looked at Jesse's arm, a frown forming. "Your arm. I'm sorry."

Jesse held up the skeletal one. "Gettin' a new one."

Gabriel shook his head. "Come with us Reinhardt, let's go eat."

"But I need to move these boxes." He pointed at the stack of labelled ones, each listing the parts and tools inside them.

"They can wait till you eat." Reyes turned around and started walking to the door. "And we can stop by Angela, get your arm going."

"Tomorrow. I've had enough of the damn hospital for a day." McCree and Reinhardt started trailing behind. He looked up at the Lieutenant only to be met with a wide smile and a bright eye.

Reinhardt reached with a giant hand and patted McCree's back, making him stumble some. "You did good Jesse. You broke him out. Got him back."

Moving his short arm some, he shrugged, "Lost my arm doing it, so I don't think I did that good."

Wilhelm tapped the scar over his white eye. "I got this when I was young and reckless. Someone I cared for died protecting me. I'll never forget him and who he was. What he meant." He put a finger on Jesse's chest, over his heart. "Reyes won't forget what happened. He'll never forgive himself for what happened. But it doesn't mean you didn't do good. You fought hard to get a man you love back. You're stronger than you know Jesse McCree."

Gabriel had slowed his pace, listening to the two behind him. Wilhelm was right. He'd never forgive himself. Every time he looks at Jesse he'll see what he did. 

And hate himself for it.

******

"Amélie is at her Château with Gérard." Amari was in Jack's office, feet propped up on his desk. "He agreed to update us. He's got her seeing a psychiatrist he trusts. She's still recovering from what all happened."

"Thanks Ana." He was sorting through some messages and meeting notes. "Nice to hear she's doing alright."

"He's okay right?"

Jack looked at her, eyebrows furled. He wasn't sure if she meant Reyes or Jesse.

"McCree."

"Oh. Yeah. Took him down to see Lindholm. He's working on an arm for him."

"Please tell me it's normal and not a claw. Or a gun. Or something else crazy he'd cook up."

Trying to hold back a laugh, he chuckled. "It's a normal hand. Didn't think of a gun before, but I think Jess would like that."

"No. You know he doesn't listen Jack."

Nodding, he looked back at his screens, mind focusing on the messages he'd gotten. "Well, if Jess puts it on and it shoots at us, I'll have a talk with him."

Putting on her serious face and tone, she put her foot down and snapped in Jack's face to get his attention. "I'm worried about Reyes."

"He's fine. He's with Jesse right now. They were," he looked down at his comm, "going to eat lunch. Do you want anything? They're bringing me something."

"Genji and Jesse both said she could control him against his will. What if she's just waiting. Letting us put our guards down before doing something. We don't know what all she can do to him. Or with him."

Jack threaded his fingers on his desk. "He… told me what she did. She starved him for months. Left him locked in that cell. He couldn't die." Jack looked up, staring at her. "He thought he'd finally broke and lost his grip on reality when we got there. That we weren't real. She told him we'd stopped looking for him. That we didn't want him back." He felt tears welling up. "If she was going to do something, she would've when he was on the ORCA with us. Could have killed us all right then instead of waiting. Exposed us breaking numerous laws. Ruin the world's trust in us even more."

Ana listened. She believed that he believed Reyes was fine. But the scientist had played the long-con before. Nothing to say she wouldn't do it again, especially with an immortal killer as her weapon. "Just watch him Jack. For me then."

******

The rest of the day had been kind of weird. He thought more people would stare at his missing arm but no one really brought attention to it. He'd see their eyes flick to it, then back to his face, sometimes a little sadness showing. But there weren't any hollow apologies from random people.

Sitting in bed, Jesse was watching Gabriel and Jack move about the room. They'd helped get him undressed and in bed, then started themselves. He was watching Gabriel closely. The soldier kept pacing at the end of the bed. Morrison had gotten in on his side, watching the other man too. "What's wrong Gabe? You're running my nerves up the damn wall with the pacin'."

He turned on his heel and stared hard, his red eyes intense and still a little surprising. "Do you trust me? To not… hurt you again?"

"Course I trust ya Gabe. Why ask?" He'd slid his hand under the sheet to hold Jack's, the worry carrying through the touch.

"Wilhelm was right. I can't forgive myself. You trusted me. I promised I wouldn't hurt you." His voice cracked. "And fucking _ look_! You're missing an arm! Because of me Jesse! I was ready to KILL you!"

Jesse shook his head. "It's kinda my fault, I shouldn't've—"

"No! You will _ not _ blame yourself for what _ I _did Jesse McCree. Do not."

There was a heavy, tense silence as the two glared at each other.

"You stopped when you realised it was me. You weren't stable, physically or mentally, and I shouldn't have touched you. I'd… I'd missed you and wasn't thinkin' when we'd found you." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "You _ did _ hurt me. But you didn't betray my trust. I don't want you crucifyin' yerself over this." He stretched with his right arm to grab the sheets on his left, pulling them back some. "Now come here Jefe. Let me show you how much I trust ya."

Gabriel took a few steps closer, stopping at his side of the bed. Jesse reached out and he bent down to meet him in a kiss. McCree wrapped his arm over his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. "I love you Gabriel. This doesn't change that."

Jack was watching them closely. He loved them together.

"I love you too Jesse. I'm sorry." He spoke between kisses, sliding a hand over to touch Jack's.

Rolling over to straddle Gabe's waist, he grabbed the older man's chin and made him hold eye contact. "Stop. Apologising." The burning red eyes were the colour of blood, and his skin was melting in spots across his face. He could see through his cheek to his teeth and muscles. Bending down, he pressed a kiss against the spot, then his lips. "Do you need to fuck me to believe it?"

Shifting closer to them, Jack leaned up towards McCree, getting a kiss. "He won't stop." He looked into Gabriel's eyes, raising a brow, "So, why don't you fuck him Jess. He's stressed and tense. Tie him up. Fuck him slow. Get him to relax."

Reyes was nodding along, mouth slightly agape. Jesse tilted his head to the side. "Is that what you want Gabie?" He let go and reached behind him, grabbing Gabriel through the sheet. He was already hard, a wet spot growing.

"Yes." He nodded faster. "I haven't… since…"

Morrison got out of bed, footsteps plodding across the room on the rugs. Some ropes and a chain landed on the bed. "Let him up Jess."

Moving, McCree watched as Gabriel moved to the end of the bed. He crossed his wrists behind his back, laying his head on the bed. Jack started threading the rope around him. Binding his wrist together then wrapping it around his waist and chest, framing his abs and pecs. It arched his back when Jack pulled on it and tightened it a little more. He turned him over to look up at them.

"Put these on him."

Jack handed Jesse a rope cockring, some nipple clamps and a chain like they'd used on his piercings before. He watched as their cowboy went to work. They had used the rope ring before. It had a vibrator on it that sat on the underside and vibrated against the balls. Gabriel loved it.

"Don't turn it on yet."

Nodding, Jesse grabbed a clamp and held it open, hesitating over his nipple. When Gabriel nodded slightly, he closed it getting a sharp breath. Grabbing the other one, he clamped it and connected the chain between them. He pulled on it, watching Gabriel bare his clenched teeth and let out a grunted 'fuck' as he flexed against the binds.

Jack slapped his ass hard. "Stay. Still."

There was a plastic click. Gabe jumped away from the intrusion. Jack pulled him back, slapping his ass again, growling in his ear. "What did I say?"

McCree got down close to Gabriel's cock. He grinned up at the man when their eyes met. Opening his mouth, he grabbed the length and started rubbing his tongue over the bars. Pulling the head into his mouth, he started sucking hard, taking the whole length and swallowing around him in his throat.

"_Fuck, Jess._"

Morrison's was working Gabe open. It had been awhile and he was tight. But he knew his husband liked the pain, so he wasn't too worried. He'd word if needed. The dirty noises and sounds from Jesse were getting him hard. He reached up and grabbed Gabe's throat. "Want me to fuck you already? Tired of my fingers?"

Nodding, Gabriel pleaded, "Yes, please Jackie."

"Good." Jack pulled his fingers out. "Jesse, get on top."

Listening, he got on his knees by Gabe's head.

"Suck Jesse's cock. Get it ready."

Reaching down, he pushed himself into Gabriel's mouth. He started working hard. Jesse watched as Jack lined up and thrust hard in Gabe, making the man jump and cry out around Jesse in his mouth. Gripping Reyes' waist, Jack started fucking him hard and deep.

The motion from the thrusts had Gabriel gagging more, choking himself.

"You wanna take us both? Want us both to come in you?"

Humming in agreement and nodding as much as he could, he furiously agreed. He remembered their night at the hotel. How amazing it felt. How much he loved it. And them.

Jack slapped his ass again. "Do you love me Gabriel?"

An agreeing groan around Jesse's cock.

"Do you love Jesse?" Another loud slap accompanied the question.

Another groan of agreement.

Jack pulled out quickly, pushing his fingers in deep, stretching him wide. "Do you believe him when he says he trusts you? That he doesn't hold what happened against you?"

There was hesitation. Some movement and Jesse saw the rope digging into his stomach. Gabriel let McCree slip out of his mouth. He looked back, eyes conflicted. Jack grabbed the chain on his nipples and pulled. McCree was looking down at Reyes. "Ya'know I mean it Gabe."

Reyes stared at the arm in silence, then looked Jesse in the eye. "I believe you."

"Good. Now come'ere." McCree grabbed the chain from Jack and pulled as he bent down, biting Gabriel's lip as he kissed him. He pulled Gabe up and got behind him. Felt Jack's hands, the calloused fingers digging in as he moved them both, getting them in position.

Jack grabbed the cowboy's cock and stroked it, Gabe's spit still coating it. He picked Gabriel up and got him over McCree, then set Reyes down, making him take all of Jesse at once. He shoved two fingers in, moving them and working him open more.

"Damn Jackie, gonna make me come." McCree started rocking his waist, holding Gabe's face and kissing him, swallowing any noises he made.

"Turn on the ring Jess."

The fingers and Jesse moving inside him was almost too much. Then he felt a hand snaking down his stomach followed by the vibrator turning on and testing him more. Jack pulled his fingers out and grabbed the rope. He felt a warm breath on his ear.

"Get ready love."

He felt Jack's head rubbing against his hole. A hard push and it slipped in, then he pushed till he was fully sat inside, pressed tight against Jesse.

"_Jack! _ Oh shit. _Fuck_."

Jesse kissed his temple. "You're doing so good for us."

Starting slow and steady, Jack thrust, barely moving at first. He felt Gabe clenching down on them, trying to push down more. He slowly sped up, feeling Jesse start moving again too. Gabriel's hands kept grasping the air as he flexed in his binds, hands shifting between human and clawed. He wanted to touch them so badly. Feel them both.

"I'm gonna come Jack." Jesse had been trying to hold out, last longer. But he couldn't. Not with the way Reyes squeezed them and Jack rubbing against him. The noises Gabe was making, his soft pleas for more weren't helping. He noticed more of Gabriel was floating away, more spots decaying the harder they pushed him. Him and Jack looked at each other over Gabe's shoulder.

"Me too Jess. I'm close." Jack snapped his hips a few times, making Gabe cry out and pushing Jesse to finish.

McCree threw his head back and shoved up deep, he wrapped his arm over Gabriel and bit down on his shoulder moaning against the skin. He started coming inside Gabe as the man squeezed them more.

Jack felt Jesse's load running down his cock as he pushed into Gabriel again. "_Gabe_." He shoved in and finished, feeling Reyes clench hard around them, balling his fists hard.

"I wanna come. _ Please_." Gabriel was begging against Jesse's chest. He was painfully hard, the vibrator keeping him right on the edge. But the tight ring kept him from coming.

"Can he Jack?" Jesse slid his hand down to Gabe's cock, started stroking him slowly, teasing him, felt how hard he was.

"If you want Jess."

He loosened the ring and ran his fingers over the bars hard, whispering in his ear. "Come for me Gabe."

"_Oh fuck_!" As he came he clenched his hole hard. He felt both of them slip out and their loads start leaking out. Trying to move his hands down, he wanted something in him as he came in Jesse's hand.

Jack knew what Reyes wanted. He pushed his fingers inside, shoving their come in and rubbing hard. Gabriel had a few tears run down his face as he shook. He was oversensitive. His hole and cock couldn't take anything else but they both kept touching him, pushing him, working more out of him. He couldn't get away from it. "Jackie. Jess. Please… I can't…" He felt his body falling apart at the seams.

A few moments after he finished, he felt himself being lifted then laid on the bed. McCree went to the kitchen and came back with some waters and bars. Jack started undoing the knots. Jesse started massaging and rubbing his arms and wrists, pressing kisses down the arms and onto his hands and wrists. "You're beautiful Gabriel. Love ya."

Jack grabbed a bottle of water and opened it, making Gabriel drink some. "He's right Reyes. You are." Jack leaned down and kissed him. "Love you."

Laying on his back, he felt his spent cock laying against his stomach. His hole was loose, he felt their loads leaking out. Closing his eyes, he snuggled against Jesse's side under his arm. "Love you both. Thank… thank you for saving me."

McCree ran his fingers up Gabriel's chest and stomach, focusing over the marks from the ropes. Jack laid down behind Reyes, pressing against his back. He reached around and placed a hand over Jesse's as it moved.

"You're here now. Stop thinking about it, Reyes. He's saved us both."

Reyes opened an eye and looked up, "Hey, Jess?"

"Hmmm?" McCree looked into the blood red gaze, tilting his head against the pillow with a little grin.

"Would you… would you get married to us?"

Jack went wide-eyed, sitting upright. "Gabe!"

"I know it's not… possible or normal or whatever. But… but would you?"

Morrison thought through the list of important dates and realised their wedding anniversary was coming up. They had missed the last fifteen-ish because of Overwatch and everything happening in the world. Gabriel always said he wanted to do a big one to make up for the ones they'd missed when everything calmed down. But it never did for them. Reyes had always been a secret sap under his abrasive attitude and nonchalant shell. It's what Jack, and now Jesse, loved about the man.

Jesse stayed silent, his heartbeat thumping in his ears. Them being married wasn't something he ever wanted to intrude on. They went through more than he'd know together. They were together before he was ever a possibility. He shouldn't want to say yes so bad.

"We've been doing… _ this _ for years. There's no way either of us are just going to leave you." He rolled onto his back to look at Jack. "Would that be okay Morrison?"

"You didn' ask him before this?" Jesse chuckled as he put his hand over his eyes. "Yer gonna be the damn death of me."

Jack grabbed McCree's hand, "I would love it if you'd marry us Jess." He kissed the hand then let go. "You're getting your arm implant tomorrow, so let's get some rest."

"What? No gettin' down on a knee or anything?"

"How about after you get your arm? My ass and knees are sore. And it's late."

"You sound like an old man."

Morrison laughed as he got comfortable, pulling Gabriel against his side to cool himself down. "We are old men, asshole. But you sure love our dicks, so don't complain."

"Yer dicks are amazin'. And yer bodies." He elbowed Gabe's back playfully as he rolled over and wrapped his arm over him. "And I love yer hearts."

Reyes pressed a kiss against Jack's pec as he laughed, softly biting it. "So a degenerating monster and his golden boy husband are what you want to marry. What a scene we'd cause."

"Go to sleep you two. I have a meeting in the morning."

Jesse sighed, "You always have a meeting." He pushed himself a little closer. "And yes. I'd love to marry you two."

Feeling himself tear up a little, Gabriel pressed hard against Jack's chest.

######

Sombra was sitting at her wall of screens. She'd begun moving information she had dug up around, updating her map with the new stuff she'd learnt from Talon.

She’d spent the last few nights digging around in servers she wasn't supposed to have access to. It was fun. Exciting. She hadn't felt this in years since the revolution against LumériCo started because of her leaks.

The resident mad scientist had even more notes about Gabriel and the initial brainwashing plan she had been hatching for Morrison, which she ended up using on Amélie, before she found someone else. Reyes was a man desperate to stay alive for his husband and his body was betraying him.

He was perfect target for something new she wanted to do.

Akande asked Sombra to help get Moira into Blackwatch. So she did it using Deadlock. Got them to come to the gang to spy on Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree for blackmail that didn't matter in the end.

What Sombra didn't expect was everything that happened after Moira was inside.

Digging through some encrypted notes O'Deorain had hidden away deep in folders with inconspicuous names, she found information on Reyes' nanotech composition. She'd taken the biotic tech Angela was working on and tweaked it. She changed some of the frequencies, giving her control over them and forced them to keep healing Reyes' decaying body. Moira accelerated the decay to make it useful in combination with the tech.

Staring and reading over the charts and information again and again, she pulled up her messages with McCree.

_ We need to talk. In person. _

Sombra added a time and location pin to his schedule, a few days out. She knew he'd been hurt during the breakout, so he'd probably be busy with surgery.

Getting to work, she started working on a way to isolate the signal. But she'd need a piece of Reyes to make sure she got it right. Asking McCree to bring her a chunk of his lover's flesh would be off-putting.

But she was going to try and make up for her part in the disaster she helped cause in their lives.


	5. A Strange Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday and I didn't have much going on so I figured I'd post the next chapter since I'd finished it and I'm working on the next one already.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing fine out in the world. Listen to isolation requests please. It's truly the safest thing to do instead of risking yourself and everyone else going about and walking around.

Looking down at the silver skeletal hand, he balled it into a fist, watching all the mechanisms work. Opening it and turning it over, he repeated making a fist a few times. It was odd, seeing the hand and making it move, but not seeing flesh. He knew it was his, but his mind also knew it wasn’t.

Gabriel reached over and grabbed the hand, unfurling it and threading his fingers through it. "How's it feel?"

"I—I don't particularly care for it. It feels…off. Wrong." He tightened the grip then let go, reaching to touch Gabe's hoodie. "Just can't… _ feel _with it. Kinda weird. Having a hand again is nice. Real nice."

Jack was sitting on the other side, "Lindholm said you'd just need this one a few days." He stood and walked around the bed to join Reyes. "Did Angela show you how to take it off?"

"No. Can't be hard though right?"

Shaking his head, Jack reached for his bicep. "Not at all. Just twist this, then press this." He slowly showed both of them the process. "Then pull down, and it's off."

Jesse was staring at his arm without the prosthesis connected. It was just a scarred fleshy stump. There were a few new scars on the surface now. Now there was something in his arm that the artificial one connected to.

"Putting it on is just the opposite. Place it on the arm, push the button, and twist it. It'll lock in place." He handed it to Jesse. “You try.”

Following the directions, McCree got it on and started moving it again. "This is crazy. Do I have to take it off every night or somethin'?"

Gabe spoke this time. "No. Angela said it's fine to sleep with it as long as it's not causing you pain or discomfort." He slid a finger under Jesse's chin, looking him in the eyes. "If anything feels wrong or off, come see her. Don't push yourself."

Nodding, McCree looked back at his arm. "I wonder what Torbjörn's making the other one like. I _ really _ hope it’s not a claw. Or something else weird.”

"He said he'd let you see it, just go down and see him." Reyes touched the metal limb, a frown on his face.

Reaching over, Jesse thumped his nose with his flesh hand. "Stop that." He grinned softly when the glowing eyes met his. "I know what yer thinking." Looking around the room, he slumped back against the pillow in the hospital bed. "Where's my comm? Haven't checked it since we saved ya."

Hearing that reminded Jack. He pulled his out and looked at it. “I’ve got a meeting with the EU. Gotta go. Love you both. See you later.”

“You want us to come visit ya later?” Jesse turned his tone up at the end, the implication carrying across clearly.

“No, Jess. You just got out of another operation. You two go have an easy day together." He looked at Gabriel. "And _ you_. Stop making yourself feel bad."

Nodding, he stood with Jack and kissed him. "Love you. Go have fun Boy Scout. Tell us if you need us."

Jesse motioned for Morrison to wait. He got out of bed and pulled Jack in for a kiss, "Love ya, Jack." McCree clapped his ass hard with the metal hand and a wink. "Go get 'em partner." He grabbed his stack of clothes and changed as Jack left them flustered and blushing.

Before leaving the medical wing, Angela requested to check on Jesse's hand. She asked him to move and flex it, grab stuff, and then do other small things to test motor control a few times as Gabriel watched on and laughed when he got annoyed and snapped a pen in half. When she accepted he was fine, she let them go, telling him to come back if anything felt wrong.

"Your comm should be in the room. Think Jack left it there after he was forced out of medical and I got locked up in my room." Gabriel held McCree's flesh hand, occasionally rubbing his thumb over the knuckles and squeezing.

Jesse watched Gabriel out of the corner of his eye, looking over at him every now and then. He saw the frown the man still wore. He knew what he was doing to himself. He stopped walking suddenly, forcing the older man to stop and turn to look at him. Staring into the glowing red eyes, he pulled his hand away. "Stop it, Gabe. I'm serious."

Looking away from the pained brown eyes, he glanced down at the ground. "I can't Jess. I can't. Give me a bit. It's hard knowing I did this to you, and you don't hate me for it."

"Fine, Gabriel. But I will tell you nonstop that I love _ and _ trust you. Because I do. This," he raised the metal arm, "doesn't change my feelings about you. Is that clear?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, Commander."

Pointing with his robotic index finger, he narrowed his eyes and pushed his hat brim up with his other hand. "Gabriel Reyes. Don't start that with me."

"Why? Don't ya like it?" He wore a crooked smile. "C'mon. Room's waiting, Vaquero."

"Fuck you, Jefe." Jesse turned and stomped down the hall, opening the door and storming in, hanging his hat on the little Sheriff star hook they'd gifted him years ago. "Athena! Can you find my comm?"

A few seconds later the synthetic voice responded. "It is offline. I believe the battery is dead. The last time it connected to me was in this room."

"Well, shit." He started digging through the small pile of his clothes from the past few days. He'd need to do laundry soon. Searching a few pockets, he found it. Walking to the nightstand to charge it, he noticed the sheets were still wrecked from last night and this morning. "We needa do laundry. Get some clean sheets."

Reyes walked to the small closet they kept the sheets and blankets in. The shelves were empty, only a few blankets left. And the hamper was full. "Shit. We're out. Throw your clothes in here." He pulled the hamper out and set it at the end of the bed. He started stripping the bed, gathering the lube bottles they'd lost in the sheets and placing them on his nightstand.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as McCree gathered their clothes up, keeping each man's pile wrapped together and separate. Setting them in the hamper, he crossed to help with the bed. Grimacing as he noticed some come was dried on his pillowcase, he gathered them up and got it all balled in with the other sheets from the bed. 

"Damn. We're messy."

Gabriel winked as he finished. "That means it's good babe."

"Yea, yea. Your thighs and ass are phenomenal old man." He grabbed his comm and then the hamper as Gabriel added a few last things. "You know they are. Now let's go."

"Thank you McCree. It means a lot to hear that you love my thighs. I work hard on them."

"I know you do. I enjoy the view when you are."

They traded the hamper back and forth as they walked to the laundry room. It was empty and quiet besides the humming of the heater. Getting to the line of machines, they each took a bundle of clothes and started loading them. Once they were both busy, Jesse cleared his throat.

"What did you mean earlier when ya said you were locked in a room?"

"Oh." Gabriel closed the lid on his machine and started on another. "I think you'd blacked out after we got on the ORCA. But I had to stand behind a barrier in the back, away from everyone. Couldn't move." He swallowed hard. "When we got here, Jackie and Ziegler locked me in one of the hermetically sealed rooms in medical. He only came in to give me food and biotic fields. Wouldn't touch me."

"What the fuck!?"

"Don't be mad Jess. I'm a ghost. I can pass through cracks in a wall. They know O'Deorain can still control me. I understand why they did it." He had finished and turned around, watching Jesse work some of the sheets into a machine. "I was let out only because I didn't attack anyone and seemed in control. I just wanted to be touched. Jack held me as I cried the first night. But he wouldn't let me see you. He was worried you'd be… scared of me."

"That's _not_ right Gabe. They shoulda treated ya better."

"I was falling apart. I couldn't keep myself together. Not like now. I snuck into your room when you saw me. Thought you'd hate me. Tell me to leave." He softly padded the few steps down to Jess. Pressing himself against Jesse's back, he slipped a hand under the thin shirt and started rubbing his stomach, moving up slowly to tease a nipple, pulling gently. "I should've known better with your bullheaded ass." He pressed kisses across Jesse's neck. "Now, no more sad talk. You and Jack took care of me last night. What's something you want from us? Anything new you wanna try?"

He leaned into the tug on his nipple. "Not— nothin' off the top of my head. I just wanna see you and Jack. Love watching you two."

Gabriel pressed closer, trapping Jesse between him and the machine, whispering in his ear. "You got it. We'll do whatever you want. Just tell us."

"Whatabout Jackie? He worried about me more than himself when you were gone."

Running his tongue over Jesse's ear, he nipped it. "Our anniversary is soon. We're gonna make it good for him."

McCree turned his head to kiss Gabriel. "I'll help with planning one. Y'all deserve it."

Reyes stepped back and turned Jesse around, grabbing his chin, his lips ghosting over McCree's. "Oh no. You'll be there. You're gonna be—."

One of the machines buzzed loudly, making Gabriel jump back like Jesse had burnt him. Or the time he and Jack had been caught mid-makeout in SEP. "¡Mierda!" After he checked on the machine he turned back to McCree. "Well, then. Do you wanna go see your new arm after we get finished?"

"Oh yeah. I hope it's got a gun." Turning his comm on, he looked through the messages. Ashe checking on him. Genji too. There was one from Sombra with a meeting linked to it. "Sombra sent me a message."

Gabriel spun around, taking an angry step closer. "What the hell!? What for?"

Jesse looked up. "She wants to meet. In person." He opened the meeting linked to it. "Tomorrow."

******

He'd been sitting at the small café for almost an hour, sipping on a cup of coffee, holding it in his new hand. It was interesting. He could feel the heat from the cup with this one. He'd gotten it that morning and was excited to get back. Jack was fighting with the UN about Gabriel for the day. Usually fun, _ angry_, things happened when they worked out together after those meetings.

But Jesse was going to miss out.

He promised them he'd be safe. But he needed to meet with Sombra alone. At least if it was a trap Talon couldn't get either of them. Driving an hour or so from HQ, he'd arrived at the location in the meeting she scheduled and started waiting.

His comm vibrated stealing his attention.

_ G: She there? _

_ No. Not yet. _

_ J: Tell us if you need help. _

_ You know I will. _

Rolling his eyes as he set his comm down, he saw the screen light up again. It had her skull.

_ Stay there. _

The woman he remembered from the woods walked up to the table. She had a thin jacket on, the hood inside lit up from her implants. Sombra winked and gave a little wave as she sat down. "¡Qué Onda!"

"Howdy." Jesse tipped his hat to her as he stared. "So. Why meet in person? And why make me wait so long?"

"I needed to make sure no one followed me. Or you." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a tablet. Placing a long nail on the screen, she spun it around on the table. "I've got something I want to give to you. And something I need to ask you." Stopping the spinning, she pushed the tablet across the table.

Jesse grabbed it and turned it on. His comm vibrated on the table. Looking at the screen, he saw a message in their chat.

Sombra saw it too.

She lifted a corner of her mouth. "They're worried about you."

Nodding, McCree smiled to himself. "Yea, they stay worried." It vibrated again.

"Tell them you're fine at least."

He grabbed it and sent a short reply.

Sombra watched his silver hand grab the device. It wasn't something from one of the big corps. It was unique. Had a place on the top for attachments. She debated trying to hack into it from here to see what he was using. "Nice hand. Looks new."

He looked down at it then up at her. "It is. My reward for breaking Gabe out. Worth it tho."

"Hmm, aren't you three just the cutest. The Commanders of Overwatch and their Vaquerito. I thought you were their bodyguard?"

Blushing a little, Jesse nodded. "I am." He started looking through the device. It was empty. "What's on here? I don't see anything."

"That's a good story for the vids and reports. It's funny how easily they buy it. If only they knew." She laughed softly to herself and tapped a virtual keyboard on the table a few times. Her calavera showed up on the screen, then a few files appeared. "I've been looking into Gabriel's _ condition_. I think I can break, or block, O'Deorain's control over him."

"Seriously!" He looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Shhh." She placed her finger to her mouth. "This is why I wanted to meet in person."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Can I… can I trust you with this? It's his life." He balled his hand into a fist on the table. "I love him and Morrison, Sombra. I can't have either of them getting hurt."

She looked at his metal arm, raising a brow. "But you getting hurt is okay?"

"If it's to save them from O'Deorain? Yes. Absolutely."

"I didn't know what she was going to do. What was going to happen. I was told to get her into Overwatch. When she got _ excited _ I should've known something was wrong." Sombra shook her head slowly. "What she did when she got there, I wasn't ready to see. Her original plans were…" Looking across the table at Jesse, she stared at him intensely. "I need you to trust me with this. I want to help you."

"What do you need?"

She tapped her nails on the table. "A piece of his flesh. The nanites. Need to make sure what I'm doing will work. Can you get that?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll do whatever."

"Good. Great. Meet me here tomorrow. Same time." She tapped her nails one more time then pointed at the tablet. "And that has some information you'll find useful. But that's our little secret. You need to make it look like Overwatch figured it out."

Jesse nodded. "I can do that."

Sombra grinned as she stood up, grabbing Jesse's coffee and drinking it. "Black? Nasty." She started walking away, giving a wink as she waved over her shoulder. "I'll be in touch, _ Joel_." She vanished in static.

"That's not my name!" His voice faltered when he realised she was gone. Standing, he grabbed his comm and tablet then left the café. Walking over to where his hover-bike was parked, he felt someone watching him. The hairs on his neck stood on end, warning signals from his training screaming at him. He straddled the seat, then took off his hat and pulled on his helmet.

Looking around, he tried to spot who was setting him off. He noticed a man standing on the corner, wearing large sunglasses and staring directly at him. Locking eyes with the man, he noticed augmentation lines running across his face under the glasses. He was wearing shorts and his legs were both robotic in an omnic style. He slid down his visor and nodded, then pulled out his comm.

_ I'm heading back. _

_ G: Did she show up? _

_ J: What did she say? _

_ We talked. She needs something. Someone was watching me. _

_ G: Who? _

_ Don't know. _

_ J: What does she need? _

_ Explain when I get there. _

******

The drive back to HQ took longer than he expected. Traffic was held up, emergency services were responding to a fire. Finding detours that weren't also congested in the city centre was hard. He sent a message saying he was gonna be late. Gabriel told him they'd still be in the gym.

When he got back he greeted everyone as they moved through the base. Tracer and Winston were talking to Angela and heading towards the labs. Captain Amari and Reinhardt were discussing Pharah applying for Overwatch. He sounded alright with it, but her mother was not having it.

As he got to the weights room he thought he'd hear machines and free weights clinking around. Instead he heard hard thuds and deep grunts. Looking through the window, he saw Jack and Gabriel circling one another on the mat.

They were shirtless, tight gym shorts were all both men had on. A damned sight. Circling and sizing one another up, Jesse watched, taking them in. Jack had a few new bullet hole scars on his leg, the pink fading out of them now. His entire upper body was flushed a deep pink from the workout and fight, bruises scattered across his chest and back healing before Jesse's eyes. The two biggest ones were on Jack's back, like he'd been thrown down hard. Gabriel had them too on his arms and legs. They'd been going for some time.

He watched Jack feint then rush Gabriel, catching his leg and flipping him onto the mat. They started grappling one another, Morrison getting the upper hand and holding Reyes in a headlock. Jesse watched as Jack bent down, his jaw working. A second later Gabriel's red eyes locked with his through the window and he grinned wide and sinister, mouth full of sharp teeth.

Smoke started rolling off Gabe's body, then he melted to the floor in a pool of black, moving behind Jack and reforming himself in a blink. Morrison grimaced when Reyes twisted his arm behind his back. Jack looked at the window now, his eyes teasing McCree. They knew he was there. He could see the outlines of them getting hard in their shorts. He knew they wanted him to come in.

But he kept watching instead. He liked watching them in their environment. Combat was where they thrived. They were created to fight forces most thought impossible to defeat, but they did with their team. Jack had gone too long sitting behind a desk and being a face. McCree always watched when they sparred and had shoot-offs between one another on training days, their competitive spirits taking over, making them goad each other into doing more.

Jack dropped to his knees with his full weight and rolled forward, yanking Reyes over his back and down to the mat. When his back hit, the man fell apart into a black cloud, assembling himself over Morrison's back, pushing him down and holding his wrist on the mat, straddling him. He bent down and spoke, jaw moving slowly. They both looked and stared at Jesse this time.

Taking the opportunity, Jack went for a headbutt, throwing his head backwards. A black hand shot out of Gabriel's chest, grabbing his head and stopping the movement. Reyes stared down at the hand in surprise before it dissolved a moment later. Gabriel let go and moved to the side.

Jesse hit the door panel and rushed in. "The hell was that!?"

"That's new." Jack reached up to run his hand down Gabriel's chest, only feeling the cooler skin and muscle. "You can make extra hands now?"

Shaking his head, he looked down. "Not really _new_. Just never had good control over it." He looked up at Jesse, reaching for his cowboy hat. His fingers morphed into claws and blackness shot from the tips, making a hand that grabbed the hat and pulled it off, putting it on Jack's head. "Seems like I'm getting it though."

"What else can ya do?" McCree reached over and took his hat back with a soft frown. "Gonna be all sweaty now."

"Honestly? I'm not sure. But you're here now. Finally took the fucking hints." He looked at Jack. "I think it's time."

Jesse looked back and forth between them as they shared a _look_. "Time? For what?"

"For me to take care of you. And Jackie." Gabriel stood, moving behind Jesse, wrapping his arms around his waist to whisper in his ear. "He has an idea he wants to discuss."

He could feel Gabriel's erection against his ass, and he pushed back against him. "What's the idea?"

"Yesterday you told Gabe you wanted to watch us." Jack cleared his throat, moving to stand up. "And now that you've got your new arm, I thought we'd do that for you." He leaned in and stole a kiss from Jesse as he finished. "How's that sound?"

"What about you?" Jesse draped his arms over Jack's shoulders. "You both always worry about me. What about _ you_?"

Leaning over McCree's shoulder, he kissed Gabriel. With a smile he cupped Jesse's face, "Just being with you and Gabe makes me feel better y'know, making you and him feel good makes me feel good. _ But _I'd _love _to be the centre of attention if that's what you want." His eyes flicked over to meet his husband's narrowed eyes. "Whatever you want Jesse."

He felt overwhelmed. Both of them were sweaty and radiating heat he could feel through his clothes. They were closer than he could handle, still breathing heavy. He wanted to undress right here, get Gabriel on his knees. Jesse let his drawl get heavy, speaking just above a whisper. "We can't do it here, now can we?" He felt a deep grunt behind him.

Gabriel growled, "We could. Would you like that? Right here?"

Jesse felt Gabe rut against him as he spoke, so he pushed back harder.

Jack shook his head. "No. Bedroom. _ Now_, you two." Pushing away he started walking towards the door.

"No showers Jackie?" Gabriel teased as he let go and started following, dragging Jesse by his hand.

"We can in the room Reyes."

He looked over his shoulder at McCree. "We've got him all worked up, Vaquero. This is gonna be fun."

"Shower head?"

"Oh yeah, Jess. _ Definitely_."

Jack was standing in the hall waiting for them. A few Overwatch office employees were walking by, staring at the Strike Commander, sweaty and shirtless, golden hair stuck to forehead, staring daggers at his husband and McCree inside the gym. "I _ can _ hear you two."

Gabriel elbowed him as he walked by. "That's the point Morrison." He winked at the employees and grabbed Jesse as they stared, pushing him into Jack's chest. "Tell'em cowboy."

"Beat you there." Jack turned and took off full sprint down the hall.

Gabriel took off in a fast jog after him, leaving Jesse standing by the door. "That's not fair! You know you're faster than us."

McCree started after them, his bootfalls heavy. Gabriel turned a corner after Jack and disappeared. When he reached it, he saw Reinhardt and Ana staring down the hall, looking confused. She turned to face him, her 'mom' eyes piercing his soul. "What happened McCree?"

He raised his hands, palm out. "Nothin'. They just took off."

"Shirtless?"

"Yeeess?"

She shook her head and said something in Arabic before looking at him and pointing down the hallway they went. "You three are going to make me retire. Go get them Jesse."

"Yes ma'am." Jesse tipped his hat and looked up at Reinhardt, the German's grin making him return one with a wink. "Howdy, Reinhardt."

"Howdy to you, McCree. I hope you can find them. They are fast."

"I've got an idea where they went."

The giant threw his head back in a bellowing laugh and clapped Jesse's back, making him stumble forward. "I bet you do!"

"Reinhardt!" Ana hit his giant bicep and pointed back down the hall.

Jesse turned and started jogging, working his way through the base to their room. When he opened the door, he saw their shorts a few steps in and heard the shower running. "Honeys, I'm homeeee." There was a muffled thump from the bathroom, then a loud 'oh shit' followed by a even louder bang.

"Please tell me ya didn't just fall!" He rushed into the bathroom and saw Gabriel on his knees, Jack fucking his throat hard, back pressed against the glass door. Their various shampoo and conditioner bottles were all over the shower floor. He saw Gabriel peak around Jack's waist and look at him. His voice was rough from the use when he spoke.

"You were taking too long."

Jack grabbed his head and shoved himself back into his mouth. "Dammit, don't stop." He turned his head to look at Jesse through the fogging glass. "Get whatever you want out of the drawer. And your chain. We'll be right out."

Stripping out of his clothes in the room, he left them in a pile as he opened their toy drawer. Looking over it, he grabbed the chain and attached it to his rings, tugging slightly to make sure they were good. He stared at the selection a bit more, noticing a new toy he hadn't seen before. Closing the drawer, he tossed a lube bottle on the bed and climbed in. He got some lube on his fingers and laid down on his stomach, reaching back to start fingering himself.

Not noticing the shower turn off, he jumped when he felt a damp, chilled hand grab his wrist and pull his fingers out. "Aren't you a sight, cariño."

Jack moved around the bed to Jesse's head, looking at Gabriel positioned behind him, kneading McCree's ass. He bent down and kissed the younger man, swallowing his gasp as Reyes bent down and started eating his ass. Morrison pulled back and smiled. "You like it Jess?"

"Hell yea." He reached back and ran his metal hand over Gabriel's shaved head, holding him down. There was a grunt from behind him, then a finger pressing in with the tongue, teasing him. "Damn Gabe, you're so good." A louder grunt came, both men could hear the smile in it.

"Wanna…?"

Nodding fervently, he watched as Jack got on his hands and knees in front of him. He pulled him closer, and started working on Jack's hole, trying to focus, but having a hard time. 

"Damn Jess. Been thinking about this since the last time."

"Mmhhmmm." Then Jesse felt the tongue and stubble leave, a few fingers taking the place.

"You rimmed him before Jess? And you didn't tell me Jack!?"

Jack sighed when Gabriel feigned offence over it. "Why would I? You'd keep him to yourself. I want some too."

"There's no need to figh—" Gabriel added another finger and shoved deep, curling them and hitting McCree's spot. "Well _ damn_."

"No talking Jess. Keep going." He shoved Jesse's head against Jack's ass, then found the bottle of lube and got himself slick. Straddling Jesse's legs, he pulled his fingers out and pushed his head in, not moving once it slipped in. The cowboy bucked up under him, but only got a little more in before he pulled out all the way. He bent down and pressed a kiss on his lower back. "No, no."

He lined back up and pressed in a little deeper, rubbing his bars against Jesse's hole, feeling him relax more under his weight and touch. "Want more Jess?"

"Fuck him hard babe." Jack had rolled over, had Jesse deep-throating him as the younger man fingered him. He was staring at Gabe hard, enjoying the sight of one of the men he loves about to fuck the other man he loves. He'd never get tired of it. But deep down he worried McCree might at some point. They had too much baggage. Jesse pushed another finger into him as he shoved down, taking all of Jack's cock. He felt his head breach his throat before being pulled back. "Damn you cowboy, you're good."

McCree let Jack fall out of his mouth. His voice was harsh, and his drawl deeper. "Love ya too." He licked around Morrison's head and pulled his length back into his mouth, grinning around the cock.

Gabriel started rocking his hips faster, teasing him more. On one good rock he sunk a little deeper then shoved all the way in, making McCree jump and moan as Jack held his head down. He pulled almost all the way out, then shoved in deep again. "_Fuuuuck_, you're tight cariño." He started moving again, setting a harsh pace, going deep every time. 

He wanted to fuck Jack. He wants to keep fucking Jesse. 

God damn him, he wants to fuck them both and can't.

Pulling Jesse off him, Jack moved to lean against the headboard to watch. "Turn him over Gabe. Wanna see him."

"As you wish." Reyes pulled out and grabbed Jesse, flipping him over and noticing the thin chain across his chest. He took it and pulled softly. More pre leaked from McCree, making his stomach wet. "You like that."

Nodding, Jesse blushed, from the attention and the touch. He spread his legs, wrapping them around Gabriel's waist as the man entered him again. "Harder. Please."

Bracing himself, holding Jesse close, he started again. His thrust rocked the bed slightly, and when he looked up he saw Jack fingering himself, jerking off slowly. He sat back, lifting McCree up as he fucked him. They locked eyes, staring at one another, having a conversation, silently communicating while their cowboy couldn't be quiet.

Morrison moved closer, almost pressing against Jesse's back. He trailed a finger down the younger man's back, then stopped at his ass. Listening to the rambling and begging, he pushed a finger in along with Gabriel's dick. He heard both men gasp as the rapid pace shuddered for a moment. Shifting closer, pressing against McCree, he whispered in his ear. "Want me too?"

Gabriel shook his head. He knew Jesse couldn't take them both yet. Even though McCree nodded and whispered a yes. Reyes licked up Jesse's neck, then latched on and sucked a deep purple mark, pointed teeth marks encircling it. Moving down he left another on his shoulder and chest, reaching to pull on the chain between them.

"Hmmm. Later, maybe." Jack was watching Gabe. Could see blackness rising off him, more patches of skin melting and growing, his cheeks showing jaw bone and razor teeth, one arm had a hole with muscle showing.

He leaned forward and kissed Gabriel, running his free hand up and down Jesse's arms and back as he was bounced on Gabe's cock. A few moments later both men froze and Jack felt Reyes pulsing against his finger. Then he felt Gabe's load leaking out as Jesse clenched and squeezed around them. He kissed McCree's temple and whispered against his ear, "_Good,_ come for us."

Lifting the limp cowboy up after a few moments, he felt himself slip out and got him sitting against the headboard, kissing and praising him as he checked on him. The man's arm was fine, nothing looked wrong on the prosthesis, his eyes were open but dazed. He kissed him, then spoke against his lips. "You okay Vaquero?"

"Mmmhmmm. Wanna watch you two." McCree was heavy eyed, watching them both look him over and check on him.

Jack stole a kiss and chuckled, "Oh Jess, we'll give you that." He grabbed Gabriel and pulled him close, noticing Jesse's come on his abs and chest. Reaching, he gathered some up and shoved his fingers in Gabe's mouth, feeling his tongue wrap around them, then swallow. They started at one another then looked at Jesse. "You're messy, cowboy." He gathered more up and pressed it into himself as he laid back on the bed. "Come'ere Reyes."

"Damn, Jackie." Jesse whispered to himself as he watched.

He pulled Gabriel down into a kiss, the taste of Jesse still there. He felt movement below him, then something pressing against his hole. He looked up at McCree and reached up, taking his flesh hand. 

"Fuck!" Reyes pushed in, his cock still hard and slick. He slid all the way in to the base with ease, feeling Jack lose his breath as he clenched and squirmed a little.

"I forget how much I love this." He was breathless, mumbling as Gabriel thrust into him, slow and deep. He looked in Gabe's eyes, a slight guilt passing for missing his old brown ones. "Love you." He squeezed McCree's hand, hoping it was clear he meant them both.

Reyes went slower with Jack. He knew he could fuck him like an animal and he'd be fine, Morrison took to bottoming easy even though he didn't as much. But he wanted to truly make it a show for McCree. He rocked in and out slowly, planting kisses all over Jack's chest and neck, sucking marks he knew would fade. "Love you too." He looked up at Jesse, getting a wonderful sight.

McCree was hard again, cock leaking. The chain was in his mouth, his tongue wrapped around it, pulling with his teeth. He was still holding Jack's hand, but had his other down low, fingering himself, using the load in him as lube as it leaked out. He grinned when he met Reyes' blood red eyes, the wraith's mouth slightly agape.

Jack noticed Gabe was staring and looked. "Oh fuck, Jess."

Looking back down at Jack, Reyes started fucking him harder and faster. Grabbing his shoulders to push him down to meet his thrust. He let go, knew he could with Morrison, and used his full strength. He saw bruises starting to bloom under his grip as he chased his orgasm. 

He felt it building, right there. When he looked up at Jesse again, he was jerking himself off, using his come to do it. That sent him over the edge. Looking down at Jack, he shoved in hard and bent down for a kiss, biting his lip and breaking the skin, a little blood smearing between their lips. When they both broke for air, he pushed himself up and looked into Jack's eyes.

"You next Jesse." He held contact with those red eyes the whole time. Letting go of McCree's hand, he listened as the cowboy moved around them. 

Gabriel rolled over to the side, cock finally softening as he took deep breaths. He felt himself losing control, knew they could see him dissolving more, black floating off him. He appreciated they didn't draw attention to it. Watching them closely, Jack held his legs against his chest, then pulled McCree down into a kiss as he pushed in.

Wrapping his legs around McCree, he let the younger man fuck him how he wanted. He floated between rough and fast, to sweet and slow, just making out with Jack, barely moving inside him. As they kissed, Gabriel reached over and tugged on the chain getting a hiss and hard thrust out of McCree.

"You two are… something else together."

Jack looked at Gabriel, eyes glazed over and filled with lust. "Because of you."

McCree was going as Gabe kept pulling on the chain. After a few hard thrusts he bent down and kissed Jack, started mouthing over the marks Gabriel had left, adding a few more.

"Come in him Jess." Gabriel was whispering in his ear, working a finger in McCree's ass as the cowboy finished in Jack.

As Jess panted, eyes closed, above him for a few minutes, Jack just stared at him, looking over his flushed face and chest. He reached up and cradled McCree's face. "You okay?" The brown eyes finally opened and met his.

"Are you, Jack?"

There was some concern in Jesse's voice. He nodded and pulled him down into a kiss. "Don't worry about me. I would've said something if I wasn't. How's your arm?" He reached over and touched it as McCree rolled off him. Fingers checking over it, he noticed Gabriel reaching over, his hands clawed and smokey.

"It's fine y'all. Seriously. I'm good. Just... overwhelmed. You two…"

"That's good. Good." Reyes got out of bed, parts of his body vibrating between solid and smoke.

Jack and Jesse looked at his back, then back at each other, sharing a look of worry. "Is he okay Jack?"

"You know he won't say. We have to trust him to tell us."

McCree nodded, watching as their lover returned, carrying a towel. "Here, let me clean y'all up."

Seeing Gabriel like that reminded him of Sombra's conversation. "Yer skin!"

Both of the men looked at him, eyes wide and worried.

"Sombra said she needs some of yer… skin."

"For what!?" Gabriel was cleaning Jesse off, gently touching him, trying to be too careful.

He shook his head, "Nothin' bad. She's trying to block O'Deorain's control. Needs it to test her work." Jesse reached out and touched Gabriel's clawed hands, running his fingers over the claws where his tanned skin turned black. "She's tryin' to help."

"Can we trust her?" Morrison looked between them.

"What if she's trying to hijack me? Take me from O'Deorain, but leash me to her instead? Make me her slave weapon."

Jesse slotted his fingers between Gabriel's claws, the hand slowly shifting back to human as he calmed down. "She seems sincere. She helped us break you out. Told me more than she needed. She had no reason to get you out when the evil bitch could control you in there."

Reyes shook his head. "Fine. I'm going with you to see her through. If it's a trap, or she's trying to trick us, she'll tell me to my face."

Jesse swallowed, nodding. He didn't want Gabriel to go. If it was a trap Talon would get them both. At least if he went alone, they'd just kill him.

"And she gave me a tablet. Said it had interesting stuff."

Jesse got out of bed, legs a little wobbly as he dug through his outfit from earlier. Finding it, he got back in bed.

They opened one of the newest files, surprised by the content. Conversations with an omnic group, the name of which had been carefully removed throughout the entire file.

There were mentions of the Omnics in London and the stressed relations between them and the humans. They were going to rise up before the rest of the weak willed Omnics gave in to the humans. Fight back. Take back what they'd built.

All three men had been reading it, scrolling back and forth through the seemingly endless planning and conversations.

"We can't tell anyone or do anything too early. If we do, they'll know she's helping us."

Gabriel and Jack looked at one another. Then the Strike Commander's voice came out, chiding McCree. "We cannot let Omnics attack again Jesse. I can't."

"We have to Jackie." Reyes had taken the tablet and was skimming through some of the other files. Talon had plans to get back into Overwatch and Blackwatch. If they hadn't already. "They're trying to get back in."

######

Sitting at the desk in the penthouse suite she'd upgraded herself to, she was watching Akande and the rest of Talon leaders having a meeting she hadn't been invited to.

She felt hurt.

Drudging through and checking all the data again, she believed she'd isolated what Moira had done to the nanites.

Injecting her own code needed to be tested, but based on what she'd workshopped thus far, it would work. She just had to hope the Vaquero could convince Reyes to give her some of his nanites to test her work out.

Her earpiece dingged and she opened her messages on a holoscreen to her left.

_ Sombra. _

_ ¿Qué? _

_ He said yes. Wants to meet in person. _

_ Perfect. Tomorrow then. _

_ Tomorrow. _

Looking at her screens, she believed she had it. Moira was a damn evil genius, but Sombra had a hand in developing almost everything the woman was using from Talon. She even helped tune up the combat suit Moira wore nonstop now.

She swiped her hand across all the screens, collapsing them down into a purple data cube before it vanished with a flash. Knowing Widowmaker would be activated soon bothered her, but she had to hide it. Keep some good will, and leverage, with Talon.

But she needed some new friends, some new cards for her deck. She got in bed and pulled up Talon leaders and their connections on a screen. Swiping through the list, she found someone interesting. A Russian mob boss with connections to the Omnics still at war with the country.

She was a powerful woman. She'd be a nice _ friend_.


	6. A Proper Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another kinda sappy chapter. Three men being protective saps is some good stuff. I've been working on just writing more of it and forget that this wasn't as caught up to where I am in writing. But I think y'all will like what all is coming.

"Hey, Jess?" Gabriel was looking through the door to their room. He was finally finished talking with Angela about some tests she wanted to run on him. McCree said he was going to be in the gym when they all woke up and went their ways, but the man wasn't there when he checked. And he apparently wasn't in the room either. "Athena!"

"Yes, Commander Reyes, how can I help you?"

"Where is McCree?"

"Jesse McCree is… unavailable right now. I can give him a message if you'd like."

"Fucking AI. No! Where is he!? Override it or whatever! Just tell me!"

There was a silence as she seemed to process the directions and make a decision, then a soft crackle as she came back. "Ambassador Suite B."

"Thank you, Athena. Tell me if he moves." He started heading towards the door. That was the room he'd given McCree when he was first recruited.

"You are welcome Commander."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He rushed out into the hall towards the room. When he opened the door he saw Jesse hunched over the desk in the corner. His hat was sitting on the bed and he was staring down at the tablet screen. "Hey, Jess, you okay?" He saw a shaking head then a broken voice.

"No." Jesse turned around.

Gabriel was surprised by the younger man's face. He rushed forward, getting down on a knee beside the chair. Reaching up, he brushed the man's hair out of his face. "What's wrong?"

"Sombra sent me a message. She said she has something that should work for you." Jesse gave a forced smile. "Good news right?"

"What else?" Gabriel searched his eyes, trying to find what was troubling him.

"The Omnics are gonna attack London soon." Jesse reached over and grabbed the tablet, pulling up a file. It was a back and forth between someone in Talon and Null Sector.

Skimming over it, he chilled at the name. Overwatch had dealt with them before. Knew they'd be ruthless. Would do whatever they needed to win. They stood for Omnic rights over everything else and were involved in the continuous Russian war-front.

"I wanna go look. Scout 'em out. If it's just me and I get caught or somethin'… you and Jack won't be connected."

Reyes just stared at McCree. "Blackwatch is still shut down. Neither me nor Morrison can approve this."

"We've done plenty off the books. Why stop now? I can't sit by and just watch this happen now that we know 'bout it."

Nodding, Reyes looked towards the door and back at Jesse. "I won't stop you. I won't tell Morrison. But please be careful. Do not put yourself in danger." He stood and walked towards the door, pausing as he opened it. "I trust you, and I love you McCree. But come back to us. Alive. In one piece."

Jesse lifted his silver arm with a grin, "Too late for that."

******

The attack was a surprise to everyone. London was under siege. Null Sector was attacking all over, using old Omnica facilities to pump out new units to send directly into the fights.

King's Row was a large target. They had a Power Plant the Omnics converted in the neighbourhood and a vast underground that the Omnics had been forced into before.

Now they were fighting back in full force.

"This reminds me of Eichenwalde." Reinhardt slammed his large hand down on the table, making everyone jump. "We have to do something Jack!"

"We can't, Reinhardt. London has specifically forbade us from getting involved." Morrison was rubbing his temples. He noticed more grey on them this morning. Jesse had been gone for two days now. He wouldn't respond to messages and Athena couldn't, or wouldn't, track him. Gabriel wouldn't talk to him and they'd fought both nights about it, Reyes only telling him McCree was fine. Both nights Gabe had slept on the couch, and was gone before he woke up, staying away the entire day.

He knew they were both up to something.

"That's my home Strike Commander! I can't just sit around and watch!" Tracer was sitting at the table with them, staring at the screens and the endless coverage across all news networks. "We have to do something. This is what Overwatch is for!"

"She's right you know." A raspy voice caught their attention. Gabriel had wraithed under the door, his body coming into form at the end of the table. "We were created for this. So we're doing something."

Jack watched as his husband slid a comm across the table. When he grabbed it, he saw Jesse's face. "McCree! Where have you been!?" The video feed shook as dust and chunks of brick fell behind the man. 

"London, love."

"Jesse McCree! Blackwatch is shut down. Why are you there?"

"I took a personal trip. Visitin' family. Just happened to be here."

Reyes met the furious blue eyes with his own red ones. He lifted the corner of his grin more. "McCree's found which Omnica facility is the most productive. It's in King's Row. We need to shut it down."

He looked back at Jesse. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm peachy." Another bomb dropped behind him, and the mechanical stomping of OR14s and Bastion units out in the street got closer. "Gotta go. Talk to ya soon. I'll send you everything I got."

Torbjörn had been silent, listening, because everyone liked to talk too much. Clearing his throat, he straightened up. "I can get a bomb set up. We'll just have to get it to the factory."

"What part of 'we aren't allowed to do anything' wasn't clear!?" Jack was standing, pacing in front of the screens, watching as more buildings were blown apart as innocent people and Omnics were killed in the chaos.

Gabriel chuckled from his end of the table. "It was crystal clear Morrison. We've just overridden you." He looked around the table.

Turning on his heel, Jack pointed at him. "Reyes. You sent Jesse into danger—"

"I didn't _ send _ him. He wanted to go. He's a grown man. We can't baby him no matter how much we love him! Be happy he told me and didn't vanish into the night."

"_Reyes_."

"You know I'm—!"

Ana stood up, putting her hands up in both men's directions. "Shut it you two! He's there. He's okay. He's given us more information than we had before. Either Overwatch is doing something or not. Morrison, decide."

They'd be breaking more laws, getting in more trouble, but the positive light from them helping fight back could help him push back against the UN. "Fine." He started pacing again, before stopping after a long silence. "Who wants to be a part of the Strike Team?"

"I'm in!" Tracer stood and blinked around the table, wrapping Jack in a hug. She looked up, teary eyed. "Thank you."

Wilhelm stood up, the German towering over the rest of them. "Yes! Your first mission Tracer!"

Ana rubbed between her eyes as she watched Reinhardt wrap Tracer and Jack in a hug. Beside her Torbjörn got out of his chair, his claw clamping closed a few times. "Guess I'll be joining you two. Someone has to watch the bomb."

Reyes spoke up when he finished. "Angela said she wanted to test her combat suit out. This is her chance. And I'm sure she'd want to watch over Tracer." The comm he'd pushed to Morrison started ringing. He grabbed it and answered it, seeing McCree again. "Well Jess, we've got a team together. Get safe. They'll be there soon. I'll send you a nav-point to meet them."

The connection was choppy and unstable, the attacks starting to strain the networks. Jesse's feed was pixelated and breaking up. "Can't— wait— see— 'em." The device dinged a few times, some files finished downloading. "Map of— ground. Should be— sneak in and— close."

"Didn't hear half of that. But got it McCree."

Jesse said something else that got garbled and chopped, then a moment of loud silence as alarms and sirens went off in the background. "Sorry for— Love y'all." The line died.

The screen behind Morrison was still showing the patchwork of news channels covering the attack from endless angles. It reminded him of what he and Morrison fought against back home. Cities blown out, people scared and confused, being hunted and killed. They had to do this fast.

Jack nodded at Gabriel and stepped back from the table. "Come on you two, let's get Angela. Lindholm, get the bomb ready for action. We'll meet you at the hangar." He nodded at everyone. "Move out!"

******

Jesse had been hiding by the Underground tunnel for a few hours. He'd been listening, hoping they could make it through alright. When he got the orders from Reyes and Morrison to head to the nav-point he knew they were stressed and had been fighting. Could hear it in Jack's voice.

What he wasn't expecting was Lieutenant Wilhelm and Dr Ziegler, callname Mercy now, with Tracer and Lindholm. When the four of them rushed out of the tunnel, he grinned to himself. 

This would be fun after all.

"Reinhardt! Over here!" Sliding out of the alley he'd been hiding in, he strode over to join them, watching as Tracer's face saddened seeing the destruction up close. "It's bad, Tracer. But Overwatch is here now."

The cheery woman smiled and gave Jesse a quick hug. "The cavalry's here!"

******

"You let him go! And you _ hid _ it from me!?"

Gabriel watched as Jack paced in his Strike Commander blues back and forth the width of his office. He'd sat down behind his husband's desk, knowing the long-winded storm he'd be facing. "Yeah. I did. He got there hours before the attacks started. Sombra had told him it was going to be soon. He couldn't sit by and watch."

"Doesn't mean he just goes and breaks the law! The trouble he'll get in, _ we'll _ get in, after this! And a Blackwatch agent in the city before it started!? Reyes! Do you see how bad this looks?"

"What Jack?" He was looking at the map, tracking their movement. They'd helped save a few people and gotten through a couple groups of Null Sector on their way to the Power Plant.

"Don't _ what Jack _ me! This is serious! We could lose him to prison!" The frustration was building in his voice, and this casual attitude was pissing him off. He knew Gabriel cared, but also knew Gabriel probably had fifty different plans should something happen.

"You wouldn't let that happen. And I wouldn't either. Now come here. They're getting close. They've taken the Anti-Air down. Get some backup in there to cover them."

Jack reached up and gave orders to the team, telling them the bomb was on its way. When he turned to look at Gabriel again, he stepped closer to the desk. "What's your plan if I _ can't _ save him, or you, from this Gabriel!? Everyone is at their ends with you and Blackwatch. Rialto ruined any plausible deniability I had. I can't keep them off you forever."

He stared at his husband, looking over his face, noticing a new stress line and more grey on his temples. He was still as beautiful as the day they met in SEP. "We'll leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes! If Overwatch can't do its job, what's the damned point of it!? Before we could help anyone, anywhere, anytime. Now you're stuck in here playing politics and begging for funding for research that's keeping the World safe." He stood, slamming his hands onto the desk as he bent over it, the photo frames with the pictures of the three of them bounced and one fell over. "_We_ were created to fight endless, emotionless, death machines. You aren't meant to be trapped in here dealing with pretentious assholes who we both know will come to us begging for help too late after they realise they can't do _SHIT_ against Null Sector. They don't want us to help now, so why should we care? You're just a political tool for them to use now."

"Gabriel, we can't just—"

"We can! And we will if we have too! They've used you for too long. We've watched people die to Talon attacks, yet we can't fight back because the governments are in their pocket. They're trying to infiltrate us. Again. They all want us gone. So why don't we give the world what it wants and let them see how long they last!"

Jack was staring wide eyed, stunned, mouth agape. "You can't be serious Gabriel. Everything we've built. All our friends…"

"They're making you force Reinhardt into retirement. I know you keep getting it delayed or _ losing _ the paperwork. They're going to want to keep Blackwatch shut down now. They want Overwatch gone. We fought their war, now we're of no use."

"This started after Rialto…"

"No, Jack! Nothing would've been done to Antonio if I hadn't killed him. You know that! He killed so many of our people and nothing would've been done. I needed to get a message through to Talon that they aren't invincible."

"And look at what it got you! Kidnapped. Tortured! Experimented on by a mad woman."

"I had to stay alive! For you and Jesse, Jack! I was, _I am_, dying! SEP was making me self-destruct." He was morphing some, hands becoming claws and black drifting off him. "I'm a fucking monster now Jack! I know what I am! And I _ will _ get payback for what Talon has done to all of us."

"You are _ not _a monster Gabriel."

"Tell yourself whatever you need to Jack. Just look at me." He was staring at his hands, they'd become clawed again, smoke and ash drifting off his wrists and arms, body losing its physicality. He focused to keep himself together. "I am the Reaper, Jack. I always have been. But, now I've got the fucked up body to match."

******

McCree watched as the Crusader charged yet another Bastion unit against a wall, crushing and destroying it, and most of the wall. "You'd make a mighty fine battering ram, Reinhardt!"

"Haha! Thank you!" He walked back, holding the shield up, blocking the OR14 shots. They'd gotten inside the plant and were watching the factory ramp up production in real-time. More weaker and less armoured units were dropping down from belts all around them, him and Tracer were able to keep them at bay as Reinhardt marched forward with Torbjörn riding the bomb platform behind him.

Jack's voice cut-in between the loud factory noises and the Omnics communicating to one another in their own vocal code. "You're close to the AI core team. Get the bomb in and get out. We've got evac waiting outside."

"Is it ready Lindholm?" Mercy was healing Reinhardt as a few shots made it through his cracking barrier, piercing his armour in places now.

"I made it! Of course it's ready!" He pressed a few buttons and it started moving faster, building more speed. "Get to the door and watch our backs. Wilhelm, get ready to charge towards the door." He pressed another button and the platform stopped moving, then the whole thing started vibrating more, building energy. "Three. Two. One. Now!"

Torbjörn pressed the release button and the platform lurched then shot forward. Reinhardt dropped his barrier and turned around, grabbing the shorter man in his arm and engaging his charge. They turned the corner and saw the other three members of the team hiding from a Bastion unit. Dropping Lindholm, he walked forward, putting his barrier up as they advanced on the unit. The evac jet was overhead, waiting for an opportunity.

The engineer was yelling as he moved towards them. "We've got ta go! It's about to blow!"

As Tracer and Jesse shot the Bastion apart, there was a shudder as the ground moved under them, everything shaking and rocking. The evac jet was coming down, bay door opened. Reinhardt grabbed Torbjörn again, the man letting out a string of expletives in English and Swedish, as they charged forward, making it onboard as the others ran on.

"Go! Go!" Jesse was screaming into his earpiece at the pilot. The door started closing and the craft rose as shockwaves from the explosion shook the air. They could hear the metal and concrete collapsing in on itself, the groans as the steel gave in and bent. "Well, how 'bout that. We blew 'em up and made it out. Good job team."

Torbjörn was strapping himself into a seat. "Wilhelm. Don't just grab me and charge off like that again."

"Why not!? It is faster. And fun!"

Tracer burst out laughing and then stopped to apologise, before doing it again. "The screams."

"Hearing you yell was half the fun, Lindholm."

Mercy had gotten herself in a seat, her staff leaning beside her. "Reinhardt is right, you know. If he hadn't grabbed you, we might not have made it."

Resigning and agreeing, he nodded. "Fine then. A warning next time. Almost lost my arm on the last one." He held up his claw, spinning it around.

Their bantering was cut off when Morrison's voice crackled in their earpieces. "Good work team. The plant is down and production has stopped. They've got the military coming in behind you to clean up. See you when you get back. Morrison out."

A few seconds later, Reyes' voice was in Jesse's ear, Jack's in the background. "Don't respond, just listen. You did good Vaquero. We're proud of you." He looked around at the team, Tracer and Mercy were talking, the Doctor praising the young woman on her excellent control and use of her speed to stay safe. Reinhardt and Torbjörn were talking, sometimes going back and forth in their native tongues as they discussed, from what Jesse could pick up, drinking plans for later.

He knew he'd upset Jack, but he had the whole flight back to think of an apology.

******

They'd been waiting in the Hangar for the team to get back. Morrison told everyone to leave. Gabriel had the ring in his pocket. This wasn't exactly how he wanted it to go, but now was as good as ever.

Right?

When the small aircraft came into view, he felt himself get nervous, more black drifting off him. Jack looked over at him.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just nervous."

"You, King of Drama Gabriel Reyes, are nervous!?" Jack yelled over the engines as the aircraft landed.

"Don't have to yell it asshole. And yes, I am. I'm doing this a second time. The first time with you nearly killed me."

He felt one of Jack's hands slide into his as they landed and the bay door opened. The team started walking down. 

Jesse hung behind, letting everyone get their hugs and congratulations in. As the other four started heading inside to get clean, he took a few steps forward. "Jack, I'm sorry for—." A hand balled in his shirt and pulled him forward, lips on his made him lose his train of thought. He caught his hat as Morrison kissed him hard, and deep. When he stopped, he fixed Jesse's hat and held his face, rubbing a thumb over the grown out stubble.

"You're here. Alive." Jack kissed him again. "Am I angry you disappeared for two days and Gabriel wouldn't tell me? Hell fucking yeah." He reached over and grabbed Gabriel's arm, pulling him closer. "But I understand it. You remind me of myself. Just don't do it again."

Jesse nodded, watching as they looked at each other and got down on their knees. "Woah, woah. What are ya—"

"Shut up." Gabriel started digging in his pocket, the nerves getting to him as his hand changed into claws. Once he finally got the ring out, he dropped it on his palm. Looking up at Jesse, he smiled. "Would ya— would you…" He choked up.

"Marry us, Jesse McCree?" Jack was smiling up at him too. He reached over and took the ring, grabbing McCree's hand and slipping it on. Fit perfectly.

"Y'all… y'all aren't…"

"We are." Both men were grinning hard, butterflies in their stomachs like the time years ago when they proposed to one another.

Jesse was staring at the ring. It was simple and silver. Nothing too flashy or obvious. "Yer… yer serious?"

Morrison looked at Gabriel, worry creeping into his face. "We are Jesse. Yes or no? Gabriel's about to freak out."

"Yes. Hell yes. Why did ya even ask again? I was just jokin'. Didn't need…" he waved his hand at them, "this!" He reached down and helped them up, getting Jack on his feet as Gabriel stood. "I love y'all."

"I thought we needed something more proper. Proposing after you'd just fucked me senseless felt a little… lacking."

"There couldn't've been a better time Gabe. You coulda asked Morrison before tho."

Reyes looked at his husband, "He would've been worried you'd say no."

"Would never say no to y'all."

"You say that now Jess, but just wait until he starts getting defensive over whatever he's planning for this. He won't even let me see anything and it's partially _ my _anniversary." Morrison's comm started going off in his coat. Turning around, he started walking away, talking to them over his shoulder. "I have to go deal with what we just did. But we are having a discussion about this." He pointed back and forth between them, eyes ablaze and filled with energy. "Better appreciate what I deal with for you two."

Both men spoke together, "We do Jack."

Gabriel called out as he got to the door, "Give them your sex smile. It can get you out of anything Boy Scout." Jack gave him the middle finger over his shoulder and he opened the door. He looked over at Jesse. "Well, odds are we'll be on lockdown again. And I have some plans to work on. You, go be busy." Reyes started walking away. "I'll be in my office." Snapping his head around, his look deadly serious, "No peeking McCree. I mean it."

"Whatever ya say Jefe." Watching the man go, dissolving into blackness and slipping under the door, he pulled out his comm and headed to get some food. It'd been a few days since a good meal and he was going to enjoy a few plates of comfort food.

He felt nerves building. They, he, were committing to whatever they were in a serious way now. He couldn't be happier seeing the joy on their faces when he said yes. Looking down at the ring, he took it off to check it out. Inside the band there was an engraving: _ Forever yours, Jack and Gabriel _

"God Gabriel, yer such a sap under all that attitude," He spun the ring on his finger again after he put it on. "Forever yours, huh."

######

_ You said you'd have something for Reyes. Is it ready? _

_ Of course McCree. It'll be here. Purple box. Tell me when you get it. _

She attached a nav-point to the message and contacted a friend near Overwatch HQ to drop her package off at the same location.

_ How was London? _

There was a long wait after he'd read the message.

_ Fine. _

_ Just fine?_

_Peachy_.

She waited a few more minutes, but didn't get a response. Based on what she'd been hearing from Moira and Akande, Widowmaker would be joining them again soon. As much as she wanted to tell McCree, she couldn't. This was a test for her as much as a test to see how Overwatch responded to something.

She needed Talon as much as Talon needed her. Out on her own, she wouldn't be protected. And she wouldn't be welcomed into a group like Overwatch. So she had to play her cards right. Give them what she could, and hold the rest close to her chest. She needed to give Talon some information about Overwatch.

Balance and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this. Uprising really was just here to kind of tell time. Got some more good, soft stuff coming.
> 
> Want a wedding for the three of them? Parents showing up? Older men getting defensive? We got it coming.
> 
> I'm terrible at asking/promoting/etc for stuff, but if you like(d) this thus far, a comment/kudos would be real nice. I love getting feedback and talking with people. Earlier this year I posted a [fic for Vampyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489237/chapters/53738428) if anyone likes vamps/the game. Idk if I've talked about it before but oh well.


	7. The Big Day (Finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have cold feet (and an emotional argument), a terrible parent (and an amazing one), and a wedding for the three of them.
> 
> I honestly don't exactly like parts of this chapter, but I love some of it so here we are. But I've got a few more chapters written and they're leaning into monstery!Gabe (hard) so like... hope you like that...
> 
> Also wanna say big thanks to The_Lonely_Light for constantly dealing with me and helping me beta, and just listening to me ramble and encouraging my love for a monstery!Gabriel.
> 
> I've been up all night and couldn't sleep so I decided to just post this. I hope it's good.

Gabriel was looking at Jesse over the table, debating whether to ask him what he wanted to ask. 

They'd gone to eat at an Italian restaurant a short drive from HQ tonight. Both Gabriel and Jesse were once again grounded and tied down to HQ after the London event. Jack was to be alerted anytime they went near the Hangar Bay or left through any doors to the outside on the base. He had to get this dinner approved for them to leave, and the oversight committee still required them to bring security instead of just Jesse. So now they were eating with four different sets of eyes watching them inside and outside the restaurant.

The paparazzi were taking photos constantly, bringing up the bad optics Overwatch was going through and the recent illegal and unwanted, but life-saving, King's Row interference. A few even asked about Jesse's arm and what happened. He just gave them his country boy grin and hat tip, then pushed past, not acknowledging it.

The nonstop reminders and the grounding was simultaneously exhausting and driving the three of them up the wall. Jesse and Gabriel had begun having extra training and workout sessions. Reyes was testing his control over his body, seeing what all he could do. He'd learnt to control the tentacle appendages he'd had when controlled by Moira, and was getting a grasp on how to make solid hands to actually hold things. He was excited to try them in bed.

Jesse refused to admit it out loud, but he found Gabriel pretty damn hot when he went all tentacle-y and smoke monster. The modulated and gravelly voice with the hard-soft touches of phantom hands, and now tentacles, as they spared. He knew Jack would love it too, but the man had been so tired from the constant back and forth with governments that he'd fall asleep in his office and one of them would have to go get him and carry him to bed, just to wake up to him gone before them.

"Do you wanna invite your parents Jess?" Reyes finally asked as the man took a bite of lasagna.

Choking, Jesse clapped his chest and cleared his throat. "What? My parents? You really makin' this a whole thing huh?"

"Oh Jesse, you have no idea. Wait till you see what he wanted for the full thing. Before you two got locked down."

"Soooo, yes or no?" Gabriel was wrapping his long tongue around the fork as he put it in his mouth, knowing it would hold his attention.

McCree stared at his mouth. "Don't know if they'd be alright with this. With us. But if ya want, we can invite 'em. Probably won't even show."

He nodded, taking in the information. He knew the man still sent them money, it came out of his monthly pay. Blackwatch had to investigate who it was going to when they started paying him. When he saw it was his parents, and Jesse never mentioned them, he didn't ask anything about it or them.

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his comm. He stared at the screen for a long second before letting out a soft laugh and turning it around. "Look at what Ana sent."

It was one of the trash magazines, a blown up picture of Jesse's hand and ring, the question "WHO'S THE WOMAN?" dominating the top of the page.

"Damn, they work fast. Didn' think they'd really notice it." He grinned to himself.

A few more messages came in from Ana. Some gossip sites were asking questions about his new arm, but most were focused on the ring. Jesse had become as much a celebrity as Jack and Gabriel when escorting them around at events and meetings between their usual small things, but he was _ available _unlike them, so he'd been fawned over by all the magazines and women, trying to get his attention once he kept showing up by their sides.

If only they knew the truth.

"Well, you _ are _ the only one of us that's single." Gabriel winked at him and hit his leg under the table. "They like that. At least they aren't obsessing over me and Jack anymore."

"It is nice you know, not having all the attention on me even though the stylists and PR people still _ obsess _ over every detail."

"And yet you still do whatever you want ."

Jack pointed his fork at Gabriel, grinning with squinted eyes. "You love the thrill of me pissing them off and you know it."

Hitting Jack's fork with his, he nodded. "Oh I do! It's fun watching them meltdown beside me when you add your own lines into speeches."

McCree watched them, grinning to himself. "I wanna hear more stories from back then, you two and the team. The start of Overwatch. If ya wanna tell them."

"Back then?" Gabriel put a hand on his heart."You calling us _ old _?"

Crossing his arms, Jack huffed. "I think he is Gabriel." He looked at Jesse. "I know I've got greys, but damn, we're not _ that _ old. And Gabriel's older than me anyways."

"Hey!"

"What is it, ten, eleven years?" Jack shrugged as he grabbed his silverware and started eating, grinning as he took a bite.

Gabriel grumbled, "You don't have to tell him that."

"Yer acting like I didn't already know. Ana tells me about y'all when we shoot together."

They both snapped to look at each other, eyes squinched, sharing a huff. Reyes started to take a bite before adding a whispered, "Traitor."

Jesse went back to eating, listening to some people a few tables over discussing actual news from the past few days. A few Shambali Omnic Monks were travelling now, trying to reach out to humans who wanted peace and Omnics who questioned whether they had a soul or not.

As the dinner came to an end, Gabriel had been eyeing Jesse the whole time. He could tell the man was still bothered by something. Clearing his throat, he said, "If you don't want to invite your parents we don't have to. I was just asking because we," he waved his fork between him and Jack, "Just have the team, so I thought you might like to have some actual family there." He still felt the stress coming off Jesse and wanted to give the man an out to say no.

"Y'all are my family too. But I haven't seen 'em in awhile, so why not. They can at least try and care about who I love." Jesse took another bite. "If they don't like it, they can leave."

Reyes and Jack looked at each other as the younger man went back to eating with a renewed focus. Gabriel realised he shouldn't have asked, but he'd at least get an invitation for Jesse to send. Or not. Whatever he wanted.

******

"Yer telling me I'm actually gonna walk down the aisle with y'all?" McCree was fidgeting with his tuxedo and tie in the mirror.

Reyes had demanded they at least have a rehearsal together. Reinhardt was going to officiate it, and the rest of the team would be there since it was going to be at HQ now in one of the large empty offices they had.

Jack reached over his shoulders and grabbed the tie, fixing it. Smiling at Jesse in the mirror, he turned him around by his waist and tucked the hairs that hadn't made into the short ponytail behind his ears before leaning in for a kiss. "Yes Jesse. How many times do we have to say it, we _ want _you with us."

"But you and Gabe are—" Jesse turned around to look at himself again.

The door to the room slid open behind them. "If you say married _ one more time _ Jesse McCree."

"Married!"

Both men looked at Gabriel in the mirror. He was standing a few steps behind them, staring at them, taking them in. "We all know that Jesse. Doesn't change shit about what _ we _ have now. You're just as important to us as each other." He took a few steps into the room, leaning against the wall. "Why can't you see that, Vaquero?"

"Y'all been through so much more together. I'm nothin' compared to that. I shouldn't've said yes to this. I feel like I'm—I'm…" McCree was looking himself up and down in the mirror. Everything felt… wrong. He should feel happy, but he couldn't. Felt like he was getting in trouble for something he should be getting praise for.

Both men could see it, the turn Jesse had taken. His face went slack and eyes grew sad. He was staring at his boots in the mirror, avoiding their gazes. When he went to shift away from Jack, he let him. They watched him closely. Morrison spoke softly, worry in his voice. "What's wrong? Talk to us Jess."

"Me! I'm what's wrong!" He looked up at them. "Ma and Pa said they'd be here tomorrow. I told them what we were doing. They think— they think I'm using y'all. Or yer using me. Or both. I don't know!" Taking a few panicked steps back, he started walking to the door. "Oh shit. Why did I say yes? Why did I invite them?" Shrugging off Gabriel's hand, he opened the door and stared at the ground, his focus shifting to working the ring off his finger. "I'm sorry. I— I can't do this to what y'all have. I don't deserve it. Y'all shouldn't want me."

They watched as Jesse grabbed the knot at his neck and pulled it loose, then turned and walked down the hallway. When they looked down at him, they saw his shoulders hunched over and it sounded like he was crying or about to. Looking at each other, they debated what to do.

"We need to talk to him." Jack was busily undoing some of his buttons, about to chase after Jesse before Reyes held his arm back.

"Where did all that come from though?"

"I don't know Gabe, but what do we do!? What can we say to him to see it's wrong!?"

"Calm down Morrison. Let's just… follow him. See where he goes."

Nodding, Jack watched as Reyes dissolved to the ground, the cloud of black darting off after the cowboy, leaving a long trail. After a few turns, he got an alert on his comm. Pulling it out, he saw it was from Athena’s tracking. Jesse was on the roof. The stairwell was up ahead. He’d caught up to Gabriel and watched as he reconstituted his body, staring at Jack.

Stepping close to the door, they heard Jesse's voice. He was yelling at himself, he was upset. Sliding under, Gabriel opened the door for Jack to follow.

“McCree.” Gabriel stepped closer to him, hands open.

"Why! Why are y'all doin' this!?" Jesse pushed Reyes away. "Why even ask me!? You know I shouldn't be here with y'all!?"

"Shouldn't be here!?" Jack took a few steps closer from the door. He noticed tears had been running down Jesse's face. "Where else—?"

"Prison! That's where I belong! With everyone else from Deadlock!" He watched Gabriel closely. "Why did you even offer me a job? And why did you agree!?" Turning on Morrison, he pointed, hand shaking like a leaf. "Were y'all just… just lookin' for someone to fuck?"

"What the hell!?" Reyes stepped closer and grabbed McCree, pulling him away from the edge he was getting closer to. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Jesse! That's not it at all! Reyes tortured himself because he was scared to tell me he had a crush on you. That he cared for you more than he thought he should." He took a few steps closer, almost within arm's length of both of them. "He hated himself for it. When you got shot, he was scared to lose you."

Nodding, Gabriel guided Jesse towards Morrison. "He's right. I thought I was going to end up breaking us apart. But he listened to me. Trusted me." When he had the younger man's back pressed against Jack's chest, he let go to gently cup his face, to look him in the eyes. "He didn't want to let me hire you. But I saw a young man who needed help. A second chance. You shot my agents, but never tried to kill them outright. You stood there and had a shootout with sharpshooting I hadn't seen since Amari. Jack did want you in prison with everyone else, thought you'd be nothing but trouble. And look at you now, all that and then some." Gabriel rubbed his thumbs back and forth on his cleanly trimmed beard line. "But you're _ our _trouble, and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack felt McCree stop straining against his grip. "You're the best kind of trouble. We don't know what caused this, but please trust us when we say we love you. That we want you with us. That _ you _ and _ this _ means more to us than just getting our vows renewed. Or getting our rocks off."

Gabriel wrapped them both in a hug. "If you don't want the ring, that's fine. If you don't want to do this at all, that's fine too. But know that we love you, and nothing will change that."

Squeezing Jesse tight in their bear hug, Morrison whispered against his cheek. "I was worried you'd leave us those first few months. Find someone on base younger and prettier, who didn't have the scars and baggage we do. All the ladies love your charms, and you could get any guy you wanted here."

Nodding, McCree felt a few more tears spill over. "I want y'all."

"And we want you Jesse. Believe us." He pulled them tighter. "Now, who said that shit to you? Someone on base?"

McCree shook his head.

Jack asked, "Your parents?"

Jesse nodded, his voice cracking when he said, "My Ma wasn't too happy when I told her what this was for. But I said I wanted her and Pa to meet y'all. Really meet ya, not just the media's versions of you." He let out a heavy sigh. "Need to just tell them to go back home. They'll still get their money, what do they care."

"You send them money?" Jack was rubbing his back as the younger man's breathing settled down. "We'll be nice even if they hate us." There was a growl from Gabriel. "We _ will _ be nice, _ won't _we Gabriel."

The man grunted before simply saying, "Yes."

"So, no attitude. No death threats. No terrorising. No being an asshole."

"How about subtly being an asshole?" Gabriel was bargaining like he’d just been caught doing something wrong.

"No."

"Not even a little? Just if they hate us?"

"You? Subtle?" Jesse chuckled in their arms. "You evil villain laugh when ya go under a door all wraithed out. Wouldn' know _ subtle _ if it hit ya in your face."

"I do that because it's _ fun _. I love to root for the baddies. And Jack only likes the good guys, someone has to support the bad guys. Plus they're just hotter."

"You're only right that they’re hot." Jesse had calmed down, he felt good being held. "Sorry 'bout… this. Didn't mean to freak out on y’all."

They both loosened the hug, Jack held Jesse out and turned him around, “Don’t say sorry. This is something big. It’s alright to be scared.” He worked his hand into McCree’s taking the ring that was still in his hand. Looking at Jesse with a smile, he held it up. “I picked the ring. He picked the engravement. We hoped you'd like it, something from both of us."

Jesse took it from him, putting it back on his finger. "I love it."

Grins bloomed on both older men.

"I knew he picked the engravement when I read it. Only he'd pick something that cheesy anyways."

"Hey! You’d pick something stupid, all ‘cowboy’ and ‘country’.”

McCree stepped back, looking at the ring, then them. He leaned in and kissed Gabriel, "That’s true." Moving to kiss Jack, he started walking towards the door back inside, fixing his tie to the best of his ability. When he got to the door he turned around and jerked his head back. "C'mon you two. We still got a rehearsal don't we? Let's get this show on the road."

"There's our cowboy." Jack moved first, watching as Gabriel went smokey beside him and ghosted towards the door. "You can control that pretty well now huh?"

"Oh, Jackie. He's got all kinds of fun things he can do now. Been savin' 'em for ya." Jesse winked as he headed down the stairs.

Jack looked between his back and Reyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gabriel just gave a dark chuckle as he climbed down the stairs, rushing after McCree, body partially solid and almost liquid-like from the smoke.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

******

Jesse's parents had made it into the city the night before. Overwatch security and agents picked them up at the airport and brought them to a Suite.

Today was the day.

"This is crazy." Jesse was standing in front of the mirror trying to get the tie right. "What the fuck are we doing!?"

Walking over, Gabriel reached over his shoulders and tied it like Jack liked on them. Once it was proper, he pecked Jesse's cheek and stepped back, looking him up and down in the mirror. "You look amazing McCree," he shook his head, "why do suits and tuxedos make you hotter. It's not fair having to see you like this." He moved, lips against Jesse's ear, "And not being able to do anything about it."

Blushing, McCree looked at Reyes in the mirror. "You look mighty fine yourself." Both him and Jack were wearing their Overwatch Uniforms. They were perfectly tailored and hit both men's bodies in the perfect places. They were stunning.

"Okay you two," Jack looked at their reflections, "Jess said his parents wanted to meet us. So I guess we should before it starts?"

Turning around, McCree grabbed his hat off the bed and put it on. "Well then, let's get goin'."

They were standing outside the Suite. The three of them kept looking between one another. Eventually McCree reached out and knocked on the door. There was movement on the other side of the door before it opened.

"McCree! How ya been son? It’s been awhile."

Smiling, Jesse stepped into the hug his father was offering. "It has. How's Ma?"

Nodding back towards the room, he lifted his brows and gave a sideways grin. "She's simmerin'. Wasn't too happy to hear 'bout all this." He stepped back and motioned for them to enter, "C'mon in. Nice room y'all gave us."

Jack had plastered his PR posture and smile on, "It was nothing, Mr McCree?"

"Call me Hank, son. No need for Mister, that makes me feel old. You're Jack Morrison right?"

Jesse grinned as he slid past, watching Jack shake his dad's hand, giving the man's crushing grip a run for his money. "I am. Please, call me Jack. And this is—"

Gabriel stepped forward interrupting him. "Commander Gabriel Reyes." He reached out and took Hank's hand. "Call me Gabriel."

"Quite a grip y'all got." Shaking his hand once Gabriel had let go, he turned towards the room. "Mary, they're here." He guided them into the living room. "Sit down. Let me get 'er." Walking away, he mumbled to himself.

Both Jack and Gabriel looked at Jesse. "Hank's nice."

"Yea. Dad's easy going, till he's not. Takes life in stride. Always said it was easier than fightin' everything in it."

Gabriel grinned, "Hmm, is that why you're so easy going?"

Shrugging, Jesse continued, "Ma though? Different story."

Right then they heard a woman's voice get loud. Heavy footsteps came towards them and the door from the bedroom opened. She stared at Jesse with a gaze that'd burn a building down. "So this _ wasn' _a stupid joke!?"

"No, Mary. They seem like nice men. They run this place, you heard the men last night." Hank walked up behind her, giving them a strained smile.

The woman pointed at McCree. "How did ya end up _ here _ ? First the news tells me ya been arrested with the rest of that shady gang, then _ you _ tell me you've got a ‘legitimate’ job days after, and then almost nothing for years. Until now! What the _ hell _ is all this!?"

Standing, Jack shot out a hand, waiting a second before pulling it back when she didn't take him up. "Hello Mrs McCree. I'm Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch. This," he motioned to Gabriel, "is—"

"Gabriel Reyes. His Husband. And soon-to-be Jesse’s.” Reyes stood up, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms, not trying to be cordial anymore.

Mary shook her head. “Jesus Christ, Jesse McCree. Are ya fuckin’ serious. _ This _ is what ya’ve been up to? Fuckin’ men and usin’ ‘em?” She pointed to Jack. “What is he doin’ to y'all? Why would ya want him? He’s gang trash! Yer two respectable men and you _ love _ him? Is this a damn joke?"

“Mary!”

She spun around on Hank. “Don’t ‘_ Mary _’ me Hank! I’m damn serious!”

Jesse cleared his throat, standing up. “No. It's not. I love ‘em and they love me. So I’m good enough for ya take my money, but not good enough to be loved by someone?”

Hank looked at Jesse, eyes going wide. “Take your money?” He looked at Mary. “His money Mary!? You’ve been taking my son’s money? And not tellin’ me!?” He looked at Jesse, “How long?”

“Since I left for Deadlock.”

Gabriel reached out and pulled Jesse back closer to him and Jack. “You mean to tell me he’s been sending you money for _ years _. Even during Deadlock, and you didn’t know?” He was staring at Hank, holding his gaze, the silence demanding an answer. “Yes? Or no?”

“Naw. I didn’t.” He looked at McCree. “I didn’ know she’d been takin’ money. She always told me you just stopped talkin’ to us. Didn’t wanna see us.” He looked at Jack and the other two. “That’s why I was surprised you invited us here. She didn’ wanna come. I didn' want to miss seeing ya after so long."

Jack shook his head, watching Mary go red in the face. Gabriel was getting pissed, his hands had shifted to claws he was hiding in his armpits. Jesse reached up and tipped his hat back some. “You’ve been lyin’ to me. You told me he was 'disappointed in me' and never wanted to see me again. That y’all needed help. So I gave what I could.” He looked at his mother. “You fuckin’ lied to me. And him. For years.”

“Oh no! Yer not turning this on me. Yer trying to _ marry _ two old men. What the hell is wrong—” 

Watching them closely, Jack put a hand on Jesse’s lower back before moving it to hold his hand. “We love him. Whether you want to believe it or not, we do. He means more to us than he does to you it seems. And he’s not _ gang trash _, Mary.”

“Your son is a respectable man. Worries about us more than himself. He lost a fucking arm saving me.” Gabriel spoke through a clenched jaw, anger starting to override his control on his body. He kept his clawed hand on Jesse’s back. “You are a terrible woman.”

“I am NOT a—”

“Shut up Mary!" Hank turned on her. “You’ve been lying to us both for all these years. I coulda talked to my son, but _ you _kept us apart.” He looked back and forth between Jack and Gabriel. “I’m sorry.” Looking at Jesse, his lip trembled. “I’m so sorry boy. I shoulda tried to talk to ya myself.”

Jesse shook his head, looking between his mother and father. “I'm—We’re going. Ceremony is in two hours. If ya wanna be there, be there. If not, you can leave. I'll buy the tickets back.” He turned around. Pushing between them, both Jack and Gabriel stared his mother down as he left the room.

Hank was looking at them. “I can see y’all love him. Take care of him. He’s a better man than he believes he is.”

“We know. We tell him all the time.” Jack calmly replied as Gabriel got tense beside him.

“He’s better than we deserve.” Gabriel turned around and followed after Jesse, Morrison close behind. “We’ll see you there Hank. Mary, you can leave. Security will be here soon to escort you out.”

“You can't keep me away from my son! I’ll stop this… this bullshit!”

They both stopped and turned around, fire burning in their eyes. Grounding out in unison, “No. You won’t.”

******

Peeking through the little curtain dividing them from the others, Jesse saw one of the offices had been made into a makeshift reception room. Gabriel had been complaining the whole time because they wouldn’t be allowed off base to go to an actual church. He and Jesse were now 'flight risks' according to security.

Gabriel took it upon himself to improvise. He lined up a few chairs from the cafeteria into some rows. Reinhardt was standing at the front of the room blocking the large screen, a giant smile plastered on his face as he bounced in place with energy. Torbjörn was sitting beside Ana and Pharah in the right front row, the older two whispering to one another, both chuckling softly back and forth. Genji was across the small aisle on the left side with Angela. He'd gotten his new body upgrade. He was a shiny silver and green, the faceplate slid back so his face was showing. Tess was sitting a row in front of Genji with Hank beside her. She was talking to the man, making him laugh every now and then.

McCree turned around. "This is crazy."

Concern crossed Jack's face. "What's wrong? Someone missing?"

"Naw, just… this. Didn't think this would ever be somethin' in my life." He closed the curtain. "Hank's out there."

Gabriel stepped forward, finishing the touch ups on his and Jack's Overwatch blues. "He seems to care for you. He wanted to be here."

"Ma isn't tho." He looked between them, "What did y'all do?"

"Nothing. Just told her she wasn't coming. Can't have her ruining the day." Jack pulled Jesse into a kiss. "So, you ready?"

“Were you both this nervous for yours?”

Jack laughed, “The wedding was at the courthouse. Nothing special. We were on leave.”

"Really?”

“Yeah. This is an upgrade. Let’s go.” Gabriel opened the door and stepped out, waving both men in front of him. 

He and Jack separated, placing Jesse between them as they started walking. The few short steps towards Reinhardt felt like an eternity to Jesse. The entire time the German gave them his brightest smile as even more energy radiated off him. Stopping in front of him, the three stayed in a semicircle.

Clearing his throat, Wilhelm leaned forward and 'whispered' with a wink, "You three look handsome, today."

Ana mumbled to herself and started massaging her temples when she heard him, all the while wearing a broad grin as Pharah clapped softly beside her.

Jesse looked to his left and right, admiring the men in their formals, wearing grins and eyeing him. He heard Reinhardt talking, but he wasn't listening, still trying to take in what all was happening. They reached for one another, breaking his daze as they gave 'I do's’. Then he heard his name, and they each grabbed a hand. Gabriel held his silver one, gripping it tight, as Jack took his other.

"Do you, Jesse McCree, vow to love them till death do you part? Through sickness and health?"

His tongue felt too big. He couldn't move it to make words. He opened and closed his mouth, then swallowed hard and said, "I do."

He felt warm hands grab his face and a kiss pressed to his lips, before cooler ones cupped his chin and colder lips pressed against his. Reinhardt bellowed about kissing as they did, the smile obvious in his voice.

Reyes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace box. Jesse's eyes went wide. Jack's voice caught his focus. "We already gave you the ring, but we want you to know that we mean this." He waited until Gabriel opened it. "These are for the three of us."

It was three chains with dog tags. When Gabriel handed them to their respective owner, Jesse looked over his. It looked the same as his current one, except there was a line added at the bottom.

_ Always by your heart. J. M., G. R. _

Jesse looked between them, staying on Reyes. He matched Gabriel's smile, then turned and pulled Jack into a hug. Gabriel wrapped around them against his back. "I love y'all."

Jack and Gabriel whispered in unison, "We love you too."

When they let go of one another, they turned around and saw everyone looking at them. Angela had her mouth covered, her eyes looked red from tears. Ana was trying her best not to cry as Torbjörn clapped as best he could. Looking at Tess, Jesse's gaze jumped to his dad who was crying with a wide smile. He mouthed 'I love you' making tears well up before McCree realised it. The three men walked back down the short aisle and to the door.

Once they'd left the room, Jack looked at McCree. "I picked the line out. He wanted the dogtags."

"So y'all are both big saps. Good to know." He kissed them both again. There was a knock on the door from inside the office. Jesse pressed the panel to open it and saw Hank.

"Come'ere boy." Hank pulled McCree into a bear hug, holding him tight and hard, rocking side to side. "I'm happy for ya." When he finally let go, he looked at Jack and Gabriel. "Y'all treat my son right. Don't make me come find y'all."

"We promise." Jack gave his perfect smile as Gabriel offered a tight handshake. "Promise."

"Don't worry 'bout ya mother. I'm talking to her. And don't send no more money."

Jesse protested, "If you need the help, let me. I don't need it all."

"We are just fine without ya money. Yer a married man now, gotta help them out." He looked between the two Commanders.

"I'll get your travel back home. Thank you for being here. I know this isn't what you wanted for—"

"As long as yer happy, I'm happy son. You've always had too much love to give, but now you got some good men to give it to." Hank left them standing there, wiping at his face as he stepped past them and walked down the hall.

Gabriel pulled his comm out of his jacket pocket. "Lacroix says Amelié said we look 'phenomenally handsome'."

"Who sent him anything about this?"

Jack reached out and pushed the comm down as he stepped towards the door. "Let's go see everyone else. And interrogate Amari."

******

They saw Hank, and Mary, off on their trip back home. She was still unhappy and refused to talk to anyone, but Hank cried and promised to call Jesse again.

The whole way back to the room, McCree was in high spirits. When they got inside he rushed to his dresser, digging in a drawer. "I didn't have anything to give y'all and I feel bad."

Undressing, both older men were helping one another with the harder buttons, Jesse watching on as their well trained motions were underway. "Don't stress about it Jess. We don't need anything."

"But I do have one thing. A gift from Sombra." Jesse showed them the silver device he'd gotten from her drop point. She supplied directions after he sent a photo of it to her. "She said it was simple. It'll stop Moira from controllin' ya." He held it up. It was a small cube with lights on one side.

Jack and Gabriel looked at each other before Morrison asked, "How does it work?"

"She said I just gotta put it on one of those plates on yer back. It'll do the rest." He shrugged and pat the bed. "Come lay down before we forget."

They were both almost naked now. Gabriel walked across the room and belly flopped down on the bed, making it sag hard under his weight for a second. "I'm fuckin' tired. Didn't think today would be this draining, but damn." He reached over and took Jesse's hand, rubbing the ring on his finger. "Can't wait until the next big soiree. Jack's gonna be wearing us both on his arms."

Hearing his name, he'd finished undressing and climbed into bed, sitting down, legs pressed against Gabriel's side trying to push him over some. "Can you imagine what everyone will say?" He sighed heavily, "The drama it'll cause."

Jesse was turning on the cube, making sure everything was done right. "We don't gotta do all that." It beeped in his hand and he jumped. One side glowed bright purple. "I don't know if I'd survive." McCree set the cube on one of the silver plates down Gabriel's spine. It beeped and started flashing. "Stay still, love." He started moving his fingers across his broad back, working at tension spots and smoothing them out.

"_ Sure thang, love _." Reyes let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, relaxing under Jesse's expert touch. "Fingers feel good Jess. Hmmmm…"

Jack watched them out of the corner of his eye as he read some communications from the day on his tablet.

A few more minutes then the cube beeped again, louder, the lights turning purple. "It's done." He took it off, the magnetic pull turning off. "Anything feel weird? You wanna try to kill us?"

"No, I feel good." He rolled over and pulled Jesse down into a kiss. "_ Real good _." Reaching behind him, he pulled Jack close for a grin filled kiss. "Now, come here you two, let's consummate this thing."

"That would be what you're worried about." Jack rolled his eyes as he moved to straddle Gabriel. "If you wanna fuck me, you gotta get me ready."

"Sunshine, I'll get you both ready. We're going all night."

######

Sitting at her desk, Sombra was going through various news feeds, trying to find a good place for Talon to use as a distraction from their next big back door move into Blackwatch and Overwatch.

She'd been watching the Strike Commander, Reyes, and McCree's little wedding ceremony. She thought it was extremely cute, but was praying the Vaquero would hurry up and use the jammer on Gabriel. Never know when Moira would try to take over from afar. She wanted them to be comfortable. Defenses down. 

Perfect targets for the Reaper.

Flicking through a couple more channels, she paused and went back when she heard a nation was still struggling to keep control and order.

Haiti.

They were having financial troubles and Talon had money to spare. The nation needed help and was taking it from anywhere. The rest of the world had left them behind after the Crisis. Narrowing her net to Haiti, she began looking for foundations and organisations Talon could worm their way into.

A few hours passed, then a ding in the silence made her jump. A notification. Pulling it up, she grinned ear to ear.

Gabriel was protected. Jesse had used her cube. Sending a self-format ping to it, she waited until it was wiped before going back to work on Haiti. Now she just had to wait to see what happens with Moira. She'd be none the wiser she's lost control over Reaper. Overwatch had their own scientists and tech-heads, no reason to think they wouldn't try to do what she did for him.

Feeling some weight off her shoulders, she finalised a report an hour or so later and sent it to Akande and the rest of the Board. He replied with a 'Well done' and a confirmation he'd begin following through, contacting various Talon moles in governments and companies, sending them orders and directions.

Within the next few weeks, Haiti would be Talon's. One way or another.


	8. A Terrible Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: a nap goes bad, there's some terrible flirting, and Jesse embraces his inner monster-fucker (whilst Jack is also strapped in for the ride). It's a fun time.
> 
> I'm posting this late at night so I hope not too much is messed up. I also cannot think of a title so I hope this one works.
> 
> And thanks to The_Lonely_Light for dealing and listening to me nonstop. Thank you (for real).

The past week had been a small honeymoon for the three of them. They'd gotten a few small gifts of various alcohols and cigars from everyone at HQ.

They were allowed to go off base for one night, so they went and had dinner at their sushi restaurant. There was still endless speculation about Jesse's ring and arm online. Now when they were out, he made sure to close the few extra steps he'd kept between them in the past, talking to them more and interacting, not appearing disinterested and aloof. He didn't care what people thought or said anymore. He liked watching them play their guessing game, though he knew they'd eventually get it right somewhere on the net.

That would be the day.

Today had been more stressful than any of them liked. Gabriel had been in his office, checking in and getting reports from his agents in the field. Even though Blackwatch was paused and on lockdown, his people were still out there and shuffled into Overwatch. So why not use them.

Jack had been dealing with the UN all day. They were discussing Haiti suddenly bursting with activity. More people and ships were coming in than the nation had seen in years since the Crisis.

Gabriel knew Talon was involved, Jesse and Jack believed him. But nothing confirmed it for them more than Sombra's absolute radio silence since the last time Jesse had talked with her.

The only problem was, none of it was legally suspicious. The nations in the UN itself were giving the money to Haiti. Officially it was under the banners of goodwill and relief after years of ignoring the place after it was razed by the Omnics. But it was all funneling into just a few aid organisations, and the money from the organisations went into hiring people to do busy work until a ship took them away.

Talon was recruiting. Something was up with it all. He'd just have to figure it out.

Looking over at their chat, he saw the message McCree sent earlier saying he was going to get Jack for a break, but he didn't get anything after. He assumed they were eating lunch since none of them had anything but coffee this morning. 

Getting up out of his chair, he stretched and felt… off. His body tugged him to do _ something _ for just a second before it stopped and he felt exhausted again. Rolling his shoulders, he whispered to himself, "Hmmmm. Nap time."

Opening the door to the room, he heard the television on, volume low, a film playing. Just a few lamps were on, barely lighting up the place. Walking in, he realised why he hadn't heard anything from either of his husbands today.

Jesse was under Morrison on the couch, both men fully clothed. An arm and leg hanging off, his hat was covering his face. Jack was laying on his chest, his small visor still covering his ear and eye. Drool was running down his cheek onto McCree's shirt. Jesse's other arm was wrapped over him, down his back, holding his ass. The two men stirred for a second when Gabriel cursed at the sight before relaxing again, McCree snoring under his hat now.

Tiptoeing over, Gabriel reached down and pressed the button to release Morrison's earpiece and screen. Lifting it slowly, he turned it off and set it on the table, freezing as Morrison itched at his ear before going limp against Jesse again.

Deciding he'd like to join them, he climbed onto the couch and carefully moved Jesse's hand, laying his head on Jack's ass. He crossed his arms on Morrison's lower back and snuggled in, closing his eyes and going to sleep. As he faded out, he felt the same _ tug _ as before, but it didn't leave as fast, just faded into an almost not there whisper, like someone whispering in a dream.

******

"Hey, Babe."

Something shook him. Cracking an eye open, he looked around sleepily.

Everything was the same. Nothing had changed in the room except the screen was sitting on a menu, looping music.

"Strike Commander Morrison. Commander Reyes. I have top priority messages for you both." The damned AI's tone felt like this was the hundredth time she'd said it.

"C'mon now y'all, wake up."

Jesse's voice. A hand shaking him again. He lifted his head. Jack's ass was a wonderful pillow.

"What issit." Sleep heavy in his voice.

"Y'all both needa get up. Athena won't tell me what the messages are, but she won't shut the hell up 'bout 'em."

Stirring, Jack cleared his throat. "Probably some more damn paperwork. Athena! What're the messages."

"Good evening, Strike Commander. First message." There was a crackle and then another voice played. The person sounded distressed. "Strike Commander Morrison. Gérard Lacroix is dead. His wife killed him in his sleep and has gone missing. We cannot find her." There was paper shuffling for a second. "Quarantine Gabriel Reyes if you're still alive and hearing this. End recording."

Upon hearing that, Reyes sat straight up. "The hell?"

Athena's voice again. "Second message." Crackling, then Amari's voice. "Jack. Gérard is dead. Amelié killed him. She's gone. Genji's missing. And where the hell is Gabriel!?"

"How long have we been asleep?" Gabriel had his feet on the ground, and was starting to stand. "What the fuck is happening?"

"End of messages."

Reyes sighed, "Athena, message." His voice felt...off. And his throat was terribly dry.

"Good evening, Commander Reyes. Here's your message." Amari's voice again. "Gabriel. I need to know where you are. We need to get you away from Morrison and McCree. Gérard is dead. Genji has run away. And no one is answering me!" The message ended with some furious Arabic.

"Did anyone check our damn room?"

Athena piped in. "Yes Commander, earlier in the day after you'd came in. I sent them away because McCree asked not to be disturbed."

"Thank ya Athena. That's sweet. But you coulda told 'em we were here."

"I did. But they kept asking for you after I'd told them you were here. Your vital signs were fine so I wasn't sure what more they could want. You three were asleep and the door was locked. There wasn't a problem."

All three men had woken up, untangling themselves as they got off the couch. Jesse and Jack took a few steps from Gabriel. "Gabe, how are ya feelin'?"

"Fine. Why?"

Both men looked him up and down and silently nodded. Jack worried his lip as McCree cleared his throat. "If ya say so."

"What's that supposed to—" He looked down at himself. He wasn't _ fine _ at all. His hands were sharp claws, longer than normal. His arms were covered in mouths and eyes. Tongues were coming out of some of the mouths, licking at the air, trying to blindly eat something. Sharp teeth gashed in others. Some of the eyes and mouths closed, fusing shut, becoming regular flesh like nothing was just there, as others opened across his skin. "Holy shit. What the _ fuck _?!" 

Something inside him kept pulling for him to summon his guns. To shoot them. But it was muted, almost like an echo of an echo calling to him. He heard it, but on the edge of his awareness, chanting, it wouldn't stop.

_ Kill them. Kill them. Kill them. _

The eyes on his arms were panicking, looking around. They were copies of his, blood red and black. Lifting his hoodie, there was more on his chest and stomach. Larger mouths and tongues, saliva dripping off one. He reached down and touched it, feeling the sensation of finger-on-tongue in his mouth. "Oh fuck."

Reaching up to his face, he touched his cheeks. There wasn't any flesh. Just muscle and pointed teeth. Moving his mouth, he felt the little flesh left rip and tear, dissolving under his fingers. Turning he ran into the bathroom. "What _ the fuck _ is wrong with me?"

McCree and Jack slowly followed him to the bathroom. Watching him meltdown, trying to find something to say.

"Can ya… can ya try and stop it?"

He felt weak in the knees. He felt himself losing control, falling apart, his body refusing to stay solid, together. It felt like it wasn't his anymore. His right hand vibrated between fingers and claws as he messed with a new eye that formed on his temple. When he focused, he could move it. Trying to see through one, he saw through all the eyes across his body at once, the sensory input making the world go into a tailspin. Looking over at his husbands, absolute fear painted across his face, his legs crumbled to smoke under him. He reached for the counter’s edge, but his hand and arm melted when it touched the surface.

The world went black as he hit the floor.

"What do we do?" Jesse was panicking. They saw what was left of Gabriel on the floor. It was his form, his shape, just made out of black smoke. "Jack!?"

"I don't know Jesse!" Morrison turned around, looking for his comm. Finding it, he called Angela, praying silently for her to pick up. "Come here. Please. We need your help."

"Are either of you hurt? Is Gabriel there? We couldn't find him earlier."

He could hear her leaving her office and rushing down a hall. "Me and Jess are fine. It's Gabriel. He's… he's messed up."

"He moved!"

"Moved? Is he unconscious? Is he trying to attack you two?"

"No, no. Just… he's on the floor. In the bathroom. He had… he had eyes and mouths everywhere. He wasn't… it wasn't…"

"Mouths? Eyes?" She was down their hall. A few seconds later she knocked on the door and ended the call.

Jack ran and opened it. He guided her to the bathroom, trying to explain what Gabriel looked like before.

On the tiled floor, there was a body of blackness. It looked almost solid. An arm was reaching out towards Jesse at the door. "His arm was back for a second and reached for me, then it…," He waved a hand at it.

"What do we do Angela?" Jack was on the verge of a panic attack. He normally did well under pressure, but this was different. This was something he couldn't run at and shoot apart or beat into submission with Reyes backing him up. Gabriel's planning incase something went wrong with his body never had something like this. He was adrift and lost with Jesse beside him, both freaking out.

"Can you move him?"

Reaching down with his metal arm, Jesse tried to grab Gabriel's hand. But his metallic fingers passed right through. "What tha hell."

"That's a no then." Angela was just as confused and panicked on the inside. Looking around the room, she went down a mental list of what helped him before in some way.

"It's like he's stuck as a wraith…"

He is meant to consume life. But ever since Jesse's arm and the breakout, he made a big point about _ not _ doing that, even though his body needs it. She assumed he'd been using the biotic fields since they basically did that for him. And she told him too. "Has he been using the biotic fields? At all?"

"You mean Jack's cans? Naw, he hasn't that I've seen."

"Jack's cans?" Angela's brow furrowed as she looked at Jesse.

Morrison had walked away and returned holding one of the field emitters she'd gotten Lindholm to start making for everyone in the field. "Yes, my 'cans'. These two idiots never carry them and don't use them." Jack stared at Jesse. "Even though they should."

Nodding, Angela took the emitter and set it down on the bathroom floor before gently pressing the button on-top.

They watched as Gabriel's blackness swarmed towards it and practically devoured the golden light coming from it. Patches of skin solidified before melting again. The more golden light it absorbed the larger the patches of flesh grew before collapsing into smoke again.

"Do you have more?"

Jack turned and started digging through cabinets in the room. He found another in their toy drawer, questioning how it ended up there, and another in his closet. Throwing them to Jesse as he found them, he kept searching.

She took another and set it beside Gabriel before turning it on. "So he hasn't been using these? Or feeding the nanites at all?"

"He's been eating food like normal. And when we fuc— do stuff he goes kinda wraithy but it stops."

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So he's been starving his body. For months. He _ has _ to absorb life or use these at some point. He can't continue ignoring what he needs to do. Food won't cut it anymore."

Jesse nodded, listening to her and watching Gabriel. The body had some solid mass now. About halfway through the field's runtime a head mostly formed. When it ended the half-solid head lifted, only a single eye and his mouth corporeal enough to use. The voice that came out was wrong, like it was some creature unfamiliar with Human words trying to emulate Gabriel.

"Jesse. Jack. I'm—"

The head fell apart, terror was the final emotion that flirted across the eye.

Angela set the other field down and started it. "We're going to need more. I've got some in medical. I'll be right back."

They watched as the Doctor took off. Jack guided McCree away to sit on the bed as he stood vigil over Gabriel. "Come on Reyes. Get up. You told me once there was no luck, only good genes. But I need you to believe in luck for once. Be lucky. Get up."

Hearing the hiss of the door, they both looked. Amari and Dr Ziegler were coming in, holding bags. They'd missed the first part of what the younger woman said, hearing the tail end, "…get him to medical, I have a bed instead of just these." She dropped her bag and grabbed some emitters. "Catch!" 

Morrison caught them both and dropped one, stomping on the button as she threw more.

"Don't break them Jack!"

He grunted and dropped the other. "I'm not." He stomped down on it, then waited a second before dropping another and starting it.

The large influx seemed to help. Some pieces of Gabriel's flesh held and stayed instead of decaying away. A clawed, bony hand formed from the blackness, reaching out, scratching on the floor, trying to find something to grip. From the wrist down bone and muscle was knitting itself together from the black ether. Reyes pulled what had formed of himself towards Jack.

"Stay still Reyes. Stop moving."

Jesse recognised that tone. It was one Jack and Gabriel used during training when someone pushed themselves and got hurt. It pulled immediate responses from the other.

The disembodied arm and it's slowly forming chest stopped moving. Rib bones clattered against the tile floor, muscle consuming them, then flesh covering it. A skull and jaw formed, sharp teeth growing out of it. They all watched on in horror as a body grew from nothing before them.

Reyes looked like something crawling out of a deep corner of Hell onto Earth. An undead skeleton missing half its body, crawling towards something alive.

Dropping the can in his hand, Jack pressed the button with his foot and reached out. "More."

Amari bent down and opened her bag. "Here." Tossing them across the room, Jack kept catching them until his arms were full. Jesse jumped up and started taking them, setting them down and turning them on. Once the bag was empty they just watched. There was a small voice, a whisper, Jack heard but the others seemed to not notice. Taking a knee, he bent over closer to Gabriel's form.

"Reyes?"

A ripple rushed through what wasn't flesh and bone yet.

"You can hear me? Good."

Another ripple, this one a tad longer.

"Come back to us. Whatever's wrong. We'll figure it out. Just come back. Can you do that?"

The half-formed skull moved this time, a soft nod. An eye socket was blanketing itself with muscle, his black and red eye growing inside the empty socket. He blinked rapidly and looked around as the muscle spread out from that spot, tendrils reaching out and latching onto bone, growing as they watched. The eye landed on Jack and the pupil expanded. He seemed aware. It jumped around, looking, before landing on McCree.

His tongue formed before his lips. He tried to talk but nothing worked. Once he had lungs, his throat opened and he took a disgustingly wet sounding deep breath. Letting it out, he focused on what he needed to say. _ I'm scared. _He at least wanted to try and tell them.

When his jaw locked into place, he tried again. "Ja—ck. Jes—se." His other eye was coming into being. He felt a white hot stab of pain when light hit it, making him cry.

McCree sat down on the floor beside Jack, reaching out before pulling his hand back. "Shh, Gabe, shh."

"I— I'm scared."

Jack sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't heard Gabriel say he was scared since… since the Crisis. When he almost died in his arms. Ana heard it and choked up, probably thinking of the same time. He tensed up, wanting to reach down and hold him, touch him. But he couldn't. They didn't know what would happen. "You're going to be fine. Focus. Stay with us."

******

Opening his eyes, Gabriel blinked, looking above him.

Glass?

He was laying on something soft.

He felt better now. Solid. In control.

As alive as he'd felt before at least.

Rolling his head he saw Jack on his left and Jesse on the right. They were both scowling, staring at tablets. Still beautiful even with their scowls. He loved them.

Jack looked up at him, back to the tablet, then back at him wide-eyed. Setting down the tablet, he said, "He's awake Jess."

Gabriel rolled his head to look at McCree.

The cowboy was setting his tablet down and reaching up to the glass. There was a hissing and a small rush of air, then the glass cover slid to the side, holding itself under the bed.

"Hey there cariño. How ya feelin' now?"

"Better." His throat hurt. Dry, rough.

Jack held his hand. "That's good. You had us worried there."

Gabriel squeezed his hand. "I was worried. Something wasn't right. Kept _ feeling _ something telling me to kill y'all when I was…"

Morrison looked up at Jesse. "Think it was her?"

"Had to be O'Deorain. Who else would do that?" McCree took his other hand, knew his voice sounded thin and worn. He was worried. Upset. Pissed the fuck off.

Gabriel closed his eyes and laid his head back down. "Think Sombra's… whatever helped?"

"Think it kept ya from goin' through with it for what that's worth. I'm talkin' to her about it."

Reyes nodded. Playing back what had happened before he dissolved. "Genji! What about him? Amari said he was gone?"

"Oh…" Jack let go of Gabriel's hand, grabbing his tablet, pulling up a video. "Last night he left. Apparently he and Angela had a long talk in her office, then he just left."

"To go where?" Gabriel opened his eyes and watched. It showed Genji walking out of a hangar door, a small bag on his shoulder. The cyborg looked up at the camera and nodded before turning away and dashing off into the darkness. Reyes looked between them. "Did he say anything to you before Jess?"

"No." McCree shook his head and shrugged, "We don't know where he went. Dr Ziegler won't tell us anythin'."

Nodding to himself, he thought to the last few times he'd talked with the Shimada. They'd finally worked out the Shimada clan's criminal ties and shut them down thanks to Genji. But he'd seemed distant for a time, only Jesse really seemed to get through to him, making a friend out of him. "Maybe this was what he meant when he said he'd leave when the job was complete. I just never thought he would leave like… this. Gonna miss him."

Jesse gave a solemn nod. "Me too. Really liked him. Miss 'em already."

"He appreciated your friendship Jess. You treated him like everyone else, not like he was different." He smiled at Jesse. "Thanks for that, it meant a lot to him."

There was a knock on the door.

Reyes called out, "Come in."

"Hey, Doc."

Dr Ziegler smiled at them all, "Hello, Reyes. How do you feel?"

"Good."

"Excellent." She clutched her clipboard close to her chest. Ana walked in behind her.

Jack whispered to Jesse, "Oh no."

McCree raised an eyebrow in question.

The Captain cleared her throat. "Reyes."

"Amari?"

Ana's eyes narrowed. "Why did you _ ignore _ the directions she gave you _ weeks _ ago?"

Gabriel swallowed. "I didn't?" He shrugged sheepishly.

"You did."

Dr Ziegler stepped forward. "I told you that you had to take care of the nanites. And then you didn't."

Reyes looked down at his feet under the thin blanket, wiggling his toes and avoiding their collective gaze. Amari, Jack, and Jesse all stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

She loosened the grip on her clipboard. "Don't apologise to me. Apologise to them. They were worried about you."

Nodding, he looked at Jack and Jesse. "Sorry." Looking back at her, he looked at the bed he was in. "What's this thing? Some new hospital bed? Kinda claustrophobic?"

Angela nodded with a smile. "It's a new one I've been working on. Basically one of the small biotic emitters scaled up to a bed. Faster and more consistent for heavy wound healing."

"You're damn good Doc." He shifted his legs from under the sheets. "So can I go?"

"No. Stay here. I want to watch you for a night. Make sure the nanites have had their fill." She looked at Morrison and McCree. "Visiting hours are almost over. He'll be fine. I'll tell you when I've discharged him."

"What about Gérard? And Amelié?"

Ana spoke up. "We're handling it. We've got teams working on it. And some people in Haiti."

Jack jumped in, "Talon is there. We've got some people trying to help in places they haven't gotten yet."

"So stop worrying Reyes." Ana mothered him like always.

"You know I don't stop. Can’t."

She gave him her 'mother knows best' smile and turned around on her heel. "Get some sleep Reyes. You did marry capable men after all."

"Yes, ma'am. I did." Gabriel watched as everyone moved to leave the room. He shifted around trying to get comfortable and closed his eyes as the lights dimmed.

But he didn't see the darkness behind his eyelids. Instead he saw the blue of the hospital gown. Eyes flying open, he looked inside it and saw another eye had formed on his chest. It moved around and then closed, skin replacing it.

"Well, shit. Guess that's gonna be permanent."

******

Jesse just wanted to shoot something. Do anything that’s easy, mindless and repetitive to keep him busy.

He went down to the shooting range and invited Captain Amari. He enjoyed her silent, but comforting, presence. She just listened as he smoked a cigar and spoke his mind between shots, voicing some worries about his husbands, and only offering advice when he asked. She assured him they loved him as much as they loved each other. Amari knew they'd fight to the end of the Earth for each other. And now they would for their Jesse McCree.

He now understood it when everyone said she was the team mom. She knew the right thing to say and do, even if it didn't make sense right then.

After a few rounds with the bots, she decided he needed some time and left him alone for a while before messaging Jack that he should go see McCree.

Heavy boot falls startled Jesse. When he turned around he saw Morrison standing there with his rifle and visor. He was in a shirt and jeans, not his SC Blues, looking downright sinful. He tipped his hat with an accompanying, "Howdy," and that sultry grin. "Come 'ere often?"

"Not as often as I'd like." Jack wore a crooked smile as he walked forward, coming to stand beside McCree, gently bumping his side. He readied his rifle and mowed down the bots as they moved side to side in random patterns. Relaxing and resting his rifle against his shoulder, he let out a deep breath. "Feels nice."

"No visor?"

"Don't always need it to shoot. Just makes it easy when it's hectic in a fight."

Jesse hummed, chewing on the cigar butt in his mouth some. "You look good in it." Watching as the next set of bots were deployed, he gripped Peacekeeper in her holster, tracking them with his eyes. After just a few seconds, his hands went to work, flipping her out and slapping the hammer six times. Within a second the bots were missing heads and breaking down.

Whistling, Jack looked over at McCree. "You're good." Slinging his rifle over his shoulder as Jesse slid his revolver into the holster.

"That's why Gabe wanted me. I'm not _ just _a pretty face y'know. Ashe always said I had a Deadeye." He tapped a gloved finger to his temple, wearing a grin.

Morrison reached over and grabbed Jesse's chin, making the man face him, his glove blocking the contact he wanted so badly right then. The other hand plucked the cigar out of McCree's mouth and took a drag, before leaning in to kiss him. Pulling back, he blew the smoke against his lips. "You're more than handsome. You're smart as hell and just as deadly. And you're ours now. Don't forget that." Morrison marked it with a deeper kiss, tasting the fading hit of smoke and tobacco on his tongue.

Jesse took a step back to look Jack up and down, taking in his blonde hair and blue eyes, greys on his temples and spotted throughout his little stubble beard. That broad chest and nice ass in his too tight outfit. He was wearing one of Gabriel's shirts, had a brand logo with a cowboy silhouette on it Jesse had gotten him as a joke, and some jeans that look painted on.

Damn he was handsome.

The man was the embodiment of an American hero and he didn't see it half the time. McCree shook his head, "How could I when yer both as beautiful as angels."

"You sure know how to flatter a guy."

McCree tipped his hat down, making shade cover his face when the sun broke through the clouds. Totally not trying to hide his blush from _ that _ smile Morrison was wearing now. "It's one of my _ many _skills."

Pulling Jesse close, he bent down and kissed his neck. "What are some of your other _ skills _?" He gently worked up and down, reveling in Jesse melting in his touch, pushing against him, wanting more.

"Why don'tcha guess fer me?" McCree wrapped his arm around Jack's neck, holding onto him as his legs went weak from the kisses Jack kept giving.

"Hmmm."

Jesse took the moment and started kissing down Jack's neck, working a mark here and there as he moved back up to his lips. He was working his crotch against Jack's thigh, knew he could feel his erection through the jeans.

"Shooting is one. Kissing—" Jesse shoved his tongue in for a slow kiss. "Is another. I hear you're good at eating a man out."

Pausing, Jesse pulled back and looked up. "Where'd ya hear that?" He pulled Jack's neckline down, working south with kisses and bites.

"Just a friend." Jack reached up and took McCree's hat off before it fell, putting it on himself. 

"What else did yer _ friend _ say I was good at, hmm?"

Running his hand through Jesse's hair, he grabbed softly and pulled him up into a sloppy kiss, the cigar smoke gone as it laid on the ground, forgotten. "He said you gave real good head. Enjoyed it. Loved getting it too." He rutted against McCree's leg, hunting some sort of friction.

"Well shit, yer friend gave it all up." Jesse stepped back and ground out the cigar. He grabbed Jack's hand. "Gonna have find 'em and fuck 'em six ways to Sunday so he'll stop givin' up my secrets." Pulling him towards the bathrooms, he grinned wide when Morrison gave no resistance, following him.

"Bet he'd like it."

"Know he would."

Jesse pushed Jack into the larger stall at the end. Dropping to his knees he started working on Morrison's jeans, getting them undone before the frustration boiled over. Reaching down he undid his and pulled his cock out, ignoring it after. Looking back up, he met Jack's eyes and sucked him into his mouth.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jack brought his gloved hands up to his mouth and bit the fingers, pulling the gloves off and dropping them on the floor. Getting a grip in Jesse's hair, he started fucking his mouth, paying attention for their triple tap signal. After making Jesse gag a few times, he pulled him off and bent down to kiss him. "Damn you're beautiful."

Smiling, lips swollen and plump, Jesse stretched up for another kiss. "You too." He leaned forward and took Jack back into his mouth, humming for the man to continue as he rubbed his tongue all over the head, pressing against the slit like Jack liked.

Going slower this time, Jack worked himself in and out, pressing deep, feeling his balls rest on Jesse's chin as the man held him deep and swallowed around him. He pulled back, almost all the way out, before sinking back in again. "On your knees, you're a fucking sight."

Humming in response, Jesse grinned best he could.

Jack went faster now, using his mouth, pressing into his throat and holding still before pulling back just to shove in deep. He noticed McCree's silver arm was down low, moving fast as he jerked himself off, gloved hand gripping his ass hard.

Fucking hell he wanted to come down his throat and fuck him right there.

And he wanted Jesse to fuck him right there too.

******

Gabriel was discharged and rushed out by Angela, but only after getting a half-hour lecture on why he needed to keep those stupid emitters around and use them when he started going wraithy.

He kept the whole growing eyes and mouths from her. She'd had enough of his shit for the day and would only want to run more tests on him. But messing around in the bed all day, he'd seemed to have gotten control over them. Could make them grow and fade at will across his body.

One time when he went to the bathroom he'd pushed too hard and made the left half of his face grow a multitude of eyes, all looking in different directions. They gave him a migraine for a few hours.

The mouths were another problem though. He didn't have as fine control and they'd spread. After giving one a few bites of his lunch, just to see, he got more curious and wondered what else he could do with it. Drink maybe?

Leaving the medical wing, he took a few steps towards the room to change, before remembering he could do it himself. Forming his hoodie and sweats, he realised he didn't have him comm. "Athena. Do I have any messages?"

"No, Commander Reyes." The AI's symbol showed on a small screen nearby, her voice low.

"Is Morrison in his office?"

A thinking moment passed. "No. He is at the shooting range, with Jesse McCree."

"Hmm, thanks."

"You are welcome, Commander."

The screen went dark, before flickering back to showing the directional signs for the building. Turning around he headed towards the range.

******

Jack was still going. You could hear the wet noises echoing in the bathroom now. McCree was so close. He was holding his fingers in a ring at the base of his cock, just enjoying Morrison using him, trying to hold off.

"_ Fuck Jess _." He pushed in deep and felt himself slid into Jesse's throat again and started quickly fucking him right there, feeling it grip around his cock. "So fucking close." He was running his hands through Jesse's hair, slowed the rocking of his hips, trying not to finish. "Fuckin' love you and your mouth."

Neither man had heard anything, but when the stall door opened, they both bolted into action. Jesse's hand flew to his hip and grabbed Peacekeeper, aiming it at the door and pulling the hammer back. Jack was reaching for his rifle before seeing who was there and stopping, letting out a little laugh, "Dammit Reyes."

Letting out a low whistle, Gabriel looked them both up and down. Jesse's lips were swollen and covered in spit, some running into his beard. "Well damn McCree, look at you down on your knees." Looking at the pistol, he grinned.

Smirking, he looked Gabriel up and down. "Just 'cause I'm on my knees don't mean I can't fight."

"You two sounded like you were having fun."

"Were till ya interrupted us." Jesse pushed the hammer forward and slid Peacekeeper back into her holster. He turned around to look at Jack, going to stand up and getting his help. "But, now that yer free… wanna take this back to the room?" He looked between them.

Jack nodded, already working himself back into his jeans and trying to get them closed, pulling his shirt down to cover his bulge best he could. Jesse followed suit, and turned towards Reyes. He saw the hard-on in his sweats, the front tenting. Reaching down he grabbed it, pushing Gabriel against the wall hard and kissing him, tongues fighting for control before falling into a good rhythm. Breaking it when Jack reached out to touch his back, he whispered loud enough they both could hear. "Wanna fuck you, fuckin' him Gabe. How's that sound?"

"Like a plan." Reyes grinned and pushed forward, letting Jesse take a step back before grabbing his ass and squeezing him through the jeans. Letting McCree walk ahead, he waited for Jack to get close and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. "You know you stretch my shirts out when you wear them."

"You love seeing me in them."

Gabe grabbed Jack's chest, twisting a nipple gently, seeing it perk up. "I do." He turned around and followed Jesse out of the stall, "Come on, Boy Scout. And don't forget your rifle!"

When they got to the room they were messy getting undressed. Shirts and jeans thrown wherever, boots kicked off across the room. McCree pushed Jack down on the bed, going back to his cock, sucking him hard again. "Goddamn Jesse, you're the best."

Gabriel climbed up, straddling Jack and staring down at him as he stroked himself slowly, root to tip. "That's rude Morrison."

Jack grinned and opened his mouth, tonguing Gabe's head and bars, grinning as he grabbed his waist and pulled him forward. Humming as he worked Reyes deeper, he looked up, knowing it would undo his husband in no time.

Meeting Morrison's eyes, he reached down and grabbed his head, shoving himself deep, gagging him before he pulled back. "But you've still got it Jackie." He felt movement behind him, then a cold, wet finger against his hole and Jesse pressing against his back. "We gotta get him ready first Vaquero."

"Yer right, yer right."

He moved back and pulled Gabriel with him. "Y'all blow each other, hm?"

They moved, Gabriel getting on his back, head almost hanging off the end of the bed. Jack got over him and pushed his cock into Gabriel's mouth, getting on his hands and knees over him. Jesse got down off the bed behind Jack and grabbed his ass, working it and pushing his face in.

The heavy sigh Jack let out encouraged McCree, making him go faster, working Jack's hole more, getting it slick, shoving spit into him. He pulled back and looked down at Gabriel before going back to work, making Jack moan around Reyes in his mouth. 

Standing, McCree slapped Jack's ass hard, leaving a mark. He slid his hand over and shoved two fingers inside, scissoring him open. "You ready sunshine?"

"Yeah…" Morrison stayed on his hands and knees, watching as Gabriel shifted to his wraith and slithered up the bed, shifting back to his flesh form above them. 

Shoving Jack up on the bed some more, Jesse pulled out and motioned for Reyes to come closer. "Come'ere. Get between us." He watched as Gabriel turned back into smoke, snaking between them and solidifying. Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pressing close to his back. He kissed up his back and neck, nipping his ear, "Can you control the tentacle things? Really wanna feel 'em."

"Oh yeah, I got them." He placed his hands over Jesse's then closed his eyes and focused, sending out black tendrils to wrap around Jesse and Jack's legs, moving up and down, feeling them up. The one on Jack moved up to his ass, sliding up to his hole and pushing in.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "The hell…?" It felt…odd, cool and smooth. It curled inside him some, hitting his prostate repeatedly before calming down and just gently moving in and out. "Damn." He heard himself, he was breathless.

McCree slid his hand between the two older men and grabbed Gabriel's cock, pressing it on Jack's hole, rubbing it against it, teasing, almost pushing in. "Oh yeah, he never got to show you. Been wantin' to have 'em in bed with us."

"You're into some weird shit Jess."

"Says the man who's being fucked by it."

Gabriel moved with Jesse, letting the cowboy control how he would fuck Jack as he focused on controlling the extended parts of him. Listening to them, he focused on Jesse's tentacle, making it move around to his ass and push in, expanding and teasing his hole. "So are you now."

Pushing down against it, he grinned and rocked forward, slipping Gabriel into Jack to the barbells, rubbing him as the tentacle slowly shrunk. "Yeah, but I love it. Go deeper Gabe." He moved his hand back to his own cock and lined it up with Gabriel's hole, rubbing the head through the lube still there before pushing in. "You're tight. So good." He rocked down against the tendril inside him, feeling it push a little deeper and rub his prostate. "_ Fuck me _, Gabe."

"Just for you." Reyes pushed in deeper, fucking Jack in sync with Jesse. He pulled the tendril out and snaked it up and around Jack's balls and cock, wrapping around the full length, starting to jerk him. "How's it feel Jackie?"

"Y'all feel fucking good, but _ that's _ weird…" he let a few harsh pants out, just taking it all in, "Why do I like it?"

"Shouldn't've said that babe." Jesse was thrusting into Gabriel harder, holding his waist against him so he was practically fucking Jack using Gabriel. "Gonna wanna do it more."

Reyes let Jesse take over control as he formed another small tendril and sent it up to Jack's cock. Circling the head, he pressed the tip against Morrison's slit. Slipping it in, he felt Jack jump and heard the small yelp he let out.

"The fuck!" He relaxed into the feelings, Gabriel fucking him, something jerking him off at the same time. He wasn't able to focus on either thing, overwhelmed from the front and back.

Jesse was going faster, "I'm close. Damn I'm close." He kissed up Gabriel's neck and saw a piece of his skin dissolving and a mouth forming. Taking the chance, he moved to kiss it, feeling the tongue wrap around his as he made out with Gabriel. He felt something wet on his chest and looked down, another mouth had grown further down Gabe's back, right at Jesse's chest. It was licking around his nipple then found the ring and bit. "_Oh fuck_."

"_Jesse_. That's… that's… hot. Damn." He reached up and held McCree's head against the mouth. He could feel the kiss in his mouth, like Jesse was kissing _ him _. McCree did two hard thrusts and pulled Reyes against him, locking in place against his back as he finished. He shoved the tendril inside Jesse a little deeper, fucking him harder with it as he came.

Morrison was moaning loud below them, the tentacles sounding and stroking were holding him right at the edge of climax as it squeezed his balls. He was panting hard, working back on Reyes as Jesse came in him, clenching on him hard. "Come on Gabe. Let me come. _ Please _."

"Do ya wanna?" McCree whispered as he kept making out with the mouth. "Could keep him like this, begging. Just fuck him again after we come."

"No. He can come when I come." Gabriel reached up and grabbed Jack's shoulders. His hands now clawed as he wrapped his hands over them, fucking him as hard and fast as he could go. Jesse had slipped out of him, but stayed pressed against his back, hands running up his chest and stomach, teasing his nipples here and there. Reyes was close, he kept going, trying to hold out as Morrison clenched around him hard, trying to _ make _ him come. Shoving in hard and deep, he threw his head back and ran his fingers down Jack's back as he came, pulling the tendril out of his slit, stroking and squeezing him harder with the other one. "Now."

"Fuck! Gabe!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw the long scratches down Jack's back. "Oh shit! Jackie!" They were already closing and healing, like they were never there, only the deeper parts towards leaving faint scars. He ran his hand over them, rubbing his tensed back, "I'm sorry babe." Jesse was still making out with the second mouth, the sensations overloading Gabriel now.

Morrison's upper body had collapsed onto the bed, panting hard as the weird tendril on his cock kept stroking him, squeezing more out of him. "Don't be. It was hot."

Jesse laughed as he looked down Jack's back, "But _ I'm _ into weird shit."

Turning over, Jack looked up and saw the extra mouth on Gabriel, then watched as Jesse went back to kissing it, staring down at him. He locked eyes with Jesse and saw the dare in them. Getting on his knees, he pulled Reyes into a kiss, both men moaning deep.

Grabbing Jack's face gently with the claws, he pulled him back and whispered against his lips, humming, "You're both… too much. I can't… this is, fuck, I love you both."

Jesse stopped kissing Gabriel, leaning toward Jack for a quick kiss. "Love y'all."

"Love you too." Jack laid back and laid an arm over his eyes, grinning to himself. "We're not right, McCree. We just got… just got _ tentacle _ fucked and loved it."

"Wouldn' have it any other way, Sunshine." He winked at Jack over Gabriel's shoulder before moving and pressing against his side, laying his head on Morrison's chest as he held him close. Reyes laid down behind Jesse, keeping him between them, then reached over to hold Jack's hand.

"So, you both up for round two?"

Jesse nodded, "With those tentacles? Oh, hell yeah."

"I really am married to two damn sex freaks, huh."

Gabriel chuckled, rumbling deep in his chest, shaking the three of them. "Well, at least it'll always be good."

######

Sombra was listening to the Brazilian Cartel Leader talking to the Russian Mob Boss she'd contacted. They were discussing an exchange of information and money between them and Talon. 

The Brazilian gentleman had connections in Vishkar. And Vishkar had some tech Talon, and Sombra, wanted. 

The Russian woman was connected to Volskaya Industries and worked close to Katya Volskaya. Russia's most powerful woman.

Sombra wanted to meet her.

_ What did ya do to Gabriel? _

She looked at the message from McCree.

_ I'm busy. _

_ I don't give a fuck. What did ya do to him? _

_ What do you mean? _

_ He turned into a fucking cloud of smoke. Said something made him want to shoot us. _

Sombra's eyes went wide. Moira must have tried to trigger Reaper when she activated Widowmaker. The assassin had arrived out of nowhere, apparently unbothered by what she had just done to her husband. She just wanted another target to kill.

Pulling up past video feeds of the labs, she saw one where Moira was extremely upset and looking at her monitors. The one for Reaper wasn't responding, but she kept trying to send a command on it. Finally giving up, she stormed away to another part of the lab.

So that's why she was yelling at Akande earlier then. Sombra had been away, getting information from some friends of Talon, but the goons liked to whisper and gossip when they thought no one was listening.

The two people on the call, cleared their throats.

"Hmm?" She looked over at them, meeting their questioning gazes. "Sorry. Something came up. Talon would love to set up a meeting with you both. Send me a day. We'll be there."

After they agreed, she ended the call then pulled up Jesse's message.

_ It looks like she tried to control him. It failed. But it might have overloaded him. How is he now? _

_ Fine. _

_ Just fine? _

She saw that he read the message and then disconnected. Well then. No answer this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a Twitter I mostly use for fandom stuff (Overwatch, Vampyr, whatever else happens to distract me across games) @Lundinstrom_AD. Kudos and Comments are nice, if you enjoyed (or didn't) it'd be nice to hear.


	9. A Trip to Haiti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes a trip to Haiti. Gabriel and Jack miss him. There's vidcall sex. And Jack realises he's royally fucked up with his type in men.

After almost an hour of arguing between the three men, and a smoke break for Jesse, they finally agreed someone needed to go to Haiti to look at Talon operations up close.

Because they couldn't trust their own agents anymore.

Gabriel and Jesse had noticed some people leaving Blackwatch and Overwatch, only to appear in places adjacent to Talon and their influence. None of them liked that.

Blackwatch had been reactivated, in limited capabilities, after Gérard's death. They'd held a memorial at HQ for him a few days after it happened. Gabriel had vowed then and there that he'd do everything to prevent something like this again, that he was going to tear Talon down. Get revenge for everyone lost.

Jesse had finally convinced them that he should go, alone, to sleuth around the island and find Talon's influence points. Reyes would be someone they'd hunt down immediately, trying to control him again. They knew that Talon had already started recruiting the Caribbean Coalition's spec ops teams, using them to enforce their own rules in other places around the globe. Talon did everything to get them away from home so they couldn't see what they were really doing to the people on the island.

Reyes had been tracking the money going into the nation, working back through all the shell companies funneling money into various charities and nonprofits Talon members controlled or influenced. It was a well oiled machine of political and monetary control.

He had to give them props. They moved fast.

Getting his bag packed, Jesse started heading towards the door, getting his serape wrapped around himself. He had a flight he couldn't miss. "See y'all soon. Love—"

Jack grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Wrapping him in a hug, Gabriel moved in to join, trapping the cowboy between them. "Be safe. Call us when you can. If you need—"

"Help ask for it. I know, I know." Jesse was blushing under the attention.

Reyes let go and stepped back. "Stop babying him. He's grown, he knows what to do. I mean damn, I trained him."

"And you did a damn good job. But that doesn't mean I won't worry when I'm not there." He let go of McCree, turning him around to kiss him, before turning him again and slapping his ass, pushing him towards the door. "Now go."

Shaking his head, Jesse laughed and walked to the door. Before opening it, he looked back at them. Gabriel was shirtless, a few extra eyes on his chest and cheek. His hands were mid-shift to claws, turning black and sharp. He winked when Jesse met his eyes. "Did he always worry 'bout you like this? Or is it just me?"

"Oh yeah, he did for me too." He looked over at Jack with an extra eye, rolling his. Taking the few steps to Jesse, he gave him a quick kiss and clapped his cheek. "Be safe. Come back in one piece. Love ya." He stood beside Jack and crossed his arms, puffing his chest out.

Jack mirrored him, turning to stare at him. "I'm allowed to worry about the men I love." Morrison was still in his SC blues with the armour on, making his already large frame more intimidating.

"No one said you couldn't Jackie." Gabriel motioned for Jesse to go, "You're gonna miss your flight. We'll be here."

Opening the door, Jesse stepped through, then looked back at them. They were almost exactly like his parents when he left home for Deadlock.

Except this time, he couldn't wait to come back. "Call y'all when I land. Love y'all." He waved as he stepped out of the door into the hall.

"Bye, Jesse."

"Adiós, Vaquero."

Walking towards the front doors, there was a car waiting. Fixing his serape as a gust of cool air hit him, he straightened his belt buckle and chest armour, getting himself comfortable for the short ride. He missed Peacekeeper's weight again.

He felt naked, defenseless, without her.

Getting through the airport would be easy enough, he had his cover ready and practised. He was a reporter this time, covering the nation's surging recovery.

Getting in the car, he turned and watched as HQ faded away. He fidgeted with the ring on his finger, already missing them.

Worried about them.

******

Gabriel wraithed his way under their door, trying to sneak back into the room. He promised Morrison he wouldn't be gone long, but had lost track of time.

He looked around and saw the lamp on by the couch, his tablet still on, the message counter going up every couple of seconds. Reyes hated that fucking thing. It never stopped. Even on designated days off, it just kept going. And going.

After the first few years, he'd started feeling guilty that he was happy he didn't get the Strike Commander position. He wasn't made for the constant, nonstop invasion of privacy and interactions. He could barely stand the prying from the public about them as is, being in Jack's position would have been a true nightmare.

But Jack seemed to love it, even though it stressed him out and pulled him thinner than he could take. Morrison wanted to make the world a better place and had truly done so for a time, before bureaucracy and politics got in the way.

Standing over the bed, he looked down at Jack. Reflexively a small tendril had shot out from his side, slithering over the sheets to touch him. Gabriel feeling the warmth of Jack through it. Making his clothes dissolve, he gently climbed into bed, getting under the sheet.

"Finally back?" Jack's voice was heavy with sleep. He cracked an eye open and looked at Gabriel, searched in his glowing red ones in the dark.

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

Humming, he reached over and pulled Gabriel close to his chest, nuzzling against his cheek and neck. "Gonna miss his call."

Almost melting in Jack's hold, he rubbed his back, trying to coax him back to sleep. "Nah, you'll wake me up." Without realising it, a thick tentacle snaked down Jack's back from his ribcage, wrapping around the oven of a man, holding him closer.

"Miss 'em." Jack yawned it as sleep took him, breathing slowing down.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. Just seven more hours till he landed. He was used to doing more on less sleep. Jack started snoring again, loudly, as Reyes settled in to sleep some.

Damn he missed Jesse. His presence. His warmth.  
  
Is this what Jack felt every time he was gone for days or weeks on end?

No wonder the man was so touchy when he got back. He almost felt sorry for McCree, he'd have to deal with _ two _ clingy old men when he finally got back.

Gabriel closed his eyes and sunk into the darkness, sleep finally calming his racing mind.

"Heeeey, Jess. How was the flight?"

He heard Jack's voice behind him, it was quiet, just above a whisper. Rolling over, he saw Jack on a vidcall.

"Long as hell. Boring as hell too." Jesse's eyes on the comm screen flicked over and met Gabriel's. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Jack looked behind him at Gabriel and said, "Oh, you woke up."

"Why didn' you _ wake _ me up!"

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes, "I tried too. You just kept snoring."

Reyes frowned, "Sorry about that." He looked at the comm. "You look tired McCree."

"I am. It's a little past midnight here. Couldn't get a wink of sleep on the flight. Jetlag's gonna kill me."

Jesse set the comm down on the bed. A bedside lamp was on, the ring of light bright against the white hotel ceiling, and they could hear him undressing off screen, boots hitting the floor heavy followed by jeans and his big buckle. When he grabbed it again, they saw him leaning back against the headboard. Hair barely out of his face and eyes bloodshot with heavy lids.

He was shirtless. Gabriel noticed he'd gotten a little more tan from them being outside at HQ. There was a subtle tanline running down his pecs by his nipples from the small muscle shirts he'd been wearing when they trained outside and shot at the range together. Every time he wore them, he knew he was teasing Jack and Gabriel. The dusting of hair across his chest and down his stomach looked damn good on him too. Then Jack started doing it and Gabriel made them both stop. 

"Get you some sleep. Could've called us later."

He shook his head. "Said I would when I got here. So I did." His head nodded forward, before rocking back, eyes wide.

Gabriel leaned over and kissed Jack, "We miss ya. See ya when you're back."

Jesse raised his brows when he saw them, "I wouldn't mind seein' more of that." He blinked once, then again and his eyes stayed closed.

"Call us when you're awake. We'll be here." Morrison reached up to end the call.

"Sure, sure." McCree fingered the screen a few times trying to end the call. 

Jack laughed and pressed the button on his end. Setting his comm on the nightstand, he rolled over and hugged Gabriel. He grabbed the little tentacle that had started wrapping around him. "Can you feel stuff through this?"

Nodding Reyes leaned in for a kiss, "Yeah, think so." He watched as Morrison brought the tentacle up to his mouth, wearing a smirk.

"How about this?" Jack kissed it, licking up it slowly after.

A little tingle ran up Gabriel's spine. "Ooo. That's new."

Bouncing his eyebrows, Morrison smiled and rolled over, turning off the lamp. "Next time. Maybe."

Reyes laid down and gravitated towards his back, a tentacle wrapping around Jack's stomach, pulling him a little closer. "So, you like them too?"

"Maybe? But, how do you… control them?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Don't know really, just sort of natural now. Like a reflex?"

"Is it the same for those extra eyes and mouths? Because something's licking my back. And it's not you."

He looked down and saw a mouth on his chest, the tongue on Jack's back. He willed it away, whispering, "Sorry. Don't have the best control over 'em. They're just… there after whatever happened to me."

Jack nodded, rolling over to face Reyes. "It was… hot when Jess was…"

"Kissing one?" He watched Morrison nod silently. "It felt different. But damn it _was_ hot."

Closing his eyes, Jack sighed. "Time to get up. Hopefully he'll call us tonight."

"Stay in bed with me." Gabriel held onto him as long as he could when Jack started moving to get out of bed. He shook his head and started towards the bathroom. "Can't stay in here waiting all day for a call or message. I'll go crazy. Learned that when you were always gone."

******

Jesse woke up having a heart attack, grasping under his pillow for Peacekeeper, pointing her towards the door before he realised what was happening.

The alarm on his comm hadn't been turned off. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Accepting he wouldn't be going back to sleep now, he got up and started his day. Bright and early.

He already hated it.

Trying to get close to who Talon would target, Jesse picked a cheap motel in a poorer part of Port-au-Prince. He knew Talon exploited the less fortunate, promising them good pay and work, without explaining all the strings attached.

The establishment itself was run down, and the room had some obvious water stains on the ceiling and walls, changing the white to various shades of black and grey. And maybe a little green too. The wallpaper was old and peeling in some spots. It was probably as old as the building itself. It had an old tropical flower pattern, presumably to match the wall art which was an image of a white sandy beach with a few chairs. There was a human and an omnic lounging in them, watching the waves.

Staggering into the bathroom, he pat the wall on his left for the light switch or button before opening his eyes and seeing it was on the right side. Flinching at the bright lights, he looked around, noticing the shower stall. He grunted and spoke to himself, "Small." There weren't any travel shampoos or soaps either. When he turned the hot water on, it just got lukewarm. "No hot water. Damn."

Jesse was naked, toweling his hair in the main room, his few belongings spread out on the bed, as he shivered from his quick rinse. He grabbed his comm and called Jack, guessing it'd be around lunch time since the sun was just starting to rise for him. Waiting for them to answer, he started piecing together an outfit. Strapping Peacekeeper across his chest to hid her under his arm, he picked up the comm as Jack answered.

"Hmmmm, leather looks good on you." Gabriel winked and turned him towards Jack. "He's right. You gonna cover that up? Or just go out like that?"

Clicking the buckle, he sighed, "Yea, you ass." He started getting into a thin shirt a size too big, leaving the top two buttons undone. Leaning them against the bedside lamp, he grabbed his jeans and started wiggling into them. Both men just watched him closely, making him feel a little warmth in his face. "Quit starin' like that." He grabbed the visor he'd found in the airport, trying to shade his face some.

"Why cariño?" There was some noise, chairs moving and plates set down.

Ignoring Gabriel's prodding, he grabbed the jacket and slid into it. "Can ya see it?" He spun around, giving them the view from all sides.

"You look good." Gabriel's compliment wasn't to answer the question, just commenting on Jesse. Jack nodded beside him, then turned the screen, letting Ana and Reinhardt look. "Can you see a gun on him?"

Wilhelm shook his head, as he took another bite of the weird meat dish he liked from the cafeteria. Ana eyed him a little more, then nodded. "Yes. But it's hard for a trained eye. You did good, McCree."

He nodded, "Thank ya, ma'am." Jack and Gabriel's faces were back on screen. "Lunchtime?" 

Jack answered before Gabriel could through the bite he'd just taken. "Yeah, you?"

Looking at the clock, he read the time, "It's five forty-five. Breakfast I guess." He grabbed the comm and walked to the door. "Going out now. Call later."

"Be safe. If you—"

"Need help tell us. I know Jackie, I know. Love y'all. You too Reinhardt and Captain Amari." Jack rolled his eyes and Jesse knew then that Wilhelm had the biggest smile.

"Thank you, McCree!"

"Yer welcome, big guy." He winked at Gabriel and Morrison.

"Love ya. Come back in one piece."

His finger hovered above the 'end call' button. "I'll try." Pressing it, he slid his comm in his pocket and opened the door, patting himself down to make sure he had everything.

******

"Now you see how restless I got when you'd be gone." Jack was sitting on the couch, Reyes' head in his lap as he watched whatever telenovela series rewatch he was on now.

"I don't like it." 

Morrison nodded, forgetting Gabriel couldn't see him as he tried to type a short reply. When he met Reyes' eyes through the almost translucent screen, he said, "Oh, yeah. It sucks. But at least we get to talk to him."

Reyes nodded, then went back to watching the screen, letting Jack get some more work done. Once credits started rolling, Gabriel sat up and started towards the bathroom. "How did you make it before?"

Looking up and following his walk, Jack said, "The phone sex."

"Hmm, should've assumed that I guess."

"Well, you're pretty damn hot when you're all breathy and begging."

Gabriel called out from the bathroom over the sink, "Shut up!"

******

He'd been working his way around Port-au-Prince for the last two days, give or take a few extra hours to jetlag naps.

"¡Hola, _ Joel_!"

"Well, _shit._" Jesse turned around when he heard the voice. His drawl had only gotten heavier as the night went on, helping him melt into his cover more.

He'd spent the day bouncing from bars and alleys, talking to people and getting to know some more of the local spots after his first night in the touristy areas. The lady behind the last bar he was a patron of was real nice. Sweet as sugar. And pretty to match too.

He kept his casual flirting going, but felt kinda… guilty as it got more serious. He knew Morrison and Reyes wouldn't mind.

It was part of the job. And they loved seeing him be all gentlemanly.

But he still felt bad. 

He really had changed after them.

After some time, she saw his ring and pulled back, but the energy had changed so he left. Thanking her for the drinks and paying more than double. He'd come back for the other patrons though, some of them seemed like they knew something based on their whispering and staring from the corner. They were military men or mercs. One mentioned not trusting one of the other guy's new contracts. That peaked Jesse's interest.

Facing Sombra, he looked the woman up and down, eyeing her for a weapon. She had none he could see in the dark at least. "Whatcha want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to meet the _ reporter _ we've had in the area." She snapped the hand with long nails and a purple cube was floating above her palm. "You gotta stop using the same name for your undercover stints." It expanded out, showing a few different passports and IDs he had used before for covers.

"Why, when you can find me anyways? This makes it easy. Plus it fits me." He looked down at himself. "I look like a Joel don't I?"

Pressing her lips together trying not to smile, Sombra collapsed the data back into the cube and crushed it. "You're right. You do." She took a few steps closer. "Why are you here McCree? What do you want?"

"Talon's here. So I'm here." He shrugged, "Real simple."

"You came alone."

He nodded once, "Mmmhmm."

Crossing her arms, she placed a long nail on her lip, slowly pulling it down, smearing the deep purple lipstick off. "Why? That's dangerous for you."

He raised his silver arm. He'd gotten a thick armour plate made for the top by Lindholm. This one had the Deadlock Skull on it. He wanted to get one with Reyes' Reaper mask, and something of Jack's, but that felt like… too much, even though Reyes loved the idea. "Thought we established danger doesn't matter?"

"You are a careless Cowboy, huh." She looked him up and down again, taking another step closer and sniffing the air. "And you're drunk."

"What about it?"

She put her hands on her hips. "It's late."

"And?"

"So go home. Don't want to be out at night here."

"But that's far."

"¡Ay dios mío! Are you purposely being an ass?"

Jesse smirked and then shrugged, "Maybe."

Sombra turned around and started walking away.

"Where ya goin'? We were still talkin'!"

He watched her disappear into static. Looking around, he tried to find his bearings. Getting an idea of where he'd wandered too, he headed towards his motel, running down a list of places he needed to visit again.

After getting lost once (or twice) he got back to his room and pulled out his comm, vidcalling Jack without thinking of the time difference. Stripping out of his upper layers, he got in bed, putting his arm behind his head against the headboard. When they finally answered, the cat had his tongue and then some.

******

Gabriel decided he wanted to sleep in late. He'd spent the last day and a half in his office, just like Jack had, both men wanting to avoid acknowledging Jesse being gone. Working down a few names, he started a list of Overwatch employees who seemed to be tied to Talon in some fashion.

Jack had other plans tho. Waking up with Gabriel stark naked beside him really got him wanting something _ other _ than food for breakfast. Sliding over, he kissed Reyes softly, watching the man's face scrunch and relax.

He moved down some, sliding between his legs, kissing down his chest and stomach. As he reached his waist a patch of flesh morphed into one of the mouths. Staring at it for a second, he bent down and kissed it. Gabriel flinched then, tossing his head and mouthing the air for a few seconds before snorting hard. Moving down, Jack gave a chaste kiss to Gabriel's cock, watching it twitch.

"Jackie?" Gabriel was looking down at him, eyes barely open. "What're ya doin'?"

"Morning sex?" Jack gave him a lopsided smile.

Blinking a few times, Reyes sat up on his elbows. "Really?"

Morrison shrugged and said, "Why not?" 

Pursing his lips, Gabriel looked at him. "I see your point."

"Good right?"

Reyes reached down and pulled Jack up, "Give me a real kiss first at least." He kissed him and they both laughed as they pulled apart.

"You felt that?"

"Oh yeah. Feels like I'm kissing you, but _not_."

Jack pushed him back down onto his pillow, "Good to know." He started moving back down, kissing down his chest, biting his nipple hard making Gabriel hiss.

"No so hard Morrison, damn."

Smiling, Jack moved over and licked the other one, sliding his free hand down to Gabe's cock, holding it in his hand. He bit down on the nipple, just as hard, feeling Gabriel twitch in his hand. "You seem to like it?" Planting more kisses as he moved down.

Covering his eyes with his arm, Gabriel laughed, "You know I do." He could feel Jack's grin against his stomach before the man moved down and licked his cock head, teasing his foreskin and rubbing his tongue over the bars. "You know Jack, you'd feel real good with some of those. You love mine."

Sucking Gabriel into his mouth, he hummed, pulling off. "No needles near my dick. Had enough in my ass and arms in SEP." He tongued his head again before sucking him back in, just slowly working him deeper.

"You're making _ me _miss out tho. The noises you and Jess make… _I_ wanna feel that." He reached down and ran his nails down Jack's scalp, just resting his hand on his head.

Jack lifted his head and rolled his eyes, passively stroking him, "Gabriel, we can get you a dildo with them or something. It's too early for you to want needles through my dick." He laughed as he went back down on his husband, swallowing around him one good time. He pulled off again, "You could ask Jess. He might get them."

"Hmmm. Good idea. Might even get my nipples done with him." Gabe was watching Jack work him deeper, the deep hums when swallowing and pressing deeper.

Jack pulled off and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God. You're serious."

Gabriel just nodded and pushed Jack back down on him, rocking up into his mouth, pushing deeper. "Oh yeah. I'm asking him." He listened to Jack's disapproving grunt and giggled, holding his head in place and thrusting up a little harder. "Think he'll say yes?" Jack kinda shrugged, being gagged making it hard to answer.

Relaxing, he got into it, taking back control when Gabriel let go, grasping the sheets instead. He worked him deeper slowly, pushing and holding still, then pulling back and playing with his bars and slit before shoving himself down and holding Reyes in his throat. Increasing speed, the wet sounds got louder, Gabe's panting and grip getting harder to match.

He kept going, losing time. Jack knew Gabriel loved a blowjob before fucking him. And he loved blowing Gabriel. Only one missing was Jess here to get him ready. 

Damn he missed him.

"Come _on_, Jackie. Wanna fuck you before the sun goes down."

Rolling his eyes, again, Jack pulled off, sitting back on his feet. "Well get the lube instead of laying there lazy ass."

"Rude." He dug in the drawer and threw it at Jack's face, watching the man react and catch it. He winked at Jack and said, "Good catch."

Opening it, he squeezed some on his fingers and reached around. When he pressed a finger into himself, he felt something else pressing in too, trying to work its way in. "Are you _ really _ trying to _ tentacle _fuck me this morning?"

"You liked it last time."

Huffing, Jack pulled his finger out. "Fine. You win. I did." He started crawling up Gabriel's body, laying down on him. "At least wanna kiss you if you won't finger me or eat me out."

"Oh, I can do that." He pulled Morrison closer and started kissing him, grinning as Jack let soft gasps out when he moved the tendril up his leg and into him, making it expand and shrink, stretching him as it pushed just a little deeper. Hand grasping in the sheets beside them, he found the bottle of lube, pressing it against Jack's side. "Need more."

Taking it, Jack set up on his knees, straddling Gabriel and mumbled, "Why do I _ like _it?"

"Because you love me?" Reyes leaned forward and kissed Jack's stomach as the man bent back and rubbed more lube on his hole and around the tendril as he pulled it out some.

"Sure, whatever you say." Arching his back, he grabbed Gabriel's shoulders and gripped hard enough to bruise as the thing pushed back in him, curling and just pressing on his prostate. "Oh damn. Gabe. Stop. Gonna make me…"

One of their comms started ringing. It was Jesse's ringtone. Gabriel blindly grabbed on the nightstand, trying to find the ringing thing.

"It's mine babe." Jack was moving back some, getting closer to Gabriel's cock. He was pushing back on the thing in him, enjoying how it reacted with Gabriel, moving faster inside him. Finding Gabe's cock, he lined up and pushed down on it, feeling the head push in beside the tendril and stretch him wide. When he opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel, he saw his face was frozen, mouth hanging open. "Whats—?"

"Damn yer fuckin' hot like that."

Jesse's voice. He sounded tipsy. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

Jack looked at Gabriel. He felt the tentacle inside him stiffen and push deeper. "You flipped the camera didn't you?"

He nodded and touched the screen as Jesse laughed, deep and rolling. Almost sensual.

"You're fuckin' beautiful, fucking yerself onhim. Wish I could be fuckin' ya too."

Pushing down and then lifting up some, Jack said, "Turn it around. Wanna see him."

Jesse was shirtless, a thin layer of sweat making him shine, tanned skin looking beautiful. His hairy chest and stomach on display. Jack started fucking himself more on Gabriel, eyes closing, head lolling back as he really started getting into it.

When he looked back at Jesse, the man had changed position some, his hand rubbing the crotch on his jeans, tongue working as he licked his lips, watching harder. Jack could see his erection pressing against the jeans when the hand moved to switch holding the comm.

Gabriel turned it back to himself and grinned at Jesse, "He blew me for like an hour, and now this. Damn I love him."

"You don't have to—"

Gabe rocked up hard, pushing the tentacle deeper too.

"Oh _ fuck_." His thighs started quivering as Reyes did it again, smiling at him and Jesse. "I wanna see Jess."

Turning the comm, Gabriel started fucking Jack slow and deep, getting a low whistle from McCree who had his cock out now, carefully dropping some spit on himself, slowly jerking off. "Set it on the nightstand. Wanna watch y'all both."

Moving around, Gabriel got it on the nightstand sideways, trying to angle it. He moved back and asked, "Can you see us?"

"Yea, yea." Jesse was impatient, he wanted to _be there_. He wished they were recording this. He'd love to see Jack fucking himself on Gabriel on repeat.

"Come here," Reyes pulled Jack down into a kiss, bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting up hard into him, holding him against his chest, another tendril of black stretched from his chest, heading towards Jack's mouth.

Before he realised what was happening, the tendril slipped into his mouth, slithering over his tongue. Jack started sucking and licking it, trying to moan around it as Gabriel fucked him harder. He bit it softly, and it wiggled in his mouth as Gabriel gasped below him and stopped for a moment.

"Damn Jackie. Don't gotta bite."

The thing left his mouth and he licked his lips. "The hell was that?"

"You was gettin' real loud." Jesse was jerking himself faster, harder, breathing heavier and voice raspy. "I shouldn't've left dammit, missing out on _this_."

Gabriel looked at Jesse and winked, "Oh, we'll do more when you're here." His mouth felt weird and he looked down where McCree was staring. Jack was kissing a mouth on his pectoral, right above his nipple as he rocked down on Gabriel. He'd move down to lick and bite the nipple then go back to the mouth.

"Holy shit. _ Fuck_." Jesse's stomach was tensing and flexing, his body jerking as he crunched up and came, shooting on his chest and stomach. When he finished he kept watching, stroking himself lazily.

Jack had looked up and watched as Jesse came, rocking himself down on Gabriel harder as he watched too. "_Jess_, that was…"

"Fucking hot." Reyes looked back down at Jack and wrapped his arms around him, another thin tendril snaking over his back and holding him close.

"You and those fucking—"

Gabriel fucked up hard, interrupting him, and kept going. Using the tendril to dp him, fucking him hard and fast. "Gonna come. Gonna—"

"_Please_." Morrison knew he was about to finish. The damn thing was still in him, fucking him just as hard as Gabriel was. All he could do was imagine it was Jesse and that sent him over the edge, making him come hard on Gabe's stomach and chest, smearing it between them as Reyes made the last few pumps before he finished inside him. "_Gabriel_."

"_Jack _ … _ oh fuck_." Gabriel was still rocking up into Jack, the tentacle still rubbing on his prostate, making Jack's hole and body twitch from the overload. He pressed kisses against Jack's flush neck, licking up it as noises from Jesse grabbed their attention.

"Fuckin' hell, y'all are a sight. Yer both sexy as sin."

Both men looked at Jesse. It looked like he'd come a second time with them, some had landed in his beard, his tongue was shooting out and licking some of it up. They stayed together, too tired to move.

"No second round Jack. Can't do it."

"That's a first."

"You edged me for an hour with that blowjob. Think I came hard enough for both times." Reyes slowly worked the tentacle out of Jack, leaving just himself inside.

There was a rustling noise from the comm. They looked and Jesse was cleaning himself off with a shirt.

Jack shook his head, "Not your shirt Jess!"

"Too tired to get up." He blinked, eyes staying closed for a solid second before opening again. He'd laid down on the pillow, eyes about to close. "Damn, it's late. This was worth it. Love y'all. Gonna go—"

The call disconnected and they looked at each other. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "He's right. Those things are nice. And I _ hate _ it. Why does he love them so much?"

"You know, he's probably trying to get me to use them for something else."

"Reyes. Stop. _ Please _. One kink at a time."

"We have a young man we gotta keep up with. Can't fall behind."

Jack rolled off Reyes, feeling Gabe slide out of him along with some of his come. "You two are exhausting. Did you know that?"

"But you love us." Gabriel rolled onto his side and pulled Morrison close. "Have to admit the sex is damn good."

Laughing to himself, Jack turned to look Reyes in the eyes. "Why are _ you two _ my _ type_? What did I do wrong?"

"You mean right?" He pulled him tighter to his chest.

He sighed, "I don't think I do Gabriel. I don't think I do."

######

Translocating, she was back in the small room she had in the makeshift Talon base in Port-au-Prince. "He _ is _ an idiot. Moira _ was _ right." She hoped the Talon goons that wandered the streets at night didn't find him.

She sat down at the small desk and pulled up the list with the recruits they'd gotten here.

Going through it, she was cross-searching names in the Coalition databases for combat roles, reports, and statistics, uploading it to Talon to help them build strike teams and defense forces.

A highly commended man jumped out at her.

Jean-Baptiste Augustin. 

They'd picked him up in Tortuga with quite a few others. He was a combat medic. Had excellent aim, and was resourceful in the field. Smart with the healing tech Talon had provided, rigging up his own devices with it. Seemed to have a thing for helping the innocent.

She wanted to meet him. He didn't belong in Talon. They'd try and twist him.

Pulling his name to the side, she started doing more research into him, trying to find where he was now and who the Captain of his squad was.


	10. A Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a self-indulgent chapter? I wanted piercings, sex, and some sap about their relationship.
> 
> Also honestly kinda hit a roadblock on what I wanted to do overall, and I really just wanna get to them in the "present" when they're older and stuff. So HQ going up in smoke soon.
> 
> But this chapter was for me (and the people who love piercings on Jesse and Gabriel I guess), and I otherwise like it for that alone (and the sappy "I love you's"). So here's an update.

A few days of calm was always a bad omen. Waking up to Jesse's calls every morning had been nice. But the universe had finally brought all the nice crashing down. He was reading the order he'd been given. 

He had to get Reinhardt to agree to retirement.

Gabriel put Jack's arm over his shoulder and pressed against his side. "What's wrong?"

He looked down. "I have to get Reinhardt to retire."

"You know he won't." Gabriel rubbed his thumb over Jack's knuckles, looking up at him. "Just lose it again."

"I can't. It's serious this time. I do it, or they will." He read it again. "Dammit." Throwing the sheets back, he headed to the bathroom, running a hand through his hair.

He stared at Jack's back, watching the muscles under the skin tensing up. "It's alright Jack. We'll still talk to him and see him." He watched as Jack's head popped back into the doorway.

"Don't care. It's not right. He's still part of the team." He went back to the mirror, looking at himself. "More greys. I don't want to have to start dying my hair. PR keeps trying to make me do it."

Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Jackie, you're still as handsome as the first day we met. If not more."

"_Gabriel_."

"What? It's true. Jess would say the same. But you _ do _ have all the statues to live up to."

A drawer shut in the bathroom a little harder than needed. "Hate 'em."

Reyes reached out as Jack came back to bed, pulling him down and holding him against his chest. He reached around and rubbed Morrison's arm and chest slowly. "It's gonna be alright."

"Next it'll be Amari. Then you or me. Or both of us." Jack shook his head. "They want us gone. They don't want us anymore."

Nuzzling against Jack's hair, Gabe kissed his head, whispering against it, "You had to know this wouldn't last forever."

Their pleasant mood after Jesse's wakeup call had evaporated. At least he'd be coming back soon. "I knew deep down that Overwatch wouldn't last forever. But dammit, I hoped it would last longer than it seems to be." He looked up at Gabriel. "I know we've had… so many disagreements and fights over the years about this whole thing, but you have to admit, we did good. Real good."

Humming in agreement, Reyes placed a quick kiss on his forehead. "You did Jackie, you did."

Reaching up and hitting Gabriel's head, he said, "No. _ We _ did it. You, Ana, Reinhardt, Lindholm, and me. Even Jesse and all the teams after the Crisis. We did _ good_."

"You make it sound like it's already over." He'd stopped absentmindedly rubbing Jack, just listening to him. Remembering back to when they thought the Crisis would go on forever. They never got _ ahead _ of the Omnics. Any edge they got, the endless machines upgraded and evolved. So governments started doing the same. The US made illegal super soldiers, Russia built massive mechs to fight the endless waves of war, the Germans formed the Crusader's and built their massive armour to protect their forces in fights. Every government tried doing something, but not all of them succeeded.

The fight felt hopeless, until the world governments shadow agencies came together and helped bring the original team together. When they pushed the Omnics back and kept them back, they were finally recognised and respected. Given positions and the power to do what they needed to end it.

And now they were being slowly bled out. Agents stolen by Talon and other groups around the globe. Funding into research and protection being shuddered. Jack had been having to shut down programs and services throughout the organisation over the years.

"I know it's not, but this is what we've worked on for years. Hate to see it end."

"We've still got time. Fight to the end, yeah?" He held his left hand open, Jack putting his in it, their rings hitting on one another.

"Till the end."

******

"So you're leaving for a night. To go hunt this person down because you _ think _ he's going to try and sell some information?"

Gabriel was standing, arms crossed, staring at Jack who had his head in his hands, sitting at his desk. "I _ know _ he is."

"Okay. But why?"

Jesse uncrossed his leg, the spur on his boot hitting the metal floor with a metallic clang. "That's what we don't know."

"I can't approve this." He barely shook his head in his hands. "You both know that."

Reyes rolled his eyes and gave a short laugh, "Save the speech Jack. No one will notice we're gone."

Peeking up at them with one eye, he asked, "Does Jess _ have _ to go?"

Perking up, Jesse set his hat on the desk corner, smiling as he tucked some strands of hair behind his ear. "Want me all to yerself now, huh, Sunshine?"

Smirking, Jack rolled his eyes. "I want you anyway you'll give it, but no. Easier to cover Gabe being gone when you're here. Just tell everyone he's busy in his office. They'll buy it if you come in and out with some food and drinks."

Reyes sighed, "What if we get back by tonight then?"

Jack looked between them, squinting at them. His _ Gabriel's-doing-some-bullshit _ sense was tingling. "What are you two trying to do?"

McCree grabbed his hat and put it on. "Nothin' darling."

"Now I _ know _ you two are up to something." He dropped his chin on his palm heel. "Just _ tell me, _ so I don't stress about you being gone."

Gabriel shuffled in place, sheepishly looking down then over at Jesse, jerking his head towards Jack, trying to get McCree to say it. The smile and head shake he got back made him squint and bare his teeth at Jesse. "_ Fine _." He sat in the other chair and sucked in a breath, dramatically letting it out. "We're going to kill him."

Jesse choked, trying not to laugh. "Yup, we're killin' him."

"Okay. I love you both." Jack laid his hands palm down on the desk. "But, since you're obviously doing _ something _ you don't want to tell me about, I'm going to act like we didn't have this conversation and let you two do… _ whatever _." When Gabriel and Jesse both opened their mouths he held up a finger. "No more. You two leave. I'll see you tonight then."

Looking over at Jesse, Gabriel shrugged and gave him a grin. He stood and walked towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "Love you Morrison!"

"Whatever, Gabriel."

Following, McCree stood and nodded, "Love ya Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes, looking at his monitor, "I'm sure you do."

The tattoo parlour they'd picked was close by. The people there, according to the online research the two men did, had done excellent piercing work and were fine with gential ones. Calling ahead earlier in the day, they'd already set up an appointment and explained what they wanted.

Standing outside the door, Jesse rolled his shoulders and looked at Gabriel, the rain running off his hat between them. "This is gonna hurt. And he's gonna hate us."

"Morrison could never _ hate _ us." Reyes reached out and opened the door, looking up and down the street before going in. "Be pissed off at us? Yes. But he'll get over it." He turned to McCree and smiled. "And this _ is _gonna hurt. Hope you're ready to get hard, Vaquero."

Almost touching Reyes as he slid by, he winked at him and stepped up to the counter by the door, clearing his throat softly.

Looking up from her mobile, the woman behind the counter stared at them. "You're… you're…"

Tipping his hat, Jesse said, "Howdy ma'am, we've got appointments for--"

"Jesse McCree?" Her eyes followed his hand, looking closely for the ring he'd been shown having online.

He nodded.

She looked at Gabriel, still hiding in his hood. When she saw his eyes she tensed up before asking, "Gabriel Reyes?"

He shrugged, his voice gruff and over it all. "Does it matter?"

Shaking her head, she looked at the screen for their appointments. Finding them she looked back at the men, gave them her customer service smile and said, "Follow me, your room is this way." She led them to a room towards the back. It had no windows and a single door in. Neither man liked being that cornered, it set them both on edge.

"Thank ya, ma'am." Jesse let his drawl go heavy, giving her a wink as he nodded, then watched her go. He shrugged out of his duster and hung it on the back of the door.

Gabriel sat down in a chair, pointing at the door. "When you do that country charm thing, it's hot."

"Shuddup."

"It's true. Me and Jackie love it." He settled into the seat, felt the nerves radiating off Jesse. "Hope you're ready. How many bars do you wanna get?"

"Thinkin' four."

Reyes nodded, looking at him. "Think you can handle that many?"

"Don't see why not with you here." Jesse winked at him, reaching down and adjusting his crotch in his jeans. "Already ready."

There was a knock then the door opened and a woman walked in, rolling a cart beside her. Her face was covered in various piercings and holes, tattoos covering her arms and neck. It looked like she had some that lit up, a dim pink and blue glowing from a few.

******

Jack was sitting at his desk, struck with indecision. He was resting his nose on his fingertips as he thought. He wanted to pull up their tracking, see where they went, but now that he knew they weren't actually going off somewhere, he didn't want to seem like he didn't trust them. He was deep in thought, going down a list of where they would go before he finally landed on what he thought it could be.

"Morrison."

He looked up and saw Ana standing just inside the door. He hadn't heard it open. "Amari?"

"Where did your two lovebirds go? Saw them leaving."

He shrugged, "Don't know. Gabriel said they'd be back tonight so it couldn't be far." Turning to face her, he looked at the tablet in her hand. "Need something?"

"Just wanted to check in on you. You three seem to be… happy." She watched the smile bloom on his face, lighting up his eyes. Just like when he'd talk about Reyes to her.

"Yeah, we've been good. Real good. It's been nice." He looked at her. "Never would've thought I'd fall head over heels for the cowboy, but now I see why Gabriel did. McCree's a good man. He deserves someone better than us."

Ana tutted at him, "You know that's not true."

"What? He's a good man! He does!"

"Sometimes Morrison, I wonder how you and Reyes ever got together as oblivious as you can be sometimes."

Jack knitted his brows, looking at her. "Just say it Ana."

She crossed her arms on her chest, "McCree is absolutely in love with you both. I don't think I've ever seen a man so in love. Other than you and Gabriel's endless sex during the Crisis." She put her head in her hand, "The amount of times Reinhardt heard or saw you two and just didn't say anything." She sighed.

He felt the blush rising on his neck and cheeks. "Sorry about… that. We were…"

"Horny and in love." She grinned.

"Wired up from SEP."

Amari nodded, "Whatever you need to tell yourself, Jack."

"Do have to admit, looking back, we did some crazy shit." He turned around, looking out the window behind him down over the courtyard. It was raining, blurring the view of the sunset. He saw the statue of himself, a raindrop running down the window, magnifying and morphing half of it. The smile left his face. He hated what he'd become for Overwatch. Just the pretty boy, not able to _ do _anything.

"You two did, didn't you. I'll let you get back to work, Morrison. If I see Reyes and McCree I'll tell you."

Putting on his bright smile, he turned back around. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be _ more _ than excited to tell me when they're back." 

"I'll talk to Reinhardt about this." She held up the tablet in her hand. "Reyes gave it to me earlier. He's going to be devastated you know."

Jack's smile faded, he looked down at his desk. "I know. I don't want to do that to him."

"I know you don't Morrison. I'll try and get him to go home with Lindholm for a bit, he's always liked visiting them. He's been excited to see his Goddaughter all grown up too."

He nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Thank you, Ana. You should go with him, have a vacation with Pharah too."

The sniper was already at the door, pressing the panel to open it. "I'll think about it, Jack."

******

McCree was staring at Gabriel as the piercer lined up and pushed the needle through his dick. "I am going. To kill you."

Reyes was chuckling to himself, he'd gotten his nipples pierced first and was watching as Jesse got the last bar in his ladder. He shrugged as Jesse grimaced. "I told you it hurt." 

"I knew it would, but dammit. Wasn't ready for this." Relaxing his jaw, and his deathgrip on the chair arm, he watched as Reyes eyed his dick, lifting a brow with interest. He looked down and saw the woman putting in the last bar and screwing the ball on the end.

She'd finished cleaning up and pulled off her gloves. "You're good to go. Just be sure to keep 'em clean. It'll take a month or so before you can do anything. No sex. No jerking off. Nothing. You got it?" She watched as Jesse nodded then turned to Gabriel. "Yours will probably be two or three months. Nipples take longer. Nothing rough. No fluids beside water and cleanser. That clear?" Accepting Gabriel's nod, she stood up and walked to the counter in the corner with a sink, turning it on and washing her hands. "Let me get you both some solution. It's easy to make at home. You can buy it too. Keep yourselves clean. Anything feels off or painful, come in or call me." When she turned around she saw Gabriel on a knee inspecting Jesse's dick.

"Yours look a little bigger than mine." Gabriel looked up at Jesse and winked. "Might have to get some bigger ones…" They both felt eyes on them and looked over by the sink. 

She looked between them, then turned around to dig through the cabinets. "Here's your stuff. Got you some papers for cleaning directions." When she turned back around they were just pulling apart from a kiss, staring at one another. She cleared her throat, watching the older man snap to look at her and sneer before the younger one put a hand on his face, giving her a smile.

"Thank ya ma'am. We pay at the counter?"

Nodding, she turned and gathered everything up onto her tray and started rolling it towards the door. Jesse rushed over and opened it, helping her guide the cart out. "Don't look at people like that Gabriel."

"Why? She looked at us weird."

Sighing, Jesse walked a few steps ahead of Gabriel, "Doesn't mean ya have to do it back. And yer scary, she's not."

"You like it."

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Jesse sighed. "_I _ do, but stop it." He waited for the lady to get everything rung up. Once she did, he handed her his card. The hairs on his neck stood on end.

Gabriel was standing behind him, watching around them. He felt like they were being watched, but couldn't see who or from where. He slid his boot forward and tapped Jesse's. He saw McCree slightly tip his head, enough Gabriel knew he knew, but it would be hard for an outside observer to see. Walking towards the door, Reyes grabbed the handle, waiting on Jesse to finish sweet-talking the lady behind the counter.

Taking a step back out onto the sidewalk, Jesse looked up and down the street, focusing on alleys and unlit corners as Gabriel exited the parlour behind him. "I felt it."

"Wonder who? Or where?" Reyes watched as their car pulled up to the curb, letting Jesse get in first. "We'll probably find out sooner rather than later, knowing our luck."

Stretching in his chair, Jack noticed the twilight purple and deep red from the horizon had faded into black behind him. Turning around he looked out the window again.

It was dark out, the lights were on now, keeping the courtyard flags and statues lit. Looking at the golden statue he noticed a few spotlights had gone out, the front side in stark darkness, the backlighting all that was on now. He spun back around and saw his comm had gone off. Picking it up, he saw a message from Gabriel.

_ Gabriel: Be back soon. _

_ Jack: That was fast. _

_ Jesse: Killing is easy when you're us. _

_ Jack: Jesse. _

_ Jesse: Jack? _

_ Jack: See you when you get back. _

Gabriel and Jesse beat Jack back to their room. Reyes grabbed a biotic field and turned it on, both of them standing in it as Jesse tried to undress, but Gabriel had other ideas, pulling him into a rough kiss, biting his lip hard and pulling back.

"No waitin' huh?"

Reyes grabbed Jesse and pushed him on the bed when it ended, climbing up over him and kissing him.

Jesse looked up at Gabriel, grinning. He rolled them over and ran his hand up his shirt, flicking one of his nipples, loving the harsh breath he got. He repeated it on the other one and bent down to kiss him, "You like that?"

"Hell yeah." Gabriel reached down and slid his hand inside Jesse's briefs, running his fingers up McCree's length, giving attention to his new bars and rubbing over them, back and forth. He felt Jesse getting harder in his hand as he stroked him, pressing his thumb down on the head, smearing the pre he was leaking down his cock. "Get naked Jess."

"I woulda been if ya let me finish." Getting off the bed, standing between Gabriel's legs, he was working his last layer off and froze when he heard the door open. Gabriel looked around him and grinned.

"Heeeey, Jack."

Not turning around, Jesse said, "Go to the bathroom Jack. We'll call for you to come out."

Looking between, Morrison furrowed his brow and eyed them closely. "Is this something weird, or kinky? I'm still dealing with the tentacles, I'm not ready for another one Jesse."

Letting out a loud chuckle, Jesse nodded towards the bathroom, "Just real quick, Sunshine."

Letting out a heavy sigh, he mumbled as he stomped to the bathroom, "I best get laid for this shit."

"Oh, you are." Gabriel winked at him as he walked by.

When Morrison was in the bathroom, both men rushed to get naked. Gabriel took his shirt off, looking down at his chest as he rolled one of his nipples. "They look good."

Jesse had gotten out of his briefs. Putting a hand on Gabriel's chest, he pushed him back onto the bed and climbed over him, leaning against the headboard. "They look fuckin' sexy on you." He licked a strip up his hand and started jerking himself off, getting hard. "Think he's gonna be surprised?"

"Yeah." Gabe leaned over and kissed Jesse, both of them leaning against the headboard now. "Morrison, get in here!"

Opening the door, Jack walked out, already halfway out of his Strike Commander armour. When he looked up, he saw Reyes and McCree staring at him. Gabriel was rubbing his left nipple. He saw the metal in it. Looking at Jesse his eyes jumped to his hand, and his cock. He saw the same kind of bars as Gabriel's, but four of them. He glared at Gabriel and said, "You didn't."

"I did."

He looked at Jesse, "And you _ agreed _?"

"Sure did."

Jack sighed, trying to hold a smile back as he got out of his skin-tight undershirt, and walked to the bed. Crawling up between them, he went back and forth kissing them. "Love you both. But _ why _ are you two so… so… _ hot _ dammit."

Jesse reached over and flicked one of Gabriel's nipples, watching the man arch into the touch. "He's gonna regret 'em, as sensitive as he is."

Jack grinned at McCree and reached down, pushing his hand off himself, grabbing it and stroking him as he looked down. "Four? Why so many?"

"Why not? Gabe's two feels good, why not more?"

Gabriel crawled behind Jack and pushed him out of the way, licking up Jesse's cock, rubbing over the bars before sucking him into his mouth. Pulling off, he looked up, "Can't wait to feel them."

Jack was sitting beside them, watching, jerking himself off. When Reyes got busy blowing Jesse, he moved down and tongued Gabriel's ass, listening to the noises both men were making.

McCree had his hands on Gabriel's head, holding him down, fucking his mouth and throat. He was staring down at Jack, smiling at him as Gabriel gagged on him. "C'mon Gabe, you can do better than that." Jesse pulled him off and gave him a few seconds, before shoving himself back into his mouth.

Setting back on his knees, Jack slapped Gabriel's ass, kneading and squeezing, before straddling him. "Give me the lube Jesse, I'll get him ready for ya."

Digging in the drawer, he found it and tossed it on Gabriel's back, shoving himself deeper in his mouth, moaning as Gabriel really worked his throat on him. "There ya go babe, good and deep."

When Reyes heard that plastic click, he pushed his ass up against Jack's erection, begging for it.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Jack pulled back. He looked up at Jesse. "You want Jesse to fuck you open then?"

Below them Gabriel grunted, nodding as Jesse let go of his head and he pulled off. "Fuck yea." He sat on his knees and kissed McCree. "Wanna feel you fuck me. Hard Jess." He turned around in place, down on all fours and deep-throating Jack before either man could argue.

Looking at Jesse, Jack raised a brow and grabbed Gabe's head, dropping the lube on his back and sitting on his knees, softly praising Reyes as he worked him deeper, "Damn, I love your mouth."

"You just say that everyone, huh." McCree chided as he clicked the lube bottle open.

"Just you two."

"Mmhhmmm." Jesse was rubbing himself, getting slick before pressing his cock head against his hole, teasing him. "You ready love?" He touched Gabriel's thigh with his clean hand, then felt something lick it. Chuckling, he pushed in, getting just the tip in before freezing. Feeling Reyes buck back, he rocked back with him, not letting him force more in. "Feelin' greedy, hmm." Jesse grabbed his waist with both hands, holding him in place, and pushed in just a little more. He felt the first two bars press in. Stopping, he pulled all the way back before pushing in deeper, getting the other two in.

He knew he'd hit just right when Gabriel's thighs started shaking as he tried to push back more. Jesse pulled all the way out again, listening to the begging moans as Jack let him pull off. Giving in, Jesse rocked his hips slowly, rubbing the bars over Gabriel's clenching hole again and again.

"_ Jess_. Jesse. _ Fuck me_."

Running his hands down Gabriel's muscled back, he bent down and kissed his spine between two of the metal plates. Then he ran his hands down Gabe's arms, grabbing his wrists and crossing them on his back. "Ask me like that again love, and I'll do more than that."

"_ Please_, _ fuck me_."

Jesse reached down and pushed the head in, then shoved in hard, burying himself to the hilt before pulling out and doing it again. The 'oh fuck' he got from Gabriel made him harder than he could admit. He started slow and brutal, pulling out all the way every time, building speed as Gabriel asked for more.

Jack sat back and watched. Waiting. He could come just from watching them. Noticing Gabriel's smoke, he watched, seeing two tendrils form and wrap around Jesse's thighs, squeezing hard, marking the skin. Getting in front of Reyes, he reached down and pulled him up into a kiss, holding him against his chest. Gabriel whimpered when Jesse slammed into him hard and stayed. Sliding a hand up and down Gabriel's chest and stomach, Jack licked over one of his nipples before rubbing his teeth over it and biting softly.

"Oh shit! _ Fuck_!"

Jesse shoved deep and stopped moving when Reyes started clenching hard, trying not to come right then. When he looked at Jack he saw the subtle surprise on his face and let go of Gabriel's hands.

Morrison kissed Reyes' cheek, moving to his ear to whisper, as he reached down and stroked the panting man. "Damn, Gabe. That was hot."

"He okay?"

Jack looked at Jesse as Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck to hang onto him. "He's fine. Just came without touching himself."

Grumbling, Reyes kissed Jack then looked over his shoulder. "Keeping going Jesse."

"You sure? I can just…"

"Fuck. Me. Jesse."

Rocking his hips, Jesse started moving again, setting a hard pace. "Whatever ya say."

Reyes got on all fours and looked up, eyes heavy and lust filled. "Cum on my face, Jackie." 

Grabbing himself, Jack started jerking off, hand moving faster as he watched Jesse fuck Gabriel, pounding soft grunts and groans out of him, his eyelids heavy. He could see Jesse was getting close, the way his head rolled back, eyes closed as he panted. Fucking his fist, he bent down to kiss Gabriel, twitching as he said, "Oh fuck… gonna…"

Ropes of cum painted Gabe's face. Jack watched as he stayed still, mouth open until he stopped shooting. Reyes leaned forward and took the head of Jack into his mouth, sucking hard, cleaning him off as he stared up, eyes locked with Jack.

Bending down, Jack kissed his forehead, smiling. "You look good like this." He had heard Jesse whisper an '_ oh shit _' as he watched. McCree had hilted himself deep, gripping Gabriel's waist as he finished, feeling his load leak out as he kept rocking into the man.

Reyes looked up at Jack and smiled as his tongue reached out and licked up some of the cum by his mouth and in his goatee. Crawling forward some, he felt Jesse slip out as cum leaked and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. "Goddamn. Y'all are good."

McCree looked at him and bent down for a quick kiss by his ear, voice breathy, "You look mighty fine all painted up. Woulda loved to give you mine." Reyes pulled him into a real kiss, Jack's load smearing between their lips. "Never knew ya could cum hands-free. Where's that been?"

Jack laid down beside Reyes. "I didn't think he could do it like that. He's done it once before, but it took some real work. That was… something else."

"Jesse felt damn good. Then you bit my nipple. Get me to the bathroom, need to clean my face off."

Guiding Reyes up and out of bed, Jack headed towards the bathroom. Jesse followed them, needing a cloth for himself. After Gabriel had cleaned his face, Jack pushed his chest down on the counter.

Seeing them move, McCree looked over. Jack was fucking him hard and fast, both men getting louder as they both got close. Jesse met Jack's eyes in the mirror. Stepping closer, he pressed against his back and whispered in his ear. "I love ya Jack."

He looked at them both in the mirror. Sliding his hand down between them, Jesse shoved two fingers in under Jack's cock, feeling Gabe clench and gasp, as he rocked back against both men.

Leaning over to kiss Jesse, Jack said, "I love you too."

Bending his fingers he pressed on Reyes' prostate and wouldn't let off, making his cock leak like a faucet onto the floor under him. Staring at Reyes in the mirror, he asked, "Why tell him to come on your face?"

"Why not?" He was still breathy, throat raspy.

"Did ya like it?"

He nodded, cheek pressed against the marble counter, at a loss for words as Morrison slammed into him hard. "Yea—yeah. I did." He started shooting on the floor when Jack shoved into him, pulling him back hard and Jesse pressed harder against his prostate. "_ Jack _!"

Humming to himself, Jesse pulled his fingers out as Jack came, "Good to know." He ran his clean hand up and down Jack's back, then headed towards the bedroom. "Gonna fix the bed while y'all clean up again."

Pulling out, Jack pulled Gabriel up and turned him around, kissing and blindly reaching on the counter for a cloth to clean them up. He leaned back to take a breath. "Ana said something today. Got me thinking."

"Hmmm, she does that." Gabriel grinned as the man cleaned him up then bent down to clean the floor. "Talk, Sunshine."

"She said Jesse's really in love with us. Like… in love _ love _with us." He looked into Gabriel's eyes, searching the black and blood red depths for surprise or something. Anything.

"I'd hope so. Because I'm already _ fucked _ loving both of you, and having him leave now just…" Gabriel draped his arms on Jack's shoulders, giving him a smile. "He married us Jackie. As fucking crazy as that sounds to say, he did. I'd be worried if he _ wasn't _ 'in love _ love' _ with us."

Returning the smile with his own bright one, Jack watched as an eye formed on Reyes' left temple, looking around. "I always thought it would just be you and me, y'know. Against the world." He cleared his throat, looking down then back up, "But I don't think… I don't think I could go on without him. If that makes sense. You both."

Gabriel pressed his lips into a line, trying not to grin like a lovestruck teenager. "I know how that feels. But we won't have to. We just have to fight for him like we did each other. It won't all be perfect. I'm a damned monster, and he's not as fucked up as we are, but he's strong. And a good man." He raised his voice, taking on his Commander tone, "Isn't that right, McCree?"

Sliding into the doorway, he gave them a cheeky grin and offered, "Sure thing, Jefe. Whatever ya say."

Jack looked over at him. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to tell ya that I do 'love _ love_' ya both. Wouldn't leave either of ya. Couldn't."

Sighing, Jack threw his head back to stare at the ceiling. "So all of it."

"Were you worried I _ didn't _ love y'all?"

Shaking his head, Jack turned to face Jesse. "Not at all. I just hadn't heard someone else say they could _ see _it like that. And that made it all… real to me." He turned back to Gabriel, helping him down off the counter. Reaching out for Jesse, he pulled him into a hug. "I never doubted you loved us, I just… I'm not sure what's bothering me."

"He's still worried you'll find someone else and leave us." Gabriel was shaking his head as he walked by. "He'll never find ass and dick this good anywhere else Jack, so I don't know why you're worried." Once he got to the door, he looked at them, staring at Jesse's back and ass, thinking about everything he wanted to do to him. "I'll be in bed if you need me."

Jesse started laughing in Jack's arms. "He's right y'know." Pulling away, he grabbed Jack's shoulders. "I thought I was gonna break y'all up. Ruin what y'all had. But _ you _ invited me in when he was scared. You trusted him with me, and I ended up falling in love with you too. I was scared, but you cared about me _ and _him. I fuckin' married y'all. I mean it, Sunshine." He gave him a quick kiss before turning around and walking towards the bedroom. Stopping in the door, he looked over his shoulder. "Plus the sex is pretty damn amazing."

Watching as McCree left, he turned to his reflection in the mirror, leaning on the counter. He never thought he and Gabriel could both fall for someone else. But Gabriel finding Jesse was unexpected. And everything after even more so. "We are lucky men, huh?" Shaking his head, he pushed up off the counter and went to join his husbands.

The sight he got when he walked in was divine. Gabriel was on top of Jesse, holding his arms above his head. McCree was grinding up against his thigh as a mouth on Gabriel's chest practically tongue fucked his throat. He watched for a few moments then crawled into bed, "Well, aren't you two a sight."

Jesse turned to look at Morrison beside him, wanting to reach over and touch him. "Look who's talkin'. Come here."

Jack leaned down close and McCree met him, kissing him. He started rutting against Gabriel's thigh more, leaving a trail of shiny, sticky precum behind.

"Don't move your hands." Getting a nod, Gabriel let go and moved down, lifting Jesse's rear up, putting his legs over his shoulders. He started licking his dick, teasing him, before moving down and pressing his tongue against his ass. "Want us to fuck you?"

Nodding again, Jesse waited. Jack moved, straddling his head and grabbing his cock. Licking up it, he sucked it into his mouth as Reyes started eating McCree out. He teased the bars, getting used to the slight metal tang he'd associated with Gabriel for so long. He rubbed his teeth over them, then his tongue. They listened as Jesse begged for more, legs trembling as they tortured the man.

Gabriel and Jack shared a look. They had their own conversation. They both knew they were lucky to have Jesse with them. To have someone they both loved as much as each other. He grinned at Jack. "You can touch Jess."

Morrison felt hands on his back, the cold metal and flesh one dragging down his sides, the sting from the nails on his hand leaving red trails.

"If y'all don't fuck me… I'm… gonna…"

Reyes shoved his tongue back into him, feeling Jesse push against him before chasing Jack's mouth with his cock.

"You're going to _ what_, Jess?" Morrison was staring at Gabriel, watching him eat Jesse out, face blissful.

"I don't know… but I'll do somethin'…."

Laughing, Reyes, motioned for Jack to get off Jesse. "We'll treat you real good, cariño."


	11. A Small Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small little chapter to kind of carry into the next chapter. Mainly to have some time pass and to have some Talon shit happening leading up to the next big thing. Had no idea for what a title could be, but this is what it'll be lol.

“I’m sorry, Wilhelm. I had to. Either you retired by choice or they’d force it on you.”

Reinhardt stared at him. He had four large duffle bags, two hanging off each arm and a large box in his hands. They were packed full of his clothes and the box was filled with things from his room in HQ. His hands started shaking when he nodded. Jack could see tears welling. “I don’t understand Jack. Why?”

“I didn’t want to. I kept losing the requests and telling them we needed you and…”

Turning around Reinhardt nodded; his shoulders hunched over making his normally broad frame seem so much slimmer. Ana walked over to stand beside him, taking a bag and putting the strap on her shoulder, and then grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry, Reinhardt. I don’t have a choice. They…”

Ana looked over her shoulder and gave him a look to shut up. “He knows, Jack. Come now, Reinhardt. I’ve talked to Torbjörn. Ingrid said you could go stay with them.” She patted his hand in hers.

Jack stood there, frozen in place as what was happening finally sunk in. Jesse and Gabriel called out and rushed over.

Reyes took the box as Jesse pulled him into a hug, holding back a few tears. “Gonna miss ya, Reinhardt. Call me, yeah?”

“I will miss you too, McCree. And don’t you forget about Hasselhoff. You promised me you’d listen to him.”

“I will, big guy. I don't break a promise.” Jesse grinned with a wink as he stepped back.

Gabriel stuck his hand out, shaking it and pulling the man into a hug, clapping his back. “We’ll miss you, Reinhardt. I tried to help, but…” He shrugged, “They didn’t exactly want to listen to me.”

Wilhelm laughed, not his usual boisterous laugh, a smaller, weaker one, with a touch of happiness in it. “Thank you for trying, Reyes.” He looked between Gabriel and Jesse. “Take care of Morrison. He needs it.”

They replied in unison, “We will.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be going!” Reinhardt reached over and took his bag from Ana. “Are you coming with me, Amari?”

The woman nodded. “I am.” She looked at the other three men in turn, “I’ll be back soon boys. Don’t do anything crazy while I’m gone. Deal?”

Chuckling, Gabriel pulled Jesse into a sideways hug, “No promises there, Amari.”

Still standing where he was, Jack watched Wilhelm and Amari walk across the hangar. When he went to take a step, he couldn’t. Gaze dropping to the floor, he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

******

Jesse slammed his tablet down on Gabriel’s desk. “Fuck!”

“Stop, Jess.”

“Why!? What’s it matter?” McCree kicked the wastebasket beside the desk over, some balled up papers and candy wrappers spilling across the floor. “They’re dead! Talon fuckin’ killed 'em.”

Reyes nodded as he stayed bent over his desk. “Yeah. We know they’re here. We have to stay on watch now. And destroying the office won't help."

“What about Jack? We can’t even trust him to be alone now.” Jesse bent down and started picking up the trash. “And we can’t even trust anyone to watch his, or our, backs.”

“We have to. I can't be by his side 24/7. I know you could be his security detail. But that would be putting you both at risk. And I… I'm not comfortable with that.” Gabriel looked up and locked eyes with Jesse. “We survived SEP and the Crisis, Jess. He can handle himself. We’ve both been at Death’s door and fought our ways back. He knows to be ready. He'll call for help if he needs it.”

McCree sat down on the desk edge, his leg swinging slowly. “I don’t like this, Gabe.”

“And I don’t either. But we’ve got it, and each other till the end, yeah?”

“Yea.” Jesse nodded and grabbed his tablet, turning it back on. The screen was shattered. He’d just finished reading over the report Gabriel had sent to Jack, explaining the capture of a high level Overwatch official and the death of the squad that was protecting him. A sniper cleared them all out from afar before anyone knew what was happening. Their Omnic agents video feed cut out when the first person was shot. It was just seconds later before his entire system had been wiped clean. The attack was a lightning strike. Talon was in and out before anyone could respond.

It was yet another Overwatch official they’d most likely flipped to their side.

“They’re inside, McCree. In Blackwatch. And probably Overwatch.” Reyes reached over and took the tablet out of his lover's hands.

McCree looked at him. “They’re a damn disease. And we can’t do anythin' about it, can we? Gonna rot this place to the core."

Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to answer, but he knew that McCree knew the answer. He just stood up and turned off his desktop and wall screens. “Let’s get to bed. Morrison’s probably wondering where we are.”

******

Jack shifted himself in bed a tad, trying to get comfortable. Jesse and Gabriel were lying down on either side and looked up at him.

"Ya alright, Sunshine?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just… hate to see something so important fail."

Gabriel tapped a hand on his leg, "We don't know if they're dead down there. Just need to get a crew down there to check on them."

"Reyes, that blizzard is impenetrable. We can't send anyone down there for weeks _and_ we've lost all contact with the station unlike the last times. Something is wrong."

Jesse pressed a kiss to his chest, "Hey, Sunshine, stop stressin' yerself. You did what ya could. It's dangerous down there even in the base, they all knew that when they agreed."

Grinding his teeth some, he nodded again. "I know, I know. I just want to be able to do something. I feel helpless. It's just another failure to add to the list."

"Hey, now—"

"Stop, Jess. And you too, Reyes. I don't need to hear it. Just let me be." He watched them both nod and sigh, knew they were sharing a look and probably making some plan with each other.

"They're probably fine, Jackie. They used the Cryo before, no reason they wouldn't again. They're scientists, the world's best, they'll figure something out." Gabriel spoke softly and watched as Jesse kissed up his chest and neck.

Jack stayed still as Jesse kissed him hard, metal hand cold as it grabbed his chin and held him tight. "Now stop worryin' about it, get some sleep."

"We're having a press conference about it in the morning, Jess. You know I can't get sleep with that on my mind." He felt Gabriel moving down by his legs, spreading and running his hands up them, the rough hands trailed by the now familiar, ghostly touch of his tentacles.

"Well then, Boy Scout, we'll just have to make you forget about it."

Another tendril was slithering up his leg into his boxers, Gabriel's hands trailing after it as it wrapped around the base of his cock. He met Jesse's eyes and grabbed his hair, pulling it back tight as he pulled him into a kiss, "You two are the _worst_." His voice hitched when a tendril slid between his ass cheeks and worked its way into him.

"Ya love us for it though, dontcha?"

"I do." He relaxed and let them take over, enjoying it as they took control and gave him what he needed.

Sleep came easy after.

He was thankful for it the next morning.

And more thankful for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this. It's short, but I felt going from the last chapter to the next would be a little too sudden and such. But this Act/Part is close to the end. And in the next the Boys™ will be older and closer to the "present" in the OW timeline (lol what exists of it I guess). I really just wanted to get to them being older and travelling around.
> 
> I'd kinda lost steam on this and had been working on [this McR76 Were-Cowboy AU fic thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877013/chapters/57397084) and been slowly trying to get something for this written, and now I have some stuff, so more soon maybe....
> 
> Next chapter has some big action in it.
> 
> And everyone writing fics just love to hurt Jesse, huh? It's almost universal really.


	12. Destruction Can Bring New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of this part. It's got the HQ going up. Jesse torn. Ana trying to help him.
> 
> But I will say this was written when I wasn't feeling this too much, but I hope it at least serves as a decent ending for this part. I like it for the most part, but know some parts just aren't that good sadly.
> 
> There's been a little time jump since the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the read.

"Neither of you are _listenin'_ to me!" Jesse yelled over both of the men who kept arguing. "Shit is going to happen! Somethin' isn't right!"

"We _are _Jesse," Jack looked at McCree from behind his desk. "But we can't just… send everyone away without a reason. It’ll bring more attention. And 'somethings not right' isn't a _reason _for these people."

"He's right. But I know what you're feeling Jess. We've been losing people. They're just leaving out of the blue. Quitting back to back. Talon is doing _something_, but _we _can't do anything without proof!" Gabriel was looking at Jesse, watching him simmer. "And we all three know Talon has their fucking claws in the UN."

McCree stomped his foot. "DAMMIT! We have to do somethin'!" He looked between them. They just looked at each other. Throwing his arms up, he turned around. "Fuck this! I need a smoke."

"You know it's bad for you, Jess." Jack was watching him as he stormed to the door.

"Shut the hell up, Jack."

Gabriel squinted at Jack, "You've done good not smoking. Just sit down and take a breather."

He got to the door and spun around. "I don't give a damn, Gabriel. I need it. I'll be outside. You two figure somethin' out."

McCree stormed down the hall, cursing to himself and pulling out a single cigarette he kept on himself. He knows he'd done good. The pack he'd got almost a year ago was only missing two cigarettes. This one and another he smoked a week and a half ago when he and Gabriel finally made a few connections through some agents and learnt Talon had been inside even before Moira.

A few of those agents didn't make it home after being questioned.

The rest got locked up. Subterfuge and espionage. Good enough to get them inside a cell and kept there.

But they never gave up enough to find who else was helping them get in. Blackwatch training was damn good after all.

Jesse thought of Sombra at first, she was the obvious answer, and he was sure she had helped. Probably still was. But they had others inside. They had to. Nothing else made sense. McCree feared Blackwatch had been more Talon than not for a while now.

They'd become the training ground for the damn enemy.

Watching Jesse leave, Gabriel turned to Jack. "He's right. They're doing something. And we both know this," he motioned to them and the door, "Is part of it. They want us to be at each other's throats. Paranoid. Frustrated. Off our game."

"_Our game_ doesn't matter when everyone's in danger and neither of us can do anything." Jack slumped back in his chair, turning around to look out at the courtyard.

Gabriel sat down and tapped the desk hard. "Look at me Morrison." He watched Jack slowly turn around. "I think there's a bomb."

Morrison leaned forward, crossing his arms. "And you're saying they want us in it?"

Nodding, Gabriel stood, taking a few steps around the desk, dragging a hand along the length of it before gripping the corner hard, the metal giving under his grip and bending. "Wouldn't you? Overwatch would die with you. They already want us gone, this would be perfect." Looking past Jack, out the window at the statue of his husband from years ago, he smiled softly, remembering him playing around with poses and both thinking it was hilarious, but the sculptor loved that one. "_You_ are the face of Overwatch. Which means you _are _Overwatch. Everything you've built, what you've worked towards. The help you've given. That's what _you_ are to everyone outside this office."

"No, Gabriel. It's you and the teams. They built it, made it, and did it all. You kept us safe. I just took pictures and signed papers." Jack was staring at his desk now, where more documents he needed to sign were spread out across it.

"Yea, but you get the credit," He looked back at Jack. "_And_ you've got the statues."

******

Jesse was walking towards the gate at the start of the long driveway into HQ, muttering to himself and taking long drags. It was almost to the filter. Getting the last of it, he dropped the butt and stomped it out, grinding it into the gravel. Finally letting the last of the smoke out in a slow breath up towards the sky, he said, "Fucking bullshit. 'Can't do anything' my ass." He stared up into the sky, taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the cool mountain air and the blue sky. Closing his eyes, he tilted his hat back and let the rare moments of bright sun warm his face.

The ground slid under his boots.

A flashback to Rome. Of the building collapsing in on itself.

Turning around, he saw a bright flash spilling out of the building, and then the shockwave threw him on his back. Winded and coughing, he tried to roll over, not able to get his footing. His boot scraped on the gravel, the toe digging in before he collapsed down onto his knee, a sharp rock stabbing him through his jeans.

Pounding footsteps were getting closer. People were yelling. There were loud sirens and flashing lights.

His ears kept ringing. The world wouldn't stop swaying.

A hand touched his shoulder, a woman bent down in front of him. "—You up." She tugged up hard on him, getting him on his feet. "You okay?"

Looking past her, he saw HQ. What remained of it. Jesse felt his face go slack, his eyes glaze over.

The scent of everything burning assaulted his nose.

"Oh no…" He collapsed onto her before sliding down to his knees, digging his hands in the gravel and making a fist, he picked rocks up and slammed them down. A rock almost cut through his glove. He couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of his head and the damn ringing in his ears. "FUCK!"

"Sir, we need to—"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Jumping up, his feet almost slid out from under him as he took off running towards the smoking rubble. A few security guards tried to stop him, but he shoulder checked one and kept going, shoving another down. "JACK! GABE!"

Stumbling at the stairs that led up to the front doors, he dropped to his knees, falling forward onto his hands. His chest and throat felt like they were closing. He couldn't breathe. His nose and lungs were on fire. "No, no, no. Not like this."

Tears streamed down his face, splattering against the concrete step below him. Someone walked up behind him, a familiar calm voice.

"McCree?"

"Y'all can't… I can't… this isn't… real." He was hyperventilating, about to heave his guts up right there. The burning plastic, metal, and fabrics stinging his eyes and throat. "I can't… do this. Y'all can't be gone."

"McCree, we need to get you away from here."

Someone touched him again, grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him back. Shrugging them off, he looked up again. Just looking for movement. Of any kind. Gabriel's black smoke.

Something.

_Anything_.

"McCree! I know you're in shock, but you need to come with me and Amari."

Looking back, he saw blonde hair. Dr Ziegler.

"No. They're… they're…" She grabbed him, this time cupping his face to keep him from looking away. "Dead. We were fightin'… I didn't get to…"

Amari walked over and put Jesse's lost hat back on his head. "Jesse McCree. Get up. We're getting you away from here. Reyes and Morrison are too stubborn to die like this." She grabbed him and tucked him against her side, rubbing his back. "Let's get back. They're searching."

******

"Have either of you talked to Sombra any?" Jack was looking over a report from Athena of security clearances used.

Gabriel shook his head. "Negative. She's been silent. That's why we know something is up."

Everything was normal for the high traffic places.

Looking at lower levels and labs, one had an out of place entry. He knew this research lab was shut down, it had been home to some Omnic research and required a keycard to get in and out.

Jack looked at Gabriel, "This is weird. Someone went into the B2 lab a month ago but never came out? It must have been hidden to never alert me."

"B2?"

"Old Omnic and Robot Research. Got shut down."

Gabriel stood and started walking towards the door, "That makes it easy.”

Standing outside the lab door, Gabriel looked up at the camera. It was moved, facing the opposite wall and keeping the lab door out of view. Looking down, he saw a gap at the bottom of the door. Melting himself, he slid under, rebuilding himself inside the lab. Walking around, nothing really seemed out of place. There was a layer of dust covering the lab tables and equipment. Looking around, he was thankful no shutdown Omnics had been left behind.

Moving towards the centre of the room, he noticed a bright and pulsing light underneath a cloth covered table. Reaching down, he pulled the cover back and saw what he’d been worried about.

A small glass cube suspended inside a larger metal frame. Held in the centre cube was a glowing, bright white tube. Bending down, he saw the small display on the side.

It was armed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his comm, calling Morrison. "Jack. It's here."

"What?"

"The bomb. It's here. Leave. Take anyone with you."

"Not without you."

"Morrison. Please listen to me for once. _Get out_." Gabriel was looking at the device closer. "It's blinding. Light based. Probably what was used in Rome."

"Get away from it, Reyes!"

"It's armed, Morrison. I can survive this building falling down on me. You can't." He let out a shaky breath. "Go check on Jess. He's upset. Please." He ended the call and bent down, grabbing the handle.

The thing weighed nothing. It was light and compact. Would be easy to move around and smuggle into a place. If this was what they used in Rome, no wonder they couldn't find it.

After a few seconds, it started beeping.

"Well, fuck."

******

When the call disconnected, Jack slammed his comm down on his desk, the glass shattering on it and the desk. "Dammit, Reyes! Stop trying to save us all again."

Getting out of his chair, Jack stormed towards his door, but the floor below him slid and shook. Bright red lights flooded the room, then Athena started reading an emergency announcement before the floor fell out from under him.

He felt his head hit something with a violent, wet, crack, and then everything went black.

******

A gentle knock on the door, then a soft voice. "McCree, please, get up. It's been two days."

"No." He rolled over, putting his back towards the door. "Leave me alone Doc."

"You can't stay in there forever."

"I can and I will."

Another harder knock, then Amari's voice. "Jesse McCree. Get up! I've made you dinner."

"Not hungry." He closed his eyes and hugged the pillow tighter. Felt tears welling up. He gingerly took his ring off and read the engraving over and over as they ran down his face. "Please y'all… come back." He heard footsteps walking away from the door with hushed whispers.

Two days. And nothing.

They were digging remains and half-alive people out. But nothing about Morrison or Reyes. The news sites and channels had nonstop coverage on the explosion. The UN was conducting an investigation but McCree knew nothing would be done.

He couldn’t do anything but torture himself with the moments before. They were fighting. Had been pretty often for the past few days over everything. All three of them were too stressed to realise they just needed to sit down and talk to one another. 

And then… this.

Another hard knock on the door.

"Leave me alone, Amari!"

The same knock, "It's not Ana." The German’s voice was soft.

"Go away, Reinhardt." He heard the door open anyways. Rolling over he saw the giant squatting to step into the room as the lights turned on. He was carrying a bowl, it looked miniature in his hands, and stepped closer to the bed. Shifting over, he watched as Reinhardt carefully sat down, the bed bowing. "What issit!?"

"You need to eat. You don't want to be sick."

Wiping the tears away, he took the bowl from the man. Stirring the contents, he saw it was a chili. His stomach rumbled painfully loud when the smell hit his nose. Taking a spoonful, he swallowed and hummed softly, "It's real good."

Beside him, Reinhardt nodded and smiled. "Ana made it for you."

"Well, tell her I said thank you."

Shaking his head, Reinhardt looked at him and gave a wide smile, "You can tell her yourself, McCree."

Jesse felt the gentle hand patting his back as he kept eating, both of them sitting in silence. When he'd finished, he looked up at Reinhardt, the man's eyes soft, even the cloudy one, as the little wrinkles around them crinkled with his smile. "They're not comin' back are they, Wilhelm?"

"Don't say that! They're stubborn men. They've survived worse during the Crisis." He leaned down closer. "I don't think they'd give up just yet, not with you here worrying about them."

His comm started ringing again. Like it had who knows how many times by this point. He couldn't bring himself to turn it off, Jack or Gabriel might try to contact him. So he watched it ring every time with an ID he didn’t know.

******

Snapping awake again, he felt the dried blood covering his eye crack apart as he opened it. His chest felt warm. Trying to reach down, he couldn't move his hands. Slowly turning his head to the left, he saw his arm was crushed under rock and metal, the length of it bent at wrong angles. He was pretty sure he could see bone sticking out at the elbow.

Pulling with what energy he could, he saw it budge, gashes opening where the concrete and metal were digging into his flesh. The pain was there, but dulled immensely. First time in a long time he was thankful for the shit SEP did to him.

Opening his mouth, his throat felt caked up with dust and shavings. Trying to swallow, he called out, voice broken. "GABRIEL!"

Nothing.

He pulled his arm again and almost blacked out from the pain this time, crying out as loud snaps rang out when the bones in his hand and wrist cracked. Letting it go limp, he tried to keep it flat, hoping it’d heal back right.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he looked to his right. After realising he'd have to do it again, he cried a little, the tears stinging as they ran over gashes down his face.

~

Gabriel was trapped in the sublevels. The bomb had ripped him apart near completely. He wasn't sure how long had passed, but he was finally, barely, pulling himself back together in-between blackouts. Trying to reassemble himself, his body seemed to refuse.

It was confused, didn't know what part was what. But he kept trying, pushing himself harder. When he finally got a hand formed, he blacked out, his last thoughts were about Jack and Jesse, hoping they survived.

******

The recovery and cleanup crews had declared they were finished. They'd dug out nearly everyone that was there that day. But people were still missing.

Morrison and Reyes were on that list.

It had been almost two weeks. He knew even their enhanced bodies were pushed to the limits under that level of stress. And if Gabriel didn't make it out, then Jack sure as hell wouldn't be.

He'd lost them both. At the same time.

Standing in the small living room of the hide out Amari had been hiding Jesse in, he sobbed and dropped to his knees. "This… this can't be real. They're… they're… fuckin’ dead." As the newscaster moved on, the lock beeped and the door opened.

"McCree? What's wrong?"

"They're not lookin' for 'em anymore."

Ana dropped the bags in her hands and rushed across the room, bending down and wrapping him in a hug. "Don’t give up hope.” She pulled back and grabbed his chin, making him look her in the eyes, “Where's your arm, _shab_? I brought you some food."

"Got some booze? Cigars?" He wrapped his one arm over her neck, letting her help him up.

"Your arm first."

Nodding towards his room, he mumbled, "Should be in there. Somewhere. Don't really know where…"

She nodded, then said, "I got the bourbon you asked for. And a _single _cigar."

"Means the world to me, Captain, thank ya."

She walked to his room as he got on his knees and started digging through the bags she'd dropped by the door. Finding the bottle, he gripped it with his knees and twisted the lid off, dropping it on the floor and lifting the bottle to his mouth. Chugging, he drained half the bottle in a go.

A hand pushed the bottle down, "_McCree_."

"What!?" He was panting, breath lost from the drink and the burn in his stomach. "They're dead! Just… just let me drink!" He felt tears burning his eyes again, barely held back. "They're… they're fuckin’ dead Amari, wassit matter anymore!?" He put the bottle to his lips and tilted it back, getting a good swallow before she pushed it down again.

"You've drunk and cried yourself to sleep every time I bring you a bottle. I shouldn't. I don't like seeing you like this. _They_ wouldn't want you to be like this." She took the bottle and set it down out of his reach. "But I know what loss does to someone, so I give in. I'm sorry, McCree."

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he reached up to wipe the tears away. "I… What do I do Ana?" He stared down at his prosthetic she'd laid in his lap. "We were fightin'. Arguin'. I was pissed off at 'em." Stretching for the bottle, he choked up. "Didn' even get to say 'I love you' to a damn body."

She swatted his hand away, and grabbed the metal limb, attaching it as she fetched the lid for the bottle. "Get up, McCree. We're not going to remember them like this." Pulling him up, she got him into the kitchen and sat a chair at the small table. "Tell me a happy memory. Something good. What's something you don't want to forget?"

Staring at the table, he was tracing his finger over the woodgrain, avoiding her gaze. Mind running through all their good times. Jack's early morning smiles and kisses, Gabriel's soft morning grins and groans as they both tried to get up without waking Jack, but always failing. The way Morrison would coax him back to sleep, or Gabriel wrapping around him and going back to sleep against his back. Their overly gentle touches and words post-sex, and the endless fretting over his arm.

But the best damn thing was the simple fact he fucking loved them with all his heart.

And they loved him back the same.

His chest hurt thinking about them. It felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on in front of him. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep going on without them.

Watching Ana move around the small kitchen, he stared at the half-empty bottle she'd sat down on the table across from him. He tried to forget about it when she grabbed it and gave him a knowing look. "Well, one time before we started bein’… serious… they took me out to eat and…”

******

Jack had been shifting chunks of concrete and steel out of the way over the past few days. Or at least he thought it was days. He couldn’t tell time and the constant blackouts didn’t help.

He knew he was getting closer when he felt the whispers of a breeze move through the lit gaps.

The ringing in his ears had stopped. His hands were working. He could breathe and talk.

But damn he was thirsty.

He could see his body was just scaring now, his enhanced healing biting him in the ass without proper food and water. After getting his arms set right again, he started shifting the rubble around. Getting his legs free, he was able to use them when moving rocks.

Feeling another breeze, he knew he was right there. Seeing more light gave him a second wind, and he shifted the large piece over him to the side, making a gap just big enough he could fit.

Scrambling to crawl out of the hell before the opportunity closed, he looked around and saw what remained of the building in the fading twilight.

Levelled. Like so many other places he and Gabriel had been to during the Crisis. He needed to find Reyes. He had to be injured too.

"REYES!"

His own echo was the only answer.

The aura of Death clung to everything. The rocks, the dirt, the air. He felt Death breathing down his neck, joyfully waiting to get a soul that had survived too much and had a debt to pay.

Feeling another breeze, he looked down. He already had a few scars before, but now his body was covered in them, most still pink and fresh. What was left of his armour was barely hanging on his body. Looking around, he saw the tree line and started shambling towards it. His military training was taking over, telling him to get out of sight. His feet and legs were shooting with pain. Felt like something was still broken. But he had to move.

Once in the trees, he started searching. Looking for something, or someone, familiar. A shirt tied from a tree. A glowing paint mark. A carving in a trunk. Reyes would be waiting with the strike team and bandages. They'd make it back together, even if they have to fight through hell.

~

Inside the rubble Gabriel had finally gotten control over his body again. 

Somewhat. 

He could build what he wanted, but not always in the right place. Or even attached to himself.

Over however long he'd been stuck, he’d been moving upwards, dragging his smoky, gooey, body through the cracks between the rocks. When he saw sunlight, or what he thought was sunlight, he had an inkling of hope.

He could do this.

Pushing an arm through a small hole, his ethereal, clawed hand dug into concrete and he pulled. More of his smoke boiled up and seeped out around it, creeping across the rocks like an oil slick.

He needed to eat. He needed to drain something. 

He was _starving_.

******

"Reinhardt will be here with you." Ana walked to the door, unlocking it. "No drinking. I'm serious."

"Whatever." McCree was staring at the TV, mindlessly watching the news again. Watching the neverending segments on the death of Strike Commander Jack Morrison.

He hated this. All of this. What everyone was saying now.

They were praising Overwatch and Morrison. Congratulating him on everything the organisation had done.

"They hated us all a month ago. Now they love 'em." Jesse changed the channel. Another news anchor was faking sincerity, praising Overwatch and mourning the loss:

_The month long search through the rubble at Overwatch HQ has come to an end. According to reports, everyone but a small few were found. The biggest shock was the death of the Commander of Overwatch: Strike Commander Jack Morrison._

_The UN will be holding a ceremony to honour those lost and the ones who survived. They've released a statement saying they intend to find out who was involved in this devastating terrorist attack and bring them to justice. Currently they believe Commander Morrison’s once believed to be deceased husband, Gabriel Reyes, was behind the attack. _

_His body was not found. It is assumed he is deceased as well._

"Terrorist attack?" Jesse looked at Reinhardt, grip on the remote tightening. "They're saying he committed a _terrorist attack_!?"

"McCree, please calm do—"

"It was Talon! A _terrorist_ _attack_, Reinhardt! How can they… how can they say that?" Standing, Jesse threw the remote at the TV in anger. It lodged itself in the screen and the whole thing went black, the voices still playing. "DAMMIT!"

Reinhardt stood, grabbing McCree and wrapping him in a bear hug. He felt the young man beating on his chest, trying to push away. "Shh, shhh, McCree. Come on. Sit down."

"I… I wanna see it. HQ." He heaved for his breath a few times. "You and Amari can take me. Please. I just need… I just need to see it. One last time."

~

Jesse woke up when the car stopped. Looking up front, Ana was whispering in Reinhardt's ear, cupping over her mouth with her hand so he couldn't read her lips. "Whatcha whisperin' 'bout?"

Finishing, she looked back at McCree. "Nothing. Come on, we're here."

"You can tell me. Know it was about me."

"It wasn't."

"I know the faces you make when yer talkin' 'bout me. See 'em all the time."

Shaking her head and pressing her lips together, she opened her door. "Out. Now."

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Reinhardt was waiting outside his door. The man followed behind him, Ana in front. Looking around, he noticed it was getting dark. The sky was turning pink and purple, the sun was right above the treeline, starting to sink below it. "It's real pretty out."

Reinhardt's voice was quiet, "It is, McCree."

They kept walking, getting closer. When they got to where HQ once stood, Jesse took a few steps forward, staring at the piles and piles of metal and concrete. "It's so bad."

Ana nodded, "It was. But I know those two didn't die. This,” she nodded to the destruction, “wouldn’t kill them. We’ve watched them charge at a wall of Bastion units that were mowing down entire cities. Blow up OR14’s and walk away. They’re alive McCree. They have to be."

Jesse turned around and looked at her, chin wavering and tears welling, “Then where are they!? Huh!?" He looked down, feeling guilty for yelling at her. "Maybe… maybe their luck ran out and they're gone. Fuckin' dead.” Turning back towards the rubble, he dropped his head and whispered, “I shoulda been there with them." 

Reinhardt reached to touch him, hand landing on his shoulder and squeezing tight. "Don't say that, Jesse! They wouldn't want you to have been in that!"

"What does it matter, Wilhelm? I'm… I'm not the man they saw me as. I can't _be good_ without 'em."

Ana tutted at Jesse, shaking her head as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "You're wrong, McCree. You _are _a good man. They believed in you and saw it inside you."

Their room was gone. Everything they’d shared was gone. He only had what he was wearing that day. Gripping the singed serape they’d gotten him, he pulled it down and reached into his shirt to grab his dog tag, pulling it out and reading it again: _Always by your heart. _

Staring at the ruins, he gripped the tag tight, “If yer alive, just where the _hell_ are ya two…?"

######

Sombra had multiple screens on, all showing the news feeds around the planet. They were mourning the loss of Overwatch. Of Jack Morrison.

But they were really just mourning the idea of him.

Blackwatch was being set up to take the blame. The story was that they set the bomb and blew up HQ. That Gabriel Reyes, the man once thought dead, had come back in an attempt to burn Overwatch down. He’d become the Villain of Overwatch, the betrayer and backstabber.

It was terrible. She didn't like this at all.

Talon was happy. Proud. They’d taken out the biggest obstacle in their way. They could do anything they wanted now. The Council had been having more frequent meetings, making big moves and plans. There were new unions and backdoor deals constantly being forged and broken. She’d seen more high level Overwatch agents and associates coming into Talon, giving up information and tech.

She’d been searching for McCree and couldn’t find him. Everyone in Blackwatch was branded as traitors. He must’ve gone into hiding.

But no one can hide forever. They have to come up for air eventually.

She’d find them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is gonna be set in the "current" in OW and they're older. It's what I really like and wanted to get to. Already got _some_ of the next part written just working on a few things in it.
> 
> But I'm excited for them finding each other... I really love Reunions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Truly! I LOVE all of y'all who've dealt with me and this entire thing lol. It spiraled out of control, but it's been fun for the most part I hope. Next part I think is gonna be...better (I hope at least 😤).
> 
> (If you want more of them and some Werewolf stuff, I've got another fic I've been working on with them a few things almost ready to post on it... I do too much at once. I'm also on Twitter: @Lundinstrom_AD and talk about fics and stuff I'm working on there as well.)


End file.
